Harry Potter and the Day Walker
by Sinkingboat
Summary: Harry Potter, known through out the vampire community as one of the deadliest slayers. Known through out the wizard community to be dead. But now, Hermione is about to find out the truth. Can love survive in the midst of a war? Dark Harry! HrH
1. Run Away

AN: I was once again side tracked from my story 'The change of time', for a new one. This time it'll be nice and long. I already have a sequel planed for this baby. This is my SURPRISE crossovers. That's right more than two! I'm excited. Get ready for a bad ass Harry with a vamp for a guardian, well sorta… Don't worry Harry stays human.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and unoriginal characters not mine…

Chapter One

Run away

On a very common street where very common things occurred, resides a very common house. Inside the house there were three very common people sleeping in their common beds. Mean while, one very uncommon boy sat awake. He however, had no bed of his own. He lived inside a cupboard under the stairs. He had dark matted hair and bright green eyes. His eyes shone with an intelligence and power not common for one so young. His name is Harry Potter. Harry sat hunched over inside his 'room' pondering the fate of the world. At six years old that was an amazing exploit. Although, his inner monologue had a fairly small vocabulary, and his understanding of the world limited; it was an accomplishment none the less. Of course, he had no idea that his musings could lead to the deaths of many or the salvation of even more. No, it could not have possibly occurred to him just how important the questions he was asking himself were.

"Bloody, stupid Uncle. It's not my fault I got stuck on that roof. If 'Dudders' wasn't chasing me I wouldn't of… popped up there." Of course this was a very strange thing; it was not uncommon for strange things to occur around him. He gave a childish giggle as he thought of how furious his uncle was when they had to call the fire department to get him down.

"He's certainly the biggest 'cat' we've had to rescue." One of the firefighters said with a laugh. Harry sobered as he recalled his uncle's later reaction when they were alone. He winced as he reached back to touch his shredded back.

"There's no such thing as magic!" His uncle would yell before a lashing. Harry would never repeat the saying, which only enraged his uncle more. "Say it."

"No!" Harry shouted back before another blow landed on the sensitive skin of his back. He held in a cry of pain by biting into his lip. When his uncle was finally tired he gave into his wife Petunia's pleading's and left the boy alone. His aunt, although quite the bitch, didn't like to see him beaten. For that he was grateful.

Harry knew he couldn't stand much more of their treatment. He was slowly losing the will to fight, and despite his size, he was a fighter. 'I have to leave.' Harry thought determinedly. 'But, where will I go?' He asked himself. 'Anywhere away from here.' He decided. 'I'll leave tonight.' Mind made up Harry got ready to go.

"All I have to do now is figure out how to get out from under here." Harry mumbled having forgotten he was locked in. carefully he pressed his injured back against the door while wedging his feet against the wall. He slowly began to push with his legs. After several minutes the wounds on his back reopened and blood trickled down his spine. He persisted in his task, however. Finally the door gave off a little whine before the hinge broke spilling him out onto the hallway floor.

"Yes!" He whispered happily. He was free. "Owe!" Freedom was a bitch. His back felt like razors were being dragged across it. Ignoring the pain he went into the kitchen swiftly. He pulled a chair over to the refrigerator to stand on. He carefully reached on top of the frig searching for-

"Ahah!" Harry cried triumphantly. He took down a small coffee jar and jumped down off the chair quietly. He put it gently down on the table and reverently opened the lid. Harry's face shown with relief, inside there must have been over three thousand pounds in assorted bills. 'Sorry Aunt Petunia.' He thought with a smile and absolutely no remorse. His aunt asked for just a little more money than needed each week, and then kept the leftovers in a coffee jar over the fridge. Harry was the only one who knew and didn't dare rat out the only person in the house who didn't take pleasure in his torture. He of course left thirty pounds behind for her. 'Suck on that.' He thought as he replaced the jar minus the bulk of the money. Harry froze as he thought of the very American saying he just used. It reminded him of the girl just about his age who lived across the street for one summer. Summers, Buffy Summers, the only friend he ever had. 'Well, at least human friend.' He corrected. He had also befriended a garden snake named Jack. He probably would stay and accept what ever beatings his uncle had for him in the coming years if Buffy hadn't moved back to America. He sighed. 'Time to go.' He walked out of the kitchen and smirked at the cupboard door on the floor. 'Uncle's going to have a fit.' He smiled as he stepped over it. As he reached for the door he froze, and looked around the hallway. For a second he felt the desire to stay, once his gaze landed on the blood stained door however, he resolved that if he ever came back it would be for revenge. With a steely gaze he swung open the door letting it hit the wall with a bang and made his way out into the world…

Harry panted two blocks away from Private Drive. It wasn't a very long walk, but after his tiring day of starvation and beatings it felt like miles. 'Why didn't I get something to eat before leaving?' He wondered. He started walking again after a moment; the bus stop was only another block away. When he finally reached it he collapsed gratefully onto a public bench. After regaining his breath he looked up towards the bus schedule. 'Good, there should be one in only a few minutes.' Harry sighed in relief. He was actually going to escape. He felt like looking around for an invisible dragon just like in that movie he was able to watch through the cat flap in the cupboard door. 'Peter and the Magic Dragon, was that the name?' He didn't remember for sure, but the parallels between their lives were astounding. Harry looked at his watch. It read 3:47, but it was half broken. After Dudley threw it away Harry fished it out of the trash. The only problem he found was that it always read 4 hours and 33 minutes fast. So after some quick math Harry knew it was 11:14. Harry glared up at the bus schedule. 'It's almost an hour late now!' He thought. He suddenly grew pale and began to breathe raggedly. 'What if they aren't coming? He'd be found and dragged back. He was just ready to have a full blown panic attack when the loud screeching breaks alerted him to the bus' presence. 'Thank gods." He thought. He quickly scurried up inside and was about to put the correct change inside when a man with a receding hairline, slightly yellow teeth and a blue uniform shirt interrupted the process.

"Oi!" The bus driver said. "Where your parents." Harry casually placed the required funds in the machine before answering in the same manner.

"Oh they'll be meeting me when I get off." He said while handing the bus driver a hundred pound tip. The bus driver snatched the bill while replying.

"Of course they will. It looks like I was notified 'ere someone would be gettin' on about your size. Take 'er seat, please." Harry smiled and sat down gratefully. 'Can't believe that worked.' As the bus began to roll into motion, Harry placed his head on the cold glass window before drifting off to sleep.

"Last stop! Last stop! Oi, boy, do you 'ear me?" Harry awoke with a start. The bus driver had an angry look on his face. "I'd been try'n ta get ya attention for some time, lad." Harry just stared blankly back at the man too tired to think clearly. "Well," The bus driver said, "Aff with ya!" Harry started.

"Sorry." He said as he made his way off. He barely had his feet on the ground before the bus driver sped off. 'What's his hurry.' Harry wondered. It didn't take long for him to develop an accurate guess. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew it wasn't a place for scared bus drivers and doubly so for six year old boys with a wad of cash in their pocket. Harry stared in shock at the run down stores, trash littered side walks and the motley crew of prostitutes, pimps, and bums. Each store had a vice of its own if only one. Liquor store, liquor store, XXX erotica, The 800 club, gun store. Harry gulped while looking around nervously. 'Better get walking. I stay too long and I'll stand out even more.' He thought. Schooling his features into one of a hardened young man he made his way up the street in search of a hotel. He past prostitutes that would look more appropriate in some back water town in Vietnam then the royal country. They made crude comments about little boys that made Harry shiver internally. The pimps watched amused while some loner drug addicts and bums looked at him like a meal ticket. He hurried his pace. In retrospect, probably a bad idea. Three loners, 'Drug addicts' Harry thought, began to follow him. They all had pale faces. The leader of the group wore a black leather coat with no shirt; his hair was spiked up in odd directions. His eyes had a red glint in them that Harry guessed were from drugs. He finally gave up the act and tore down the nearly empty street. 'When did it get so empty?' Harry thought desperately. Turning a corner rapidly hoping to lose them Harry was dismayed to see he had come to a dead end.

"Not good!" Harry panted frantically.

"Not good at all, love." Drawled a cold voice. Harry turned to see the three drug addicts behind him. Their appearance suddenly became more menacing as their teeth elongated into sharp fangs. Long claws grew out of their finger tips, and their eyes became mere slits while holding only a red tint now.

"Not good at all." Harry agreed. They smirked.

"I like your spunk kid. If I was the fatherly type I'd odopt ya." The leader said. "Seein' as I'm not… my friend here," he gesture over his left shoulder, "Has a thing for kids. Ain't that so kitten?" He asked the prostitute Harry saw earlier.

"They are so innocent." She purred erotically. Harry blanched.

"I like my innocence where it is thanks." Harry said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"We don't!" Kitten hissed out as she dashed for Harry. Not thinking Harry dropped to the ground just before she got too close and swung his leg hard. Luckily it connected with her knee cap sending her to the ground with a screech of pain. She landed on a broken bottle that cut deeply into her throat. Blood sprayed across Harry's face, and he was surprised to see the woman was still alive although unable to get up. Harry began to stand again, but was back handed hard by the leader. Harry was knocked off his feet and into a pile of trash. The third, who seemed content to watch, decided to join in and headed towards Harry with an unmistakable gleam of hatred in his eyes. Harry frantically searched for something to defend himself with ay the predator stalked closer. Harry's hand finally found a cold hard metal object that gave him a safe feeling. Pulling it out of the rubbish he swung hard at the charging demon. It gave off a gurgle of surprise before its head slid off its body. As the body fell it turned into ash, which lifted a great deal of the guilt Harry had for killing. Harry looked down at the object that had saved him and was surprised to see an expensive looking sword. It had jewels incrusted in the hilt that gleamed in the moon light. A sardonic clapping filled the empty ally as Harry looked away from the treasure.

"Like I said kid you got spunk." The now lone wolf said. Harry smirked feeling slightly cocky. He assumed a defensive position he's seen on the telly with the sword raised over his head.

"I'll make sure that gets on your epitaph." A new voice joined in. Harry swung around with the blade assuming the new figure was one of them. Harry was, however, shocked when he merely caught his blade bare handed. Apparently so was the lone wolf.

"Day walker!" He hissed. The day walker smirked.

"Surprise." He said monotonously. The lone wolf charged the day walker who let go of Harry's sword so forcefully he fell away from the fight. The lone wolf threw a punch that was skillfully dodged, and returned with a round house kick to the wolf's knee. Harry could here a 'POP' as the wolf fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Just as the wolf was preparing for a second go the day walker spun around while pulling out his own sword, which was strapped to his back. As he came through the turn he used his momentum to decapitate the demon. Who also turned to ash. Harry watched in morbid fascination as he stalked over to the twitching body of Harry's first victim. With a flick of his arm almost too fast for Harry to see the blade decapitated the last of them. The Day walker came back over to Harry who relaxed when he saw the man put away his sword. Harry finally got a look at the man as he stepped into the flickering light of the dieing street lamp. He looked outfitted for war. He had a thick armored vest with a long leather coat. Harry could see guns and knives poking out from different spots on his belt coat and boots. He wore dark sun glasses despite the lack of light and had a hair cut fit for the army. He roughly pulled Harry up.

"Were you bitten?" He asked as he inspected Harry's neck. 'Bitten?" Harry wondered. What the hell were they?

"N-no." He stuttered.

"Then why are you bleeding." He asked.

"Bleeding?" Harry wondered aloud.

"It's how you attracted them. They could smell your blood." He said. Harry tried to remember if he cut himself when the sharp pain in his back reminded him almost thoughtfully of why he was bleeding.

"My back." Harry said. "I got uh- cut earlier." He said.

"Where are your parents?" He asked

"Dead." Harry answered.

"Where's your guardian." He asked.

"I'm not going back." When the day walker began to argue Harry turned and showed his wound. "My uncle did this." He explained. This gave the warrior pause.

"Then you come with me, and bring the sword."

"First tell me what the hell those things were and who you are?" Harry demanded.

"Blade… the name is Blade."

AN: Ooh! I like this story. Please Review!


	2. Asa Gohan

AN: Round two! Thanks for the reviews! As you probabaly guessed by now, this is a Harry Potter/ Blade and then much much later Buffy cross over. I'll try to stay true to all three plots as much as possible, but screw HBP! Yours truly, Sinkingboat.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Blade, and Buffy not mine….

Chapter Two

Asa gohan

Harry awoke with a start. He had a very strange dream about vampires, and – Harry quickly took in his surroundings. He was in an old, run down twin sized bed but it definitely was a real bed. The room was small and sparse with furniture. The only 'dresser' in the room seemed to be a large tool chest, giving the room a cold feeling. That, or the fact that it was 50 degrees. Harry shivered.

"It wasn't a dream!" He announced shocked. As the thick fog of sleep began to leave Harry's brain he remembered more and more. He was going to start training with Blade today. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a hard pounding on his metallic door.

"Get up! Breakfast!" Shouted a cold yet oddly comforting voice.

"I'll be down in a minute Blade!" Harry returned gratefully.

Harry scrambled around the room putting on Dudley's old hand me downs. That now reeked from the trysts he went through the day before. After getting dressed he tried to pat down his hair as much as possible before heading for breakfast. When he opened his door he was struck by the same feeling of inadequacy he had upon first sight of his new home. It was a large warehouse that had more scaffoldings then he could count. It actually looked exactly like where Harry imagined his Uncle would go for work at Grunning's Drill Company. Padding down the stairs Harry saw conveyer belts that worked for the assembly line. There were also plenty of stations with machines that made Harry nervous. 'So that's what medical insurance is for.' Harry thought sarcastically. Harry was once again drawn from his thoughts by Blade's detached yet cynical voice.

"Over here." He called. Harry followed the voice to a clearing in the store that was probably used for lunch and breaks. It was slightly smaller than a basket ball court. All of the tables and vending machines where packed on one side of the room. One table, however, sat alone in the opposite direction. Blade stood stiffly next to it with an impatient frown. Harry scampered over quickly and took his offered seat. Harry took a quick scan of the table and frowned. There was only one place setting. He looked to blade.

"Aren't you eating?" Harry asked puzzled. Blade barely moved as he answered emotionlessly.

"No." Harry got the feeling he didn't want to be asked any more questions. Respectfully, Harry didn't press the issue any further.

Switching topics, Harry asked what was to eat. In response, Blade pointed to the large mug in front of Harry and a stack of protein bars next to the plate. Harry curiously tapped the mug with an index finger, and was surprised the liquid remained still. Carefully, Harry tipped the mug. The unknown substance slowly began to pool to one side.

"What exactly is this?" Harry asked slightly put off. Blade looked from the news paper he was reading to answer.

"Protein supplement. Everything a human body needs." He answered almost happy to find Harry's look of fear at the unknown gelatin. "Eat quickly. We have a few… errands to run." Harry nodded his understanding and focused his gaze back on the suspicious looking 'food'. The protein shake had finally collected on one side of the jug. Harry sighed. Maybe being starved at the Dursleys' wasn't so bad after all.

Blade seemingly reading his thoughts spoke up again. "Finish it all." Harry nodded. Harry pulled the mug closer to himself. He pressed it to his lips which were clamped shut. After willing them open he was able to tip the mug back and allow the luke warm shake to slide painstakingly slow down his throat. The taste wasn't all bad, but it didn't taste natural. It was like drinking vitamins that were supposed to taste like chocolate and failing miserably. He continued to chug the drink down until it was completely empty. He then tore into the three protein bars. These were much better Harry decided. Having only been able to nick a candy here and there from Dudley, Harry was delighted with the assorted flavors of in his opinion healthy candy bars. After finishing he carefully crumpled up the wrappers and placed them in his pocket to throw them away later.

"Done." He announced happily. Blade looked up from the papers again to look at his watch. Noting the time it took Harry to finish he nodded his approval.

"Not bad. Let's go." Blade led Harry over to the coolest looking car he'd ever seen.

"Wow! That's a 1968 Dodge Charger RT!" Harry exclaimed in awe. Blade nodded with a smile. It even had inline rims.

"Treat her with respect and we'll get along fine." He said with a slight edge to his voice. Harry nodded. He was used to that rule. His uncle made him detail his car all the time and when done wouldn't let him ride in the car unless necessary.

His uncle would exclaim "To keep your dirty, freakishness off my clean car." Harry only grumbled that it was only clean because of him. Of course if his uncle heard he'd get a slap to the face. Harry was grateful, however, for all that he learned about cars. His uncle left him at the mechanics frequently to make sure, "They don't try to fix the bill," as his uncle would say. The owner was a good sport about it all, and told his mechanics to show Harry all his little brain could learn. They were surprised when they saw exactly how much that was. Blade once again pulled Harry from his memories.

"Get in." He ordered from inside the car. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and carefully climbed into the passenger seat. Blade started the ignition, which made the 426 Hemi engine purr to life. Blade revved the engine a few times before putting it in drive and speeding off out through the garage door, that shut behind him.

Harry gripped the sides of his seats tightly as they sped between traffic at 80 mph. Although, he was enjoying the speed, Blade's nonchalant way of passing between cars and taking sharp turns with out slowing down made Harry slightly nervous.

"Where are we going?" Harry squeaked.

"You need supplies, clothes and I need… some supplements." Blade explained. Harry missed the slight pause, however.

"Like the protein shake?" He asked innocently.

"Something else." Blade said. Harry was quickly learning fewer questions good, more questions bad. Harry didn't really mind, however, thus far he was set up better than he ever would be at the Dursleys'. They certainly never took him for clothes of his own.

"What kind of supplies." Harry didn't see harm in asking seeing as they were for him.

"Guns, knives, and some tools to turn that toy you have into a real weapon." Blade answered.

"What toy?" Harry asked cluelessly. Blade looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Your sword. It needs work if you're going to use it. The hilt is old fashioned; probably a few centuries old. It was for decorative purposes. To show how bad ass a motha fucka was. They didn't use the piece of shit in fights." Blade explained. Blade sped up to quickly pass another car before turning sharply. The car spun in a one-eighty turn fitting in perfectly between two cars against the curb. Blade turned to Harry and gave a large grin. Harry looked a little green as he shakily unbuckled his seatbelt and wobbled out of the car.

Blade walked around the car hefting Harry up straight but his arm to keep him from falling over. They then made their way up a flight of stairs.They stood in front of a store with a large sign proclaiming: PAWN SHOP WE BUY, SELL, and LOAN! Blade opened the door that chimed as they walked through. Harry, finally regaining his balance, motioned for Blade to let him go. Blade did with out a second thought and watched with barely concealed amusement as Harry fell on his ass.

"Guess I wasn't ready." Harry smiled sheepishly. Blade ignored him and made his way into the store.

"Stay there." Blade ordered. Harry nodded his understanding. Blade swiftly made his way to the back where a door with do not enter was located. He ignored it and went inside shutting it firmly behind him.

Harry took his time to look around the store. This was his first time in a pawn shop. It wasn't as seedy as he was lead to believe. It looked just like any other store. The only thing that made it stand out was the cage around the counter, which protected the register.

Meanwhile…

Blade took off his sunglasses as he smiled at the man sitting in front of him. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes. The only thing that made him stand out were the scars traveling from just under his chin to down his neck and disappearing under the collar of his blue button shirt. He returned the smile and his haunted eyes cleared somewhat upon seeing his old friend and savior.

"Blade." He greeted.

"Rich." Came the reply.

"Whose the runt?" He asked gesturing to the security camera. Blade looked and a frowned appeared on his face as he watched Harry walk around the caged off counter, obviously trying to get to the array of swords and guns behind it.

"I told him stay put." Blade said in way of apology as Harry tried to reach through the small opening for payment transactions to get to the latch that kept the cage sealed.

"Not a big deal. He won't get in. Every kid on the block tried. So who is he?" He asked again curiously.

"Caught him fighting of a few suck heads last night. Killed one of the mother fuckers before I got there." Blade said.

"Taking in strays?" Ritchie asked. Blade gave him an ironic glare. "You didn't take me in! Just – uh save me and stuff." He finished lamely. Blade changed the subject,

"I need the serum. The good stuff. Also some guns for the kid." Blade said.

"Guns? You training him?" He asked. Blade didn't answer. "Right I'll get the serum." Blade nodded taking out a leather pouch that he spilled onto a table. Rolexes and varying rings and other jewelry piled on the table. When Ritchie came back he whistled.

"Hit the jack pot?" He asked.

"The pure blood vampires always have the best toys." He answered with a smirk.

Harry heard the back door opened and quickly pulled his hand back. He scurried back to his spot on the floor and pretended to be interested in a magazine on the shelf next to him. Blade and an unfamiliar man, Harry assumed owned the store came to the front. Blade looked at Harry for a second before asking…

"Thought I told you to stay put?" Harry looked around innocently. Blade pointed to the security camera in the corner of the room. Harry's face grew red with embarrassment.

"ER- I –UH you see-" He stuttered out.

"Save it," The shop owner said, "Everyone does it." He explained with a smile. Harry smiled in gratitude.

"Let's find your equipment." Blade said.

AN: I wrote this during school today! So this is about as fast as I'll get it out. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. If you like my story and want more sooner the best way to get it is long reviews, good or bad.


	3. Training

AN: I got some complaints on Harry being to smart for a six year old, and there is a reason.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Three

Poor Mutilated Harry…

In a very odd room, with shiny contraptions and doohickeys that spun about, an ancient man with long white hair and a beard to match paced the room deep in thought. He was a very important person to the wizarding world. Both hero to the light and mentor for the new generations. His name was Albus Dumbledore. His office was unlike any other. Its walls and floors were made of the same stone as the rest of the castle, and he had portraits along his walls that were snoring away. In front of his desk were two beautiful oak chairs. In one, sat Severus Snape, who had a scowl etched into his face. His eyes, dark as coal, followed the Headmasters and his never ending journey across the room and back. Also watching was a very amused yet concerned phoenix, who was perched on his silver stand. Suddenly the old man stopped only to exclaim…

"What have I done?" For the hundredth time. "I should have listened to Minevera when she asked me not to leave Harry with those muggles." He shuddered at the thought of the blood soaked mattress they found under the stairs. Dry blood and fresh a like were spread across the small space. The abuse the Dursleys put Harry through was obvious. Even Snape lost his prejudgmental hatred of the boy. Of course now he simply didn't care either way. 'Someone that carries so much hatred for their self could never carry any love for another.' Dumbledore mused. The only consolation he had was that both Vernon and Petunia Dursley were in jail for child abuse; while Dudley Dursley sent to an ironically fitting fate. A muggle orphanage, which served porrage for dinner. And now Harry had run away; surely lost somewhere in the unforgiving world.

"It is all my fault." He moaned sorrowfully. "I only hope he is safe. For his sake and the rest of the worlds." He collapsed back into his chair. Hey may very well have condemned the world to its doom.

Snape finally spoke up. "He's probably been mutilated and drowning in his own blood as we speak, Headmaster." The emotionless voice was both smooth and entirely uncomforting. Dumbledore began to pace again. Why he sought Severus' guidance, he did not know.

Meanwhile…

Harry grunted as he deflected Blades sword. The force, however was still enough to knock him off his feet. Just as his back impacted with the metallic floor, he caught a glimpse of light reflected of Blade's sword as it came down directly at his heart. Rolling to the side he swung around with his leg, trying to sweep Blade's. He, however, casually jumped over them.

"You're pathetic. Too weak, too slow, too small." Harry let out a growl as he jumped to his feet slashing at Blade with all his might. Each stab was evaded or blocked or caught bare handed. Harry's temper continued to rise as Blade's insults came faster. Harry was beginning to get tired. His attacks showed his fatigue. Blade lazily disarmed him. The sword landed a good ten feet away. Harry stood panting in his anger while Blade gave a flash of a smile.

"Let's try hand to hand." He threw his sword and it gracefully landed against the large magnet that held all the weapons from their earlier purchases that week, which hung on the wall. Harry barely heard 'hand' before he was again knocked off his feet. He rolled into the fall both to prevent injury and dodge Blade's next attack. He climbed to his knees as a hard kick was coming towards his stomach. Much to Blades' surprise the kick was caught. Harry gathered as much energy as he had and pushed back. The force sent Blade into the air and several feet back. He skillfully landed, but had a slightly surprised yet happy look in his eyes.

"What the fuck." He breathed to himself. Harry too was stunned. "Go meditate. We're done for today. I have to see a friend." Blade ordered as he gathered his sword and a few guns off the wall. Harry nodded. This happened a lot. He, however, found he enjoyed meditating, which was one of the first things Blade showed him. Blade watched Harry head up towards his room before jumping on his black Suzuki GSX-R1000. It was his baby. He even had a new bullet proof engine. He started the ignitions and sped out of the drive way. As he went between traffic, cutting off cars and veering sharply into fast turns, he thought of what he'd seen Harry do so far. In the last week of training, Blade had noticed that when angered or scared, Harry was able to move much quicker than a human could. And today he was able to catch his kick. Of course he was pulling them; he still put a lot of power behind it. Blade was terrified for Harry, but slightly hopeful at the same time. It could be possible he was dealing with another day walker, like himself. He put the brakes on hard while turning the bike sharply causing him to spin around in a front end wheelie before coming to a stop. He was now facing a packaging company. At least that's what the sign said. Blade knew better. It was a front for vampires. They had their familiars carry out all their deliveries needed during the day. Blood, money, even people if they were unlucky enough to have stumbled inside. The owner was Brad Zabini, an old 'friend' of Blade's. He revved the bike before releasing the clutch. He sped towards the building and crashed through the front door. Two vampire guards immediately tried to jump him. While flipping backwards off his bike blade brought out two guns and shot both through the heart. They screamed in agony as the silver turned them to ash. Three human employees now began to surround him. Putting away his gun, Blade waited for them to make their move. Sure enough they began to charge him. As a punch came towards him he grabbed the arm twisting it around before cleanly breaking it. The man screamed in pain before Blade knocked him out with a hard hit to the face. The other two continued to charge him. When they got close Blade kicked one in the knee breaking it, and sending the man to the floor. The second he punched in the throat and he too went down. He casually readjusted his leather coat before heading to the back of the store. He opened and old wooden door that squeaked loudly in protest. Inside, was a small office with book shelves taking up most of the room. In the center was a large desk with two chairs in front. Behind the desk was an average sized man with dark slicked back hair. His eyes were a cold hard blue. They held no surprise of Blade's unexpected visit.

"Blade. Bit dramatic don't you think." Blade gave a mocking smile before sitting down putting his feet up on the desk.

"Zabini." Blade greeted. "How's business?"

"Better since you took care of Frost." He congratulated.

"I have questions for you." Blade stated.

"Ask away." Zabini replied.

Blade spent several minutes explaining Harry's situation hoping to find out if he was indeed a day walker. After hearing the story Zabini shook his head.

"He's most definitely not a day walker." Blade was ready to argue before Zambini continued. "You said his names Potter?" Zambini asked. Blade nodded. "Well take a look at this." Zambini tossed Blade a newspaper. Blade looked at the head line masking his surprise at the moving pictures below it. The head line read: BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING! PRESUMED DEAD! Blade continued to read the article until he realized the connection. He threw it back.

"So it's true." He stated more than asked.

"Yes. There's a magical world, and that boy you took as your pet project is their savior.

AN: Shot I know, but more soon. I'm a bit preoccupied with school, work, and my other story. Change of Time will have a new and long chapter soon. Please review.


	4. Ritual

AN: Hello again. I can't believe I'm updating this story again so soon. I've been meaning to update 'The change of time', but the characters from this story have been 'talking' to me more. I still have at least 2,000 words for the next update for my other story, so if you like that one more expect more soon. Well here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters…

Chapter Four

Ritual

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" Whistler- from Blade

Only steady, slow breathing could be heard in the small room. It held only a few plants and one mirror. On the floor there was a small oriental rug with a soft pillow on top. This is where Harry Potter sat in deep meditation. His eye lids flickered as he tried to relax himself, and allow his conscious self to slip further into this peaceful trance. As he did he could see a beautiful red spirit, but next to it a darker more sinister green wraith. Harry felt connected to both of them, but the red had a familiar feeling to it. It was like coming home after a long vacation; how the weight of travel seems to lift off your shoulders. He also felt a strong connection to the darker one, but it gave him feelings of anger and hate. Harry also noticed they had a trail of webbing attached to them. The web was attached thickly to the red spirit. When Harry followed the webbing he discovered a pure white essence, which he recognized as his soul. There was a second thinner webbing attached to his soul. He was not surprised when he followed it back to the wraith. However, he was curious to realize that it led somewhere other than just his soul. Much thicker webbing was attached to it as well. Harry followed this one as well, although hesitantly. After a while he began to pick up momentum and he felt like he was now being dragged to the other source. He desperately tried to fight it but to no avail. Finally he stopped. He was sure he was in hell as he looked around. It was a wasteland. Death's decaying stench held thickly in the air. Darkness loomed overhead as thunder roared with a vengeance in the sky. Harry kept trying to get out of where ever he was taken, but he sorrowfully realized he was stuck. He wandered aimlessly around, finding only rotten corpses, tombstones, and ravenous beasts feasting off fallen victims. One of the victims, Harry was sickened to see looked exactly like him. The only difference he could see was maybe fourteen years of age and the brown eyes that held no spark. They were filled with surprise. As he moved on he saw a woman in her early twenties. She stood out among the carnage. For, although she looked decidedly dead, no beast dared desecrate her resting spot. She had the beauty of an angel. Her hair was a fiery red that seemed to tell a story of its own. A story of a woman's anger, and love in equal force; a force that was given out unconditionally, yet fairly. Her eyes were what drew Harry's attention though. They were an identical copy of his own. An emerald green color that drew attention, even in death. Harry forced himself to keep moving. Finally after what seemed like miles of corpses, Harry came to a small basin. It was stone and had snakes slithering around the sides. Carefully, Harry stepped closer.

"Where am I?" He hissed at the snake. The snake, only about two feet long had dark purple eyes that held a dangerous glint of warning. It slowly raised its head flicking out his tongue.

"Master." It bowed its head. "You look like your self again. I'm glad you have found a way to purge the impurities in your soul." It hissed back. At Harry's confused look it continued on. "What have you sacrificed this time? Your memory?" It hissed sarcastically. At Harry's nod it stiffened in surprise. "Come drink of the basin. Your knowledge shall return. It has already been pouring out to you. Have you not noticed?" Harry thought about what this all meant. Some how he felt a familiar twinge of recognition as the snake spoke. Perhaps he was receiving this knowledge, but was it his or the other spirit's. The snake seeing Harry's hesitance spoke once more. "Drink from the basin, master." It hissed. Harry gathered his courage and stepped up to the basin. He slowly dipped his head in and began to drink. Images were assaulting his brain at a tremendous speed. He stopped immediately, but the visions persisted. They mercilessly pounded inside his skull. Years of information being incorporated with his own experiences and beliefs. Finally it stopped, leaving Harry panting for breathe. He gave a small laugh that sounded more like a cough. He smiled an enlightened smile.

"Thank you Samantha," He hissed. "I shall return." 'Bet your fucking ass I will.' Harry thought. 'Voldemort's fucked now.' Closing his eyes, he concentrated. After a moment he felt the pulling sensation and was once again inside his body. His eyes snapped open to see Blade shacking him. Blade stepped back seeing Harry was among the living again.

"I think it's time you meet a friend."

Harry rested his head against the glass window as Blade sped down the street. It had been nearly twenty minutes and his head still hurt. 'That's to be expected,' He thought, 'I did steal over twenty years or memories.' Harry hesitated to tell Blade of this connection he had with Voldemort, but when Blade started to explain he was a wizard and what that entailed, he decided he owed Blade the truth. He was surprised at how easily he took the news. He seemed to give off a 'So the fuck what?' look with his body language. Or maybe it was, 'We'll just kill the motha fucka later anyway,' look. He wasn't sure. And now they sped towards Brad Zabini, a grey wizard who would help train Harry. Of course now he had years of magical knowledge he still needed the 'muscle memory' to be able to use the spells proficiently. Blade pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"We're here." He said. Harry nodded and unbuckled his seat belt before getting out of the car. He was dressed very similarly to how Blade was. However, he vetoed the leather pants in favor of black khakis, every thing else was about the same. He had his new and improved sword, which no longer had a bulky hilt, two custom made .45s with hollow, silver tipped bullets, and several silver stakes. As they made their way into the 'packaging store' Harry raised his eye brows curiously at the shattered door way and blood patters on the entrance hall floor.

"I thought you said he was your friend?" Harry asked.

Blade gave a quick smile and a deep chuckle as he stepped on an already ashed vamp head mashing it into the expensive carpet. "I said he was _a_ friend; just not mine." Harry nodded his understanding.

"What kind of reception will I get?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Don't worry." Blade assure. "He owes me." Harry didn't ask for what and Blade wasn't jumping at the chance to explain so they kept moving. When they reached the office Blade told Harry to go in.

"You're not coming?" He asked curiously.

"No."

Harry nodded and entered the room with out knocking. Brad Zabini, looked up from a book he was reading and gave Harry a small smile.

"Harry Potter, I am Brad Zabini. I am sure you have many questions, and I'll answer them all. First, however let me tell you the basics." Harry played the part of an uninformed muggle-raised wizard. Eyes going wide, mouth hanging open and plenty of astonished "Reallys?" Harry then proceeded to ask mundane questions he already knew the answers to. After about twenty minutes, Brad was ready to start getting into the good stuff.

"I've prepared a list of books for you to read. The most important ones being defensive and offensive mind magic. Since by the time you got to Hogwarts, you'll have plenty of secrets, I recommend we start off with occlumency." Harry gave a puzzled look. "It is the art of defending one's mind. With fools like Dumbledore, and Snape at Hogwarts, you'll need to be proficient at it. Else they will know all your darkest secrets." Harry nodded. He had the knowledge to build his occlumency shields, and had already begun doing so, but he needed someone to test them out if he was going to make them impenetrable. "We'll get you a wand from Knockturn Alley so the ministry won't be aware of any spells you may cast." Brad continued. Harry smiled. He knew he was going to like Zabini's lessons. Over the next few weeks Harry pushed himself harder than ever. Practicing any spell he came across, and doing numerous physical exercises as well. He spared with Blade every day at least for one hour. Occasionally he could make his magic move his body faster or hi muscles stronger, but it was unpredictable at best. So he worked harder. Blade was pleased with his performances and let him come on some of his less dangerous hunting excursions. Harry had now killed ten vampires unassisted by Blade.

Two years later…

Harry waved his wand in a small circle before incanting the spell carefully. A bright white light flooded out of his Holly wand with both dragon heartstring and vampire blood infused for the core. The light began to form into a shield. After several months of training, Harry was surprised at how easy it was for him to perform all the spells he gleamed from Voldemort's mind. Even with his young magical core, he was able to handle some of the hardest seventh year spells. Harry may have been surprised, but that was nothing to Brad's astonishment in his student. After Harry successfully conjured another corporeal shield, Brad called out enough.

"I think it's time we put your knowledge to the test. A duel. First to immobilize or disarm their opponent wins." He explained. Harry nodded eagerly and walked to the center of the room. They both bowed to each other before attacking.

"Diffindo!" Harry hissed quietly. Brad put up a shield that crumbled under the force of Harry's spell, but before it did he sent three silent spells back at Harry. Harry quickly put up a shield that absorbed two of the spells. The third he dodged under. Coming up form the roll Harry fired a powerful disarming spell that knocked Brad's wand out of his hands. Harry was ready to gloat when Brad pulled a second wand.

"Quasso!" Brad whispered harshly. The sickly black spell caught Harry unaware and he cried out in pain when it shattered his left arm.

"Mother Fucker! Iuguolo! Rumpo!" Harry returned with a fairly lethal spell. Brad rolled under it, but fell victim to Harry's second curse which shattered four of his ribs. Harry summoned both of his wands just to be careful.

Brad moaned as he got up painfully. "I don't believe it" He muttered sorrowfully, but with a hint of humor. ", beaten by a 9 year old." He smiled at Harry and gave a nod of approval.

Harry continued to train with Brad practicing new spells and strategies. He also continued his sword and hand to hand combat with Blade. Through this training he realized that even with magic he could easily be beaten by enough vampires. So Harry once again delved into Voldemort's mind. It became easier the more he did it. After looking far enough, Harry discovered a ritual that would give him the strength and speed of a vampire. The only problem was he needed a vampire to willingly participate in it. He explained it to Blade who looked pensive.

"Let's do it." He said. Harry scratched his head.

"How? We need a vampire" He asked. Blade smirked.

"Drop the act." He said. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Thought you didn't want me to know." He explained.

"I just didn't want you to piss your pants." Blade said. Harry scowled. "We'll do it tonight."

Harry had only known what Blade was for a few months. He had walked in on him injecting something into his arm one day. Then when Blade took Harry out to train against some vamps, he heard them call Blade 'day walker'. It took some figuring out, but it was the only thing he could come up with. After reading the label on the 'supplements', Harry put two and two together.

Later that night, Harry stood hunched over a cauldron in the meditation room. As Harry slowly stirred the potion he needed to accomplish the ritual, Blade watched on from the corner of the room. The oriental carpet was moved in order to paint the runes on the floor. Harry was slightly nervous. He hadn't told Blade all the details. If he got this wrong he could become like Blade or worse… He could lose his soul entirely, and then Blade would have to kill him. Harry knew it was worth the risk. He had a prophecy… well half a prophecy looming over him, and Voldemort still and years of experience and if he found a way to inhabit a new body, more power than Harry as well. Harry steadied his resolve as he added the last ingredients into the potion. Blade's and his own blood, which he stirred, this time with his wand. A bright red light filled the cauldron and Harry knew it was done.

"Ready?" Blade asked. Harry nodded and carefully sat himself in the center of the runes. Blade ladled the potion into a glass, which he carefully handed to Harry. Harry held the glass carefully in his sweaty hands. He was breathing slightly quicker than normal. If Blade noticed he didn't say anything. Harry held his wand loosely in his right hand, and the glass firmly in his left. Quickly he gulped down the silky red liquid before raising his wand and loudly incanting, "Novo vita capio vis!" Harry was jerked by invisible hands up into the air. He was held there, hovering, before pain like he never felt burst though out his body. He screamed in pain as he felt his body being mutated, his very DNA twisting itself, causing unimaginable pain to Harry. When Harry felt he was ready to die just to escape the pain, it stopped. He was lowered back to the ground panting. The second he felt the cold floor he passed out, blissfully released from the throbbing pain still coursing through his body.

AN: Well I held onto this chapter a little longer, due to Butlers comment, which I apperciated. I think his advice paid off for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Also if anyone wants to edit my stuff so I can get it out quicker let me know.


	5. Revenge

AN: Another chapter. Got some great feed back. Thanks to all who reviewed. Well let's get to it.

Disclaimer: Blade, Harry Potter, and BTVS not mine…

Chapter Five

Revenge

"Before a man goes on a quest for vengeance, he should first dig two graves." Chinese proverb

Bright light beamed in from open shutters. They reached down and filled the small room. There were only two occupants inside, one, a boy asleep on the bed in the center of the room ,and a tall dark man with a long katana at his side who was standing stoically by the bed. As the light permeated they boys senses he began to stir. He opened his dark emerald eyes and was met with a piercing pain that went throughout his senses. He hissed and covered his eyes from the bright light. The tall figure that now stood at the ready inched his blade a little out of its sheath. The boy rubbed his eyes moaning with pain before speaking.

"Damn that hurts." He said as his hyper-sensitive sight adjusted to the bright room. "How do you get used to it?" He asked. The man standing rigidly next to the bed re-sheathed his katana. The boy heard the sound as clear as if he had his ear pressed against the scabbard.

"Slowly." The man said. "Shades help." He said while tossing his pair towards the boy whose hair stood up on all ends. He reached out with his eyes still shut and easily plucked the projectile from mid air with out any hesitancy. He put them on sighing with relief as they covered his eyes.

"So…" Harry ventured. "I guess you read my notes on the ritual?" He said thinking back to the way Blade had reacted when he saw Harry wake. 'Like he would when hunting.' Harry thought.

"Guess I did." He said sarcastically. "You might have mentioned that you could as easily wake up a blood sucker as you could human." He said with a tinge of anger leaking out.

Harry thought of an appropriate apology for this situation. Surely Hallmark had a, 'Sorry I didn't mention I'd try to rip out any throat that has a pulse in the morning' card.

"Would you have done it if I had?" He asked instead.

"No." Blade said with out any hint of emotion. "Get dressed. We have a long day." Blade said while walking out of the room.

At breakfast, Harry sat silently in front of the eggs, bacon, and juice. Pondering whether it would still fit in his diet. Blade watched Harry from the other side of the table where he had a map with vampire migration patterns written all over it. After several moments of silence Harry's stomach gave and angry growl. Harry smiled in relief and dug into the food. Blade shook his head at the naïve kid.

"If you had wanted blood we would know." He said as one who had been there. Harry smiled sheepishly while swallowing his food. "Besides if you are a vampire you are a day walker like me, and I didn't crave human blood until my teens."

Harry paused his eating considering the possibility he was still a vampire until Blade gave a quick fang smile over his map. Harry sighed with relief and continued to eat at a more sedate pace.

After breakfast Harry and Blade went into the training room to get Harry used to his new abilities. First like usual, Harry did his warm ups. After his fiftieth push up, Harry still hadn't broken into a sweat. He looked up at Blade over the rim of the sun glasses and gave a big smile. Blade didn't return the sentiment and merely commanded…

"Enough." Harry stopped his exercise and stretched out a little while preparing to spar with Blade. Both grabbed their swords off the rack. Before Harry even settled into a stance Blade lunged at him. In shock Harry jumped back instinctively. However, much to his surprise he landed on a scaffolding on the second level.

"Wow!" Harry breathed amazed. Blade was still completely unfazed and joined Harry on the second floor with one powerful leap. Harry readied himself this time, so when Blade attacked he was able to block the attack cleanly. Harry swung back quickly cutting a small tear into Blade's vest. He backed off for a second to inspect the damage.

"Not bad." He said before attacking. As their blades began to crash against each other faster and faster sparks began to fly. Blade chopped downward at Harry's neck who blocked it quickly. They both held positions. Blade was pushing with all his strength down on Harry who was pushing back with all of his. Harry was concentrating so hard on winning the battle of wills he forgot the rest of the fight. Blade, having more experience, noticed quickly and swept Harry feet out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud and dropped his sword, which sled off the ledge onto the floor below. Blade relaxed his stance and gave a true smile. One Harry had never seen before. He helped Harry up with a strong arm and gave one nod of approval.

"So it was worth the risk?" Harry asked. Blade looked at him as though searching his soul for it's worth.

"No." He said simply. "Now that you have… might as well put it to use. Let's go."

Harry sighed before nodding his head. Blade jumped over the railing and landed on the floor below. Harry watched slightly scared. It was one thing to do when being attacked and another to do it for no reason what so ever. Harry carefully jumped up onto the railing and looked down. He gulped. It was at least twenty feet. Blade getting ready below noticed his hesitancy.

"Pussy." He taunted. Harry's eye narrowed dangerously and he jumped off the railing hard…too hard. He landed much quicker then Blade and couldn't stand the impact. He had to roll a few times to ease the momentum. Blade gave a dry laugh at his expense. Harry stood quickly and masked the pain of a broken, but quickly healing ankle. He hobbled over to a chair and watched amazed as his bone gave a snap before realigning itself and healing. It hurt, but damn was that cool. He looked at Blade who was watching with interest.

"You heal quickly." He commented.

"Probably because I'm a hybrid now. Wizard, vamp mixed… Don't know for sure. I'll have to check with Voldemort."

"Ever think of getting a library card?" Blade asked. Harry smirked.

"I always return the books late." Blade smirked back.

"Me too. Let's go." He said.

Blade took off in the direction of the cars. After carefully checking to make sure that his ankle really healed, Harry went over to the weapon rack to grab his weapons. Then heading towards the cards he swiped up his sword and leather coat. When Harry reached the car, Blade was already inside revving the engine. Harry took that as, 'Hurry the fuck up.' Quickly getting into the car Harry adjusted his shades that he knocked off trying to get his coat on quickly. He hated the shades, but needed them. They reminded him of how he always needed a pair of glasses, and how the Dursleys refused to by a pair. His teachers thought he was an idiot, always stuttering when trying to read. Dudley got a good laugh knowing he was unable to see properly. These glasses reminded him of what he should have had growing up. They reminded him of beatings. They reminded him of anger and pain. They also reminded him of one of his happiest memories. Buffy Summers… she gave him a pair of her father's old reading glasses. They weren't much to look at, tape held the old round frames together and the prescription was slightly off, but the way she gave it to him… the fact she gave it to him warmed his cold heart. His life always lacked love. Love that, Buffy provided him with if only for one short summer. Harry sighed and stopped playing with the glasses as Blade put the Charger in drive and sped off. They were driving for a good twenty minutes and heading no where Harry had gone with Blade before. After the lost the second cop for the day Harry finally asked…

"Where to?" Blade grabbed the hand brake while turning sharply into a turn. The car drifted dangerously close between to cars. When they were through the turn Blade let go of the brake and floored the accelerator.

"A familiar. Got a lead a few nights back on a hunt." Blade said. Harry nodded.

"You think this could be the one?" Harry asked. Blade stayed silent, but that was answer enough for Harry. They had been tracking Deacon Frost's vamp and human familiars a like for the last few years. Ever since Frost fell, his cousin Natasha had taken over most of the European vampires. With all the elder vamps dead in the council and now Frost she was happily left next in line. There was also a personal side of the story. Blade explained to Harry that this particular familiar was the one who sold his mother and himself off as dinner to Frost all those years ago. The one responsible almost as equally as Frost himself, for what Blade was. After a few minutes the headed out of the city. Harry was shocked to recognize where they were. After several minutes of driving he began to sweat. When they stopped he was ready to have a full blown panic attack. They were just outside number 4 Private Drive. Blade seemed to notice Harry's sudden change, but didn't ask of comment. He got out of the car and headed to the door. Harry wasn't sure what he should do. This was his uncle. His uncle was the familiar. His Uncle was out of jail? Did the vamps get him out? He shakily got out of the car. By the time he got to the house the door was already kicked in and Harry could hear furniture breaking.

"Get out of my house this instant." His uncle demanded from the living room.

"Dursley." Blade snarled. "You know who I am?" He asked pushing him onto the glass coffee table causing it to shatter. Harry just reached the entrance of the room to see Blade hauling his bleeding uncle to his feet. Harry could see the gliff on the back of his uncle's neck. It made him sick to his stomach. He was related to a familiar. As Blade pushed Vernon against the mantel of the fire place, the fat man seemed to finally notice the other occupant of the room.

"You! You freak! We thought you were dead!" Harry wanted to ask some questions to see if he had masked his magical signature enough. His hope was that if he had then no one in the wizarding world would be able to find him through magical means. It was a variation of the Fidelius spell he altered from Voldemort's mind. Before he could ask what his uncle meant Blade spoke again.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"My uncle." Was all Harry said. Blade gave an evil smile.

"Two for the fat price of one." He punched Vernon hard in the stomach. He gasped for air and fell to the ground. Blade was reaching for him again when out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw movement. He turned to see his hysterical aunt charging the day walker head on. She jumped onto his back.

"Get out of my house." Petunia screamed. Harry almost smiled. She finally went over the edge. 'Probably after she realized I took her money.' Harry thought satisfied. Blade spun her around and pushed her none too gently out of the room. She landed hard. Blade was too busy lecturing the 'Crazy bitch' to notice Vernon pull his sawed off shotgun from under the couch. He leveled the weapon at the back of Blade's head and…

BANG!

The sound of a gun shot rang through the small room like thunder. Gurgling over the blood in his throat, Vernon Dursley collapsed onto the ground. Harry stared from behind the barrel of his smoking gun. His uncle continued to drown in his own blood that was spilling from the large hole in his throat. Blade snapped out of his shock first and kicked the shotgun away from the dieing man. Still hoping for some info he continued to ask a series of questions. None were going to be answered, Harry realized. 'Blade will lose his lead because of me.' He thought. Calming himself, he put away his gun and searched for his wand. Pulling it out he walked over to his uncle whom only had a few moments of life left in him. Harry coldly pointed his wand.

"Legillemens!" In a second he was inside his uncle's mind searching for Blade's answers. After a minute he had all he needed. "The drill company." He said. "They'll be at the drill company." Blade nodded solemnly.

"What about her?" Blade asked gesturing to Harry's aunt.

"I'll erase her memory. Make it seem like a burglar or something," he muttered. After a few more spells Blade and Harry made there way back out and into the car. They drove off heading for the drill company and hopefully vamp headquarters. Neither spoke the entire way. Both lost in their own thoughts.

AN: Well that wasn't the way I thought it would go. Surprises all around. I thought it would be an empty threat when Harry thought he'd come back for revenge. Guess I was wrong. I really thought Voldemort would show up and finish the job. More soon.


	6. The Warehouse

AN: Sorry its been so long. I got hit by a car… again. Anyway I'm writing on a lap top in the hospitol, which a friend had to sneak in. We had a small problem when we unplugged the life support of the guy in the next bed, but after a little shock treatment the got her heart to start again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Blade or BtVS

Chapter Six

The Warehouse

As Blade pushed down on the accelerator before going into a sharp turn, Harry couldn't help, but feel he was fleeing the scene of a crime. He knew logically that if he hadn't stepped in Blade could have been hurt or killed, but the fact that he had wanted to get revenge… to kill his uncle, even before today made Harry feel slightly uneasy. 'Voldemort killed his family too.' He thought sullenly. But surely his uncle deserved it? He was a familiar, and tried to kill Blade! Harry still couldn't believe his uncle was a familiar always complaining about 'freaks'. It seemed a tad hypocritical to be a pet to a vampire when you hated magic. Harry sighed.

"Deal with it later." Blade interrupted his thoughts. "I'll need you here if your going to be of any use tonight. Other wise you'll just get yourself killed." He said coldly. Harry filled with anger. Hadn't he just saved Blade's life? Now he was being lectured after having to kill his uncle?

"Fuck you." Harry said looking out the window. Blade looked away from the road.

"What was that?" He asked condescendingly.

Harry looked him in the eye. "I said FUCK YOU!" He shouted. Blade nodded satisfied.

"Better. Use it on the vamps." He smirked. Harry just got even angrier, but held it in check. The tip of his wand which was holstered to his arm began to glow an angry red. Harry didn't notice, but Blade did. He just continued to smirk almost satisfied. Although if you knew where to look, there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

Grunning's Drill Company was just over the hill now. Harry and Blade both checked to make sure there weapons were in place. Satisfied, they went over the plan one more time.

"Just watch my back. Don't go off on your own." Blade said yet again. "These aren't your average just out of the morgue suck heads. They'll be old. Have experience. They don't fuck around."

Harry nodded. "Neither do we." He said. Blade gave a smile. Harry knew Blade was trying to get him out of his angst through anger, but he also knew he fought better with out any emotions. They always seemed to get in the way. So Harry closed his eyes and began to meditate. His anxious mind began to become blissfully numb. Harry continued centering himself until his breathing became deep and slow, his blood pressure dropped dramatically, and finally he felt relaxed. Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the 'Do Not Enter' sign attached to the large fence which was rammed open as Blade drove through. As they were approaching the building at sixty miles an hour and Blade still hadn't slowed Harry assumed Blade would be crashing through the front doors. Preparing himself, Harry put his hand on the door handle, ready to jump out of the large target at a moments notice. However, just before reaching the doors Blade grabbed the hand brake and spun the wheel sharply. The car turned perfectly horizontal mere feet from the beginning of the curb. The momentum built up sent an unbuckled Harry slamming into the window with a hard thud. Glaring at Blade, Harry opened the door and got out.

"New paint job." Was the only apology he could get from the smirking half-vamp. Blade and Harry both made their way to the large glass doors. Harry was surprised at how calm he was. He was about to go into the biggest fight of his life and if anything he felt excited to try out his new powers. Harry reached back into his leather coat to pull out his gun, but Blade put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I have a new toy to try out." He smirked. He reached into a pocket along the side of his belt and pulled out a small shiny object. Upon seeing it Harry took a good fifteen steps back to wait. He didn't want to be around when that was set off. It was a highly modified Semtex. Although it wasn't as powerful as its brother explosives such as C-4 it had enough power to demolish buildings when placed properly. This particular one couldn't even take out one level. However it would certainly tear anyone in the vicinity to pieces. Not to mention the silver shrapnel placed carefully inside its shell. Although, it was supposed to explode outward from the direction you set it off, Harry wasn't taking any chances. 'Blade got this at a pawn shop for fuck sake!' He thought. After setting the device Blade pulled out his gun and shot the security camera just inside the lobby through the glass door. As the glass shattered Harry could hear yelling coming from inside the building. Although, he couldn't make out what they were saying, he was confident they were angry. Blade then shot the other security camera just outside the door to his left. As glass and bits of metal rained down around him Blade calmly walked back towards Harry ignoring the gun fire that was coming at him from a few hundred feet inside the building. The shots were loud and echoed through out the other wise silent night in warning of danger. When Blade reached Harry he turned back towards the building.

"Rooky familiars. Can't shoot worth shit." He hissed. Harry nodded although watched the entrance carefully. Blade reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal device that looked like something you would use to stop your car alarm or open a garage. After about several seconds about ten humans and at least five vamps had gathered at the door ready to peruse the invaders. Just as the first one was about to make his way across the fallen debris, Blade pushed down on the small device in his hand.

BOOM!!!

The explosion sent tremors along the ground and shook the building. Instantly there was a large explosion sending bodies and body parts flying. The shrapnel shot off in a 180 degree explosion piercing anything that got in its way. Vampires hissed as they were torn apart and then burned to ash. The few remaining guards were whimpering on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Their ears dripping blood signaling that their ear drums exploded from the pressure. Harry himself was rubbing his ears that were ringing slightly also wishing he made it thirty feet back. Blade turned to Harry and gave a satisfied smirk.

"I'll have to pick up a few more of those." He said. Harry nodded.

"And some ear drums." Harry replied as they headed towards the wreckage. Harry felt slightly sick at the smell of blood and death. He could see arms and torsos scattered about and the last few remaining guards rolling around in agony. Blade gave Harry a look and he nodded his understanding. Pulling out his guns he made his way over to one of the severely wounded, but alive familiars. He aimed carefully, and fired. The screaming stopped. Harry watched as the body collapsed and made no more movements. In the distance he heard Blade doing the same to the other two guards still alive. With grim determination, Harry buried his guilt and got ready to fight. Holstering his weapon he followed Blade out of the lobby towards the factory entrance. As Blade pushed open the heavy metal doors, Harry could make out the inside. It was similar to where they lived. Scaffoldings ran in different directions above tons of machinery and conveyer belts. Everything was turned on and the sound of machines hammering or drilling away made it hard to even hear Blade speak only a few feet away, as they stepped inside.

"Be on guard." Blade said quietly though loud enough to carry over the noise. "They're in here." He said his experienced eyes scanning the room. Harry nodded keeping a hand on his gun.

As Harry and Blade began there trek through the large factory, six masked figures jumpred from their positions on the ceiling and landed soundlessly ten feet behind their prey. They had an assortment of weapons, most however, were swords that gleamed ominously when they caught the small amount of light that shown from flickering lamps above.

Harry continued to walk on until he felt a familiar tingling in his gut as the hair on the back of his neck stood on ends. He made to turn to face what ever danger lay in store for him, but Blade gave the smallest shake of his head. Harry, though, had learned to read Blade pretty well over the years and knew not to look. 'Wait 'till they're close.' He could imagine Blade say with a slightly feral smile. So he waited. Finally one of the six got impatient and lunged, sword first at Harry's back.

BANG!

" Festoch melotah!" The vamp hissed in pain as the silver bullet penetrated his torso. A small bullet sized piece of leather drifted down from Harry's coat where the barrel of his gun poke through slightly. Both Blade and Harry turned around quickly. Harry pulled the gun he had at the ready out from his coat before firing, this time straight through the vamps heart. As the vamp disintegrated before their eye's the other five roared with fury for their fallen brother.

The leader of the five stepped forward slightly. "Get the day walker!" He hissed. "His shadows mine!" He said furiously. Obediently the other four attacked Blade. Harry aimed carefully and gently squeezed the trigger. Click. The vamp smirked.

"Out of bullets are we? What a shame." He said mockingly. Harry smirked back.

"Actually I have more." Harry reached into his coat to pull his second gun, but as he lifted it to fire, much to his surprise, the vamp was able to close the distance between them and kick it away and sweep at Harry's legs. Harry saw the move and jumped back a foot just as the leg passed under him. Lunging back at the vamp, he pulled his sword out of its sheath and swung downward at its neck. The vamp dropped into a practiced passata-soto, which he easily followed up with a swing towards Harry's own neck. Not quit as skillfully, but equally as successful, Harry blocked the attack; however the vamp was not deterred. Going through the swing with his momentum the vamp spun around and kicked Harry hard in the chest propelling him back several feet where he landed with a heavy thud. He jumped forward prepared to end the fight, but in mid air a pain encompassed his body like no other he'd ever felt in his centuries of life. Landing unsteadily on his feet he looked down at his stomach to see a good portion of it disintegrating. He looked to his opponent seeing a smoking gun held strongly in front of his body by his left hand. He had a surge of anger at the twerp for using a gun on him in a sword fight. Seeing this Harry gave an evil smirk.

"This isn't a fencing match." Harry mocked before squeezing the trigger again. The bullet pierced the lifeless heart causing the entire vamp to combust in flames before all that was left was dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four vampires stared at Blade a moment.

"Time to die day walker." One said. Blade gave a mocking pout before grabbing the extended arm pointing at him and breaking it while keeping it pinned behind the vamps back. It screamed in agony. Two more came at him from his right and left both wielding swords. The first swung horizontally at Blade's head. Lazily he ducked it, which lined the sword up perfectly with the other vamp. The sword passed easily through its neck decapitating it before turning its body to ash. The next attack was aimed straight at his heart. Drawing his sword he deflected the attack before attacking with one of his own. His however met its target cutting of the vamps arm which dropped to the ground before turning to ask.

Shrieking in pain and clutching his arm the vamp died when Blade finished him with his sword through its heart. The one last vampire was holding its sword out carefully, but with a slight tremble of fear and hesitancy.

BANG

They both turned to see the leader land heavily before being ashed by a second shot from Harry. The now petrified vamp turned to look at Blade who was still giving a smirking yet fatherly grin towards Harry. Sighing almost wistfully Blade looked back at the vamp.

"Sorry." Blade said. "I completely forgot you were standing there." Blade sheathed his sword confusing the vamp. "Leave." He said in a deadly quiet voice. Not questioning the order the vamp took off. Blade turned his back on the vamp and began to walk over to Harry. Just before he reached him he drew a stake and turned back around throwing hard. A sharp hiss was heard before the sound of the metal stake clinking as it reached the ground. Turning back around he regarded Harry for a moment. "Not bad. Let's go."

They made their way through the building strangely only encountering three ore vamps and two familiars. When they approached the office on the highest floor they heard the sound of a helicopter staring up.

"Fuck." Blade cursed before taking of towards the stairs. Harry tried to follow, but wasn't fast enough and soon lost him. Blade made it to the top of the stairs kicking open the locked door. Sending it off its hinges and into the guard in front of the passage. Blade drew his gun and shot the armed familiar in the head. The noise notified the other five guards to his presence. The began to shoot at Blade who was only concerned with the helicopter that was beginning to take off. Blade scowled at the smirking Natasha before charging onto the roof. He shot guards at random as he made his way towards the air craft. The helicopter was already twenty feet off the ground by the time Blade reached the landing area. He jumped hard grabbing onto the landing gear causing the helicopter to give slight dip at the unexpected weight and force of Blade's pull on the gear. The door slid open and a still smirking Natasha poked her head out.

"Hello Blade. Long time no see." She laughed. "Your looking fit." Blade snarled causing her to lose the fake smile. She raised her gun at the same time Blade raised his. They both fired. Blade was able to dodge the bullet, but Natasha wasn't giving off a scream as the bullet pierced her shoulder. The helicopter lurched and Blade lost his hold causing him to fall off from the 70 foot drop.

Harry finally caught up just in time to see Blade jump onto the helicopter. He ran to the edge of the roof and watched nervously. After a minute he saw Blade begin to fall and fear encompassed his heart. He screamed when Blade landed. He opened his eyes which he had closed in fear to see a smirking half-vamp staring up at him.

"Vampire." Harry reminded himself. He jumped off the ende of the building. He screamed happily until he landed with an, "Ooomph.", ontop of a bush. He slowly sat up until he could see out of the bush. Blade was walking calmly towards him. When he was about half way there he turned and looked up at the helicopter in the distance.

"Sorry they got away." Harry said. Blade nodded.

"No big deal…" He then pressed down on the a small metal remote in his hand.

BOOM

Off in the distance the sky was lit up with fire as the helicopter exploded. Harry watched in amazement as chunks of firey metal spread across the sky like fire works.

… "She didn't get far." Blade finished with a satisfied smirk. "Come on let's go home. We have some packing to do." Harry gingerly got out of the bush. Brushing out his hair that was filled with leaves.

"Where are we going" Harry inquired.

"Where ever they do." Blade answered.

AN: Well there ya go. More soon… I promise!


	7. The Night Club

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Blade, Harry Potter and other copy righted characters are not mine…

**Chapter Seven**

**The Night Club**

_**Seven Years Later…**_

Black messy hair was being tossed in odd directions mimicking the movements of his long leather duster. The air picked up the heavy material and whipped it back and forth. He had an expensive pair of sunglasses, which provided him with the little protection he had for his eyes. The air whipped past him at an incredible rate stinging his eyes, and pounding in his ears. He ignored it and released the clutch causing his bike to give a brief lurch as it continued to speed faster still. Cars honked as he drove between them only sparing the smallest centimeters as he passed. Police officers perused and gave up all within minutes as he swerved through traffic. He spared a brief glance down and gave a smirk at what he saw. _300km/h_. 'Not bad,' He thought. After several minutes he saw a plain looking Honda and pulled up on the right side to get a look at the driver. He was a decent looking guy, at about 22 years old. He had dark hair that was gelled back. 'Definitely him. Limey fuck.' He thought. He reached out a hand and gave a hard knock on the window. The man looked away from the road and met his stare. Harry smirked at him and looked at the passenger side. A fairly attractive young girl at 17 or so sat nervously next to the driver. She had brown curly hair and matching eyes. Harry waved at her and puckered his lips in a kissing imitation. She blushed and looked away quickly. Looking back towards the driver, Harry calmly raised his hand and flicked him off. He gave on last smirk before speeding ahead of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know him?" The girl asked curiously. The man stopped scowling at the biker to spare her a brief glance.

"No." He said simply, his thick accent making his voice seem slightly un-natural. The biker blew a kiss at the girl who blushed and looked away. This only enraged the driver more.

'Get a hold of your self!' The girl thought frantically. 'You don't even know him.' She was unable to will her blush away, however. She looked back over to see the biker flick her escort off before driving away. 'How rude!' She thought while holding in a giggle despite herself. Although she normally would never find such offensive behavior humorous, she was currently in the company of someone she didn't particularly care for, and that's putting it nicely. She only went out with him to begin with because he is her father's business partner's son. Her father was the only man in her life that she cared for as pathetic as that sounded. She had a date or two, but it rarely went past a first night.

"So where are we going?" She asked to break the awkward silence. He gave her what he must of thought as a sexy smile. She personally found him to look more than a little constipated.

"It's a surprise." He said. She frowned.

"I don't like surprises." She said. His smile slipped for a brief moment.

"You vill like this one." He said. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

They fell back into a heavy silence. The man seemed slightly frustrated, but the girl assumed it was merely due to the reckless driver. She was blissfully ignorant to the dark thoughts consuming his cognizance. If she had she would have been far more concerned than she already was. The drive continued in this way for several minutes until he finally pulled over to the side of the street parking perpendicularly to the curb. He got out first to try to head her off from opening the door herself, but she beat him to it. Gingerly, she stepped out of the car, making sure her skirt didn't reveal anything. She briefly smoothed down her top as well before closing the door.

"You really don't need to open my door for me." She said put out. He had been running around opening doors, bowing formally while briefly kissing her hand, and basically being a complete gentleman. She, however, was a very independent, modern girl, 'Who could bloody well open her own door!' she thought angrily while still giving a polite and completely fake smile to her escort.

"It is only proper for a man to open the door for his lovely woman." He smiled. Her smile faltered briefly before being put back in place.

"Yes well I'm not _your_ woman." She said slightly angered. Something animalistic flashed in his eyes so quickly, she was unsure of whether it happened at all.

"Ov course not I apologize. Shall ve?" He asked offering his arm. Deciding it was better than to risk angering him again, she hesitantly laced her arm through his. He led her to a large brick building that had a flight of stairs leading down towards a large steel door. It was illuminated only by a flickering neon sign. It read, 'Cognatus Agito Abnocto'. The sign gave a slightly ominous feeling to the girl. She wasn't an expert in Latin, but from what she could tell it said, 'Is it Family…. Maybe, a family gathering at night… no it's all night.' She frowned in confusion vowing to study more Latin next term. The man stepped up to the door and knocked hard twice. A small flap slid to the side and a pair of beady red tinted eyes peered at them with contempt.

"Protsasha? Necta panilach?" His voice was deep and had a slight growl. Hermione was now staring to regret coming altogether business partners be damned.

"Valitio, hedstach gefhtah." The escort shouted back. The girl began to tremble nervously at the strange language she had never heard before.

"Victor, I want to go home." She whispered harshly. He turned to her and gave a sneer.

"By the time you got there, Her-my-ninny, it will have been burnt to the ground and your parents killed." Hermione gasped and tried to free her arm but he held on tight. The door opened slamming against the wall with a clang. Victor roughly shoved her into the hall way leading to where a large rave was taking place. Hermione stumbled to the floor tears burning her eyes. Wishing desperately that she had brought her wand. She quickly got up and punched Victor square in the nose. Snap. Blood gushed freely.

"Bitch!" He screamed before slapping her hard across the face. With a grunt of pain she fell to the floor. "You are lucky my master wants you unscathed." He hissed. Hermione was flooded with so many emotions she barely could think. Anger, fear and betrayal swirled the strongest. Victor bent to pick her up. When they were almost face to face she spat in his face. Growling angrily he roughly seized her arm dragging her to her feet.

"Who is your _master_, Krum?" She spat angrily. He answered her while dragging her towards the increasingly loud industrial goth music blaring on the dance floor.

"You may have read of him mudblood, Gilles de Rais?" He asked harshly over the blaring music as they made their way through the crowd. Hermione paled dramatically at the name.

"H-he he's dead!" She stuttered. Krum chuckled sadistically.

"Oh… I assure you he is very dead." Hermione pondered his words trying to remember history of magic. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized the connection.

"B-but he refused to sell his soul!" She screamed in anguish.

"He was reported to have refused to sell his soul to the _devil_." Krum reminded her happily. "The Barron was happy to accept it, however, and now it's my time. When I've proven myself sufficiently I too will become immortal-" Hermione looked at him with the utmost loathing.

"As a vampire!" She finished. Krum nodded.

"As a vampire." He said.

"Under the control of a sadistic rapist, and murderer of children for all eternity!" Feeling daring, and knowing she would be dead soon anyway Hermione provoked him farther. "Tell me Victor, how many times has he sodomized you?!" Victor yanked her closer to him and slapped her hard across the face. Hermione gasped as her lip split open and began to bleed.

"Now, now Victor, that's no way to treat a guest. After all she has a point." Laughed the six hundred year old vampire. Krum looked up to see his master sitting legs crossed in a dark leather chair. Krum lowered his head in apology.

"I am sorry Lord Rais, I was out of place." He begged. Hermione sneered at the pathetic vamp-wanna-be. Rais seemed to find this amusing and gave a brief smile to her.

"You, young lady, remind me of ol' Jeanne of Dromremy. Brave, although you have much finer features… at least for a lady." He spoke in a light unconcerned manner that concerned Hermione greatly. 'Who is Jeanne of Dromremy?' She wondered…

"You mean Joan of Arc? Of course you had her burned alive." Hermione answered.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I made her a saint afterwards." Was his reply. Hermione actually snorted.

"What of my fate? Am I to become a martyr?" Hermione mocked, though inwardly taken a back at how calm she seemed considering her current situation.

"Nothing so grandiose I'm afraid. You'll be dinner." Hermione's eyes widened in fear giving a thrill to the twisted Baron. "Not for me of course, I prefer a different taste, but my dear nephew, Jonathan has quite the appetite for young brunettes." He smirked looking over at a man looking no older than 23, though how old he really was... Hermione's stomach lurched uncomfortably at the disgusting leer the blonde threw her way. He had long hair, and cold black eyes. His skin was pale, looking as though he'd never seen sunlight. Hermione wanted to puke.

"Well now, I really must be going. Lots of people to kill, you know how it is." He smiled before turning and disappearing through the crowd. Hermione was roughly shoved to the floor by Krum. She cursed him to hell, though only to herself.

"Careful, that's my dinner!" The blonde snapped. He stood abruptly and carried Hermione back over to sit in his lap as he sat back down in the chair. "Shh, don't struggle… it will only hurt a bit." He whispered causing her to shudder in disgust. "If you're good perhaps I shall let you turn." Hermione now tried to kick and squirm away as hard as she could. He merely laughed as he held her down. He reached behind him for something. After a few seconds he brought the cup he retrieved to Hermione's lips. She clamped them closed and turned her head. "Drink or when my men get to your family tonight, I'll make sure they make it last a week!" Hermione hesitantly complied. As the silky liquid tasting lightly of vanilla saturated her senses she felt a thick fog cloud her mind. She was barely aware of the sharp fangs piercing her skin…

BOOM!

The explosion started at the DJ both exploding outward sending silver shrapnel into the dance floor killing twenty vamps and injuring several more. Many ran around wildly screaming as they tried to stop the fire that had spread from the flames of the explosion. Screaming was now the only sound to be heard. As the flames died down with the screams, the remaining vampires formed a wall around the dark figure that killed their brethren. Though at first glance you would believe them to be preparing to attack they were actually leaning back trying to get away from the harsh and powerful aura of the vampire hunter. He wore all black. A long leather coat covered various hidden weapons and body armor. The hilt of a sword poked out from the back of his coat. His bright green eyes were covered by both an expensive pair of sunglasses and some of his thick black matted hair, which hung where ever it pleased. Though it was slightly long to not style, it only added to the dangerous look the stranger held. His stance was one of power, determination and experience. Vampires began to hiss back to one another in fear. The younger asking the older more knowledgeable of whom the daring intruder was. The only responses were fearful hisses of, "Kage Shikyo!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fangs retracted from Hermione's flesh as the sound of the explosion echoed on through the room. He walked carefully to the balcony to see what had happened; fearing that he already knew. He was unsurprised, but still terrified to see the 'Kage Shikyo', or Shadowy Death, standing calmly in front of twenty vampires.

"Ah, if it isn't the Day Walker's _Shadow_; to what do I owe this… _pleasure_?" He asked arrogantly, trying to mask his fear. The man smirked back at him.

"Sorry, but that _music_ was giving me a migraine. You should try some R.E.M, or maybe a little Nine Inch Nails… Oh how 'bout some Who?" He asked mockingly.

As much as the vamp hated to admit it the kid was right. He himself suffered many a migraines while in this club. Curiosity and hope to postpone the fight he asked.

"The Who?" Shadow smirked.

"First base?" While the vamps paused to consider what the hell that meant, Shadow casually reached into his leather coat with drawing twin semi-automatic pistols. The crowd in front of him was staring confusedly up at their leader. One of the less moronic one's noticed, however, and charged at him with a scream. Smirking, Shadow aimed lazily and fired.

BANG

The vamp was dust before he hit the ground. Shadow nodded approvingly at his new weapon. 'Packs a kick though.' Shrugging he fired at the crowd aiming for any of the older vamps who hadn't hid already.

"KILL HIM." John screamed unnecessarily as any and all vamps charged at Harry. He was able to skim down the crowd by at least twelve before he ran out of bullets. Putting his guns away he drew his sword as a powerful vamp made its way towards him. The vamp swung wildly at his head. With well perfected grace Harry dodged the fist before slicing through the vamps neck decapitating him. Cutting, stabbing and chopping his way through the last of the vamps, Harry finally made his way up to the balcony where John and the limey familiar stood. He smirked at the familiar, whose eyes widened in recognition.

"You are ve one who vas on de bike!" He shouted angrily his thick accent leaked through with it. John looked towards Victor with a disapproving sneer.

"You led him here you bloody moron!" He hissed. Victor paled and shook his head negatively.

"I-I it vas- oomph!" He grunted as the hunter's sword went through his stomach cutting through his intestines. Harry turned the sword viscously causing Victor to cry out in pain. Quickly Harry with drew the sword and with it spilled Victor's bowels. He collapsed to the ground gurgling over the blood as he breathed his last painful breath. John merely raised an eyebrow; glad the incompetent fool had a painful death.

"I could respect you before a cowering moron like him." Harry said. "At least it's in your nature. What's his excuse?" He asked rhetorically before flicking his sword hard causing the blood and guts to be flung across the floor away from himself. The sword gleamed again in the low light, with energy of its own. It seemed to give off a hungry hum for more death.

"Indeed." John said lifting his own sword in front of him and taking an aggressive offensive position. Harry smirked at this; glad he wouldn't just roll over and die. He hadn't had a decent fight since… it must have been Germany.

The camp lunged at Harry sword pointed at his heart. Harry deflected the blow delivering a spin kick to the vamps back knee as he passed Harry from the built up momentum. It hissed and fell on to its knees. Using the sword for leverage it got up and faced Harry again who was waiting patiently. This served to enrage the vamp more.

John jumped into the air swinging his sword down towards Harry as he began his descent. Harry spun to the left just as the sword was a few feet from his head. The vamp's sword gave a loud clang as it impacted metal instead of the skull he was aiming for. Harry not letting the vamp catch his breath this time used the hilt of the sword the hit John on the temple.

"Err!" He grunted in pain as tumbled to his side on the ground. "How can a human wield a weapon so powerfully?" He asked angrily. Harry smirked.

"I got a gym member ship for Christmas a couple years back." He answered. The vamps raised his sword from his position on the ground and swund at Harry's legs. Easily jumping over the attack Harry returned the favor and swung down hard dismembering the vamps arm. Blood gushed from the wound as the arm turned to ash.

"Aaaaaargh! Fuck! My arm!" He cussed in pain. Harry nodded.

"I heard about this. You are suffering from ghost pain. See", Harry pointed at his nub, "You have no arm. I know it's all very confusing, but in time you may be able to learn to work with one hand." The vamp growled and reached for his sword with his good arm…

Sllick!

"AAaaagh. You mother fucker!" He screamed as his second arm disintegrated before his eyes. Harry smiled.

"How _is_ your mom these days?" He asked pleasantly. The vamps continued to scream, however a soft moan was what caught Harry's attention. He turned to see in the corner, the young woman he saw in the car. On her neck there were two piercings where blood dribbled down from. Harry frowned in guilt. If he didn't get her out of here soon she would turn permanently. He looked at the vamp rolling in pain. He couldn't interrogate him and save her. Worst of all legillemency and truth serums didn't work on vampires. Sighing he made his decision. With a quick thrust the vamp gave one last shriek before he turned to dust. Harry made his way over to the woman quickly. Sje was mumbling incoherently. Harry lifted her eye lids, which didn't respond to the light.

"They drugged her." He mumbled. He reached into his coat to retrieve a potion to counter act basic drugs and alcohol. He tipped her head back and opened her mouth. Slowly he pored about half an ounce into her mouth. When he was sure she swallowed, he let go. She almost immediately became more alert; however she was still weak from blood loss.

"Please… my parents… They are… g-going to k-kill them." She mumbled. Harry looked torn.

"I don't have the best cure on the market and if I don't get you to it soon you'll turn and I'll have to kill you." He explained to her.

"Family…first." She mumbled. Harry sighed, but nodded. Taking out his wand he pointed it at the wound on her neck.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch, but it's your only chance now." She nodded. Concentrating Harry silently cast 'Fokhagymate!' watching as a brownish spell shot to her neck. Hermione aarched her back off the ground and convulsed in pain. After she stopped and regained her breath she looked to Harry with slightly less clouded eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked as Harry sealed the wounds shut with a healing spell.

"I used a spell to put garlic into your blood, which will only hold it off the change for some time so we have to move fast. Where do your parents live?" He asked as he easily lifter her up to carry her to his bike.

"They live at number 5 Viola." She mumbled from where her head was smothered into Harry's neck. Hermione shuddered when she felt the strong pulse beat against her tender lips. She opened them slightly and licked the spot on his neck.

To be continued…

AN: Hey what do you want from me? It was a long chapter at least! Please review, and I'll have more soon!


	8. In the Middle of the Night

AN: Sorry it took soooooooo long….

Disclaimer: Blade, HP, and BtVS are not mine…

Chapter Eight

In the middle of the night

It was a cold night. Foreboding skies loomed over head as three shady figures made their way out of their four door. The car was parked parallel to the curb in front of a small single family house. The lights were all off in the house. It could only be made out from the flickering of lamps over the street, and the small stream of light reflected from the full moon. It was fortunate for the three that most of the moon's light was captured in the large storm clouds which rumbled ominously.

The trio of men varied extremely. A tall one led the group. He had black hair that seemed to swallow the light. His nose stood out crookedly, obviously having been broken numerous times. The two that trailed behind him could have been twins except for the height of the third. He was only a little over five and a half-feet. The other was just shorter than the leader at 5'11". They made little noise while making their way to the house.

"This is the one?" Asked the shortest of the lot. The bigger more confident one leading the way to the house answered.

"Da." His voice was colder than the air that filled their lungs. The shorter man couldn't suppress the shiver of fear that traveled down his spine at the sound. He looked towards his companion to see a similar expression on his face, though much more guarded than his own. When they reached the door the short man jumped into action. He quickly kneeled at the door and began to use a few tools to pick the lock of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dan did you hear that?" Asked a nervous woman. Her husband groaned slightly rolling over in bed to face his wife. Her brown hair fell messily around her shoulders. Bright scared eyes stared into his own brown eyes. Reaching out a hand to soother her he answered.

"It was just the storm, Em." He answered rubbing comforting circles on her shoulder. "Go back to sleep." He suggested before closing his eyes once more. Em, however was far from soothed. A loud crash from downstairs caused her to jump in fear.

"Dan!" She hissed. He groaned. She elbowed him.

"Fine." He conceded defeat. "I'll check it out." He attempted to get up from the bed unsuccessfully as he was pulled back down by his hysterical wife.

"Are you nuts!? Call the police!" She ordered. He looked at he as though a child sat in front of him instead of his thirty-seven year old wife.

"Hun," He began soothingly, "for all we know it's only Herm, coming home." He said placating. "We can't call the police because we heard a noise." She frowned in clear disagreement, but relinquished her grasp on his shirt. He yawned as he pulled the sheet off his body, and padded to the door. He gave one calming look back towards his wife before heading outside. The hallway was colder than his room, and as he walked down the hall he longed to be back in bed. Just as he reached the stairs a loud crash from down stairs sounded through the silent hall. Fearfully he grabbed the first thing he saw to use as a weapon. He squeezed hard smashing the flowers he had grabbed from the near vase. Throwing the abused buds to the floor he grabbed the heavy glass ornament next to the vase. It was a laser sculpture of his family. More carefully now, he climbed down the stairs silently wishing he had called the police. 'The wife is always right.' He reminded himself. He winced as the third to last step gave a horrible groan. He squinted into the darkness, searching for anything a miss. Shaking off his fear he made his way down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hermione?" He called out cautiously. As his hand touched the cold steel knob his fears dissipated some what. The handle acting as a grounding for him. However, his fears were double when he noticed the lock had been stripped. Cursing himself for not calling the police he began to run towards the nearest phone.

"Imperio." All thoughts of whys and ifs left his mind only to be replaced with a claming euphoric feeling like no other he had ever experienced. All his problems were gone. Every weakness he had, replaced with power, and every doubt with fierce determination. A soothing voice; like that of a Sirens call, both full of promise and power. It sounded through the fog and gave him purpose, a purpose that over whelmed his being.

"Call your wife… tell her all is well. Tell her she must come down to see her daughter."

It certainly seemd like as good an idea as any he had had. "HUN! Everything's fine down here! It was just Hermione! I think you should come down though!" Three figures emerged from their chosen hiding spots. The cold hearted leader looked at his comrades commandingly.

"Remember the woman is mine." Although he spoke calmly, the authority in his voice was unmistakable. The other two nodded fearfully. He returned it with animalistic and vicious smile.

"_They live at number 5 Viola." She mumbled from where her head was smothered into Harry's neck. Hermione shuddered when she felt the strong pulse beat against her tender lips. She opened them slightly and licked the spot on his neck…._

Her canines elongated into sharp fangs. She pressed them gently against his skin. Finally with clarity of self lost she sheathed them deep inside his tender flesh. The blood flowed to her like an elixir of life. In every ounce a promise of hope and vitality filled her more thickly than blood should. She drank for what felt like a life time. The blood was so much more than the demon she had become could have expected. In a mere moment she was drunk off the power that now flowed through her as well. But a small yet powerful blast of righteousness flowed freely through the DNA. It was too much for the animal inside her. Her fangs with drew quickly. Her eyes widened and she gave a cry of pain. However, this pain was not in the physical sense. She cried for loss of innocence. She cried for the fallen. She cried for the forgotten warrior whom saved her life. In less than a second she felt as though she had gained more wisdom than her entire life. She felt as Moses receiving the glimpse of the almighty. It both fulfilled her and destroyed her. All of this taking place in a mere moment.

"For fuck sake!" Harry snapped angrily. "You're making this a lot harder on yourself. Now you've tasted blood…" Harry trailed off quietly. Hermione was much more aware now after her brief meal. His full meaning penetrated the lustful fog of her mind. She went over the many books she'd read on vampires in her head.

"I'm doomed now, aren't I?" She asked quietly. Harry looked down into her pale face. He searched through her brown eyes and found something he had been missing in himself. He saw love.

"Not if it can be helped." Harry said. Hermione nodded once in understanding. Finally they reached his bike. Harry placed Hermione onto the back carefully and waited for her to get a grip. He hastily made his own way on to disable the security system. He was sure she would die now if the UV came on full blast. It confused him, however, that she seemed to be turned while still 'alive'. Humans didn't usually become vamps 'till after they had died and if she had died she wouldn't act so human.

"Hold on tight." He commanded looking back at her. She nodded fearfully, and wrapped her arms tightly about his torso. The bike seemed to come to life with a clap of thunder, seemingly knowing its master's desire for speed. With a shriek from Hermione, they were gone.

With Harry driving, they reached the house in record time. The trip was fast enough for Hermione's guilt to grow over having bitten her mysterious hero. Now he would turn as well if he didn't get the cure soon. She felt like sobbing.

Harry turned off the engine and helped lay her down on the grass next to the sidewalk.

"Stay here no matter what." He commanded. She gave a tired nod. With out looking back he charged towards the house.

Emily Granger made her way down the stairs in a rush. 'Oh! Hermione better not be drunk!" She thought angrily. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped in shock.

"Dan!" She screamed in panic. Before she could even comprehend what was happening she was already being thrown onto the floor. A cold hand wrapped itself in a vice around her neck.

"Move and I snap your husband's neck." The owner of the hand hissed in a deadly voice while motioning to the catatonic man sitting on the floor. He was currently cutting into his arms with broken pieces of glass. Other cuts and burns stood out along his naked torso where his shirt had been opened. She noticed to men, one with a stick pointed at her husband, laughing cruelly while watching.

"Wh- what's g-g-going on." She finally stuttered. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. "Your wizards!" She accused. "Working for Voldemort!" This earned her a hard slap to the face.

"You are not worthy to speak his name!" One of the men torturing her husband screamed.

"She will learn." Replied the man on top of her. "Maybe if she learns well, I'll keep he as a pet." Emily shuddered at the implications of that statement. "By the way," He whispered in her ear, "I'm not a wizard." Unbeknownst to her his fangs grew and his eyes narrowed to slits just before he bent his head to sink his teeth into her delicate skin….

BOOM

The sound of the heavy door getting blown off its hinges and landing on the hard wood floor made all the humans ears ring inside the small house. The one vampire dropped his prey angrily at the interruption.

"What is this?" He asked. "One of Dumbledore's stooges? I don't believe you know what you've gotten yourself into." He stated mockingly.

Harry calmly walked into the little light that illuminated the house. As it landed on his face the vamp let out a hiss of fear.

"The shadow! How did you know-"

"Your boss is dead," Harry interrupted, " and about ten minutes ago the C-4 I planted at your club blew anything inside into small pieces of jerky." The vamp seemed to lose his fear at them mention of his lost comrades.

"My wife!"….and family. Harry smirked.

"Sorry 'bout tha' Gov'na." He said taking on a cockney accent. The vamp screamed furiously before launching himself at Harry… he was dust before he made it three feet. Harry looked around the room. Making sure he was now alone with only the two wizards as threats. Surprised at seeing none he smirked at the two trembling wizards standing across the room.

"How d-did you do that?" The shorter one asked. The other looked just a fearfully confused. Harry threw his arm out slowly in their direction. A spike shot across the room and stuck into the wall between the two Death Eaters. A long silver chain trailed from the wall back towards Harry's arm. Then before either could blink it was gone. They could only catch a glimpse as it disappeared into Harry's coat. That seemed to trigger there survival mode. They both attempted to apparate out of there.

Harry smirked. "You know, I think you guys put anti-aparation wards up." They both paled knowing this was true. Raising there wands in one last ditch effort.

"Avada Kedavera!" They shouted in unison. The green spells soared towards Harry quickly, and Emily was sure her savior would now meet his end. Harry, however, looked perfectly calm as he pulled out his wand.

"Agito!" He commanded. A small black hole opened up before him which consumed the two spells. Half a second later they appeared behind the two men and struck them in their backs. They fell to the ground dead.

Hermione's eyes widened from her spot at the door. He was a wizard! 'Why'd he use all those muggle things then, and how did he block an _unforgivable_!?!' She asked herself. Harry turned and saw her. He leveled a glare at her.

"I told you to stay put." Hermione looked down.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Harry gave an uncharacteristic huff and made his way over to her. As he bent his messy hair fell back to reveal his lightning bolt scar. Hermione gasped.

"But b-but y-y-you're…"

"Dead?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I tell you the story if I don't have to kill you in the morning." He grabbed her and her two parents before activating an emergency portkey to take them to his new home…

TBC

Well. Please Review.


	9. The Cure

AN: Back….. Please Review… that is all….

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Blade and BtVS not mine….

Chapter Nine

The Cure

The warehouse was extremely large, though support beams and equipment littered the flooring area obstructing the over all view. Cement covered the floors through out. And ever sound was amplified, echoing eerily. Towards the center there was an open area with racks lining the walls with many different kinds of equipment, some of which included: Swords, explosives, guns and other dangerous weapons. Suddenly the stillness of the room was interrupted by a loud cracking sound and a bright orange flash. It seemed as though a tear through the fabric of space was created before three individuals feel to the ground. A fourth landed gracefully next to them in a calm but rigid position.

He immediately grabbed the young girl that seemed to be going in and out of consciousness. He hefted her into his arms easily and carried her over to a chair that looked like its better days were spent in a dentist office. Carefully but securely, he strapped her down. She could only moan.

"Blade!" Harry shouted. It carried easily through the warehouse. At this point the second woman on the floor began to stir. Seeing the shape her husband was in she cried out.

"Please my husband… He's hurt!" She screamed frantically. Harry looked in her direction for a brief moment before going back to readying the treatment for the girl.

"Please," She sobbed, "Help him!"

"He'll live," said a cold voice from the second level, "but she won't if we don't help her now." He finished while making his way down the stairs in confident steps.

"Blade." Harry gave an uncharacteristic smile of relief.

"How long?" Blade asked.

"About two hours." Harry answered. Blade shook his head.

"She's tasted blood. You should of killed her." Harry didn't answer, but met Blade's accusing stare. Blade nodded. "Hold her down." Blade commanded. Harry complied instantly. Carefully Blade took the unused needle from the tray to the side of the chair and filled it with a blue liquid from a tiny bottle. There was barely enough to fill the needle. Blade gave Harry a meaningful look, to which Harry accepted with one in return. Pushing the needle into her artery, Blade injected the cure. The girl bucked off the table and gave a silent cry of pain.

"Love those silencing charms." Blade smirked. Harry just nodded. The second woman could only watch in horror.

"What's going on?" She asked. Harry shot her a glare.

"You're trying to tell me you don't know?" The woman shook her head negatively. "Why would they send two death eaters and a vamp to kill you if you didn't?" Harry asked rhetorically. She again shook her head.

"Hermione," she said gesturing to the girl, "said something about death eaters, but she rarely talks to us anymore." Harry grew angry with the lack of information stalked close to the woman before pulling out his wand.

"Legilemency!" He commanded. He easily made her way threw her mind finding everything he needed. He was slightly surprised to see, though she had no walls, her mind was very organized.

"Your telling the truth then." Harry stated. He wanted to scream. For the last five or so years he had been unable to gleam anything from Voldemort's mind. Now all his information was coming from the _Daily Prophet_, and he hated the Daily Prophet. Of course, there was the occasional death eater they caught, but Voldemort was keeping his cards close to his chest. The location of the club was the most valuable info he had gleamed in months. Of course it was a fairly high ranking death eater. Lucius Malfoy. Of course he was dead now. Harry was broken from his train of thoughts by Blade.

"I'll bring her up to the room. Take care of the husband." He said. Harry nodded. He walked over to the man who was covered in blood. He was shaking and mumbling to himself. Harry summoned a healing drought and force fed the man. He now looked better but was still shaking nervously. Harry performed a few more healing spells on the open wounds before putting him to sleep. Carefully, he levitated the man over to the vacated chair and sat him down. Looking back at the now still mother he finally eased her worries.

"He'll be fine." She nodded.

"What about my Hermione." 'Hermione', Harry thought.

"We'll see. Let me get you settled in a room."

After the Grangers were settled, Harry went to his room so meditate. It was a 10' by 12' room, which was more than enough for Harry. Traveling around the world hunting vampires and…. other things, he had grown used to sleeping where ever was available. Caves, under bridges, on roofs, and his least favorite sewers, he slept where ever best fit the mission he was on. So he actually felt slightly out of place with a full sized bed that even had a comforter. Pillows were a luxury; hell a bed was a luxury. The room was almost completely bare except for the few pieces of furniture. The only thing that could be considered a decoration was the pillow which sat on top of an oriental rug. That is where once again Harry found himself. However, he was unable to completely center himself. His thoughts were plagued by the brunette whom he would have to kill in the morning if she wasn't strong enough to resist immortality. In his travels there had been woman, but he had never allowed himself to be close to them. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. They knew that he wouldn't commit, and they all shared similar sentiments. So of course he found it strange after all these years in only a few minutes he found himself consumed with thought of a young woman he didn't even know. He was drawn from his thoughts as his door opened and Blade strolled in. This was common. They shared no secrets knocking wasn't necessary.

"We need to talk." Blade said getting straight to the point. Harry nodded.

"I know." Blade sighed a looked about for a place to sit. Harry seeing this quickly conjured a stool for Blade wandlessly. Blade raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"It's getting easier with practice." He answered the unasked question. "I still can't do many combat spells. Creating seems easier than destroying when it comes to wandless magic." Blade nodded.

"Keep practicing." Harry nodded. "You brought the whole family." Blade stated. "Why?"

Harry sat still for a moment asking himself the same question. "Voldemort wants them dead." Blade nodded.

"He wants a lot of people dead." Blade prodded for more.

"There's something…" Harry sighed. "She must be part of the order." Harry and Blade had been keeping tabs on the order of the phoenix through one Severus Snape for quite some time. "Severus said something about a no-it-all mudblood. He said she was going to get herself killed."

"She probably did." Blade answered. Harry looked down to cover his expression. Blade still sensed it. "At least she has a chance." Blade did his best to comfort. Harry nodded.

"If…. If she lives she'll be very useful to us. She'll be another spy for the order and we can use her at Hogwarts." Blade nodded.

"Her parents?" Blade asked.

"I'll set them up somewhere under the Fidelius." Harry sighed. Blade nodded his acceptance.

The next morning as the sun began to rise, Harry could swear time stopped. He, in a daze, had set up the Grangers back at their house during the night after securing the area. Even the bit of complex magic such as the Fidelius spell, wasn't enough to brake him from his trance. All he could think about was deep brown eyes filled with pain. After which he contacted Severus Snape for a report on what the order knew. Apparently, Hermione had been working with the order on certain projects. Mostly small stuff: com devices that worked in high magical areas, a bit of charm work here and there, but there wasn't anything that would make her stick out on the radar. Now he sat silently watching. Waiting to see whether with the sun would rise a new demon. He briefly wondered if this was how Blade felt when he was the one being watched over. If it was he owed another big fat 'Sorry' or at least a 'whoops.' The first beams of sun penetrated the dusty windows. As the sun rose Harry watched with lead in his stomach as the light moved from the floor to the legs of the chair Hermione was spread out on. The sun continued to illuminate the building. Finally it touched her ever so slightly.

"Ohhh." She moaned. Harry sighed and took out his sword incase she made a run for it. However, as the sun continued to rise she showed no signs of physical pain. Harry leaned closer from his vantage point. She didn't look to be on fire.

"Five more minutes mum?" Hermione asked while giving off a yawn. Harry actually laughed; a great laugh full of joy. Hermione's eyes shot open in shock. As she acclimated to her surroundings she blushed furiously in realization. She couldn't even meet Harry's gaze. After getting over the shock her curiosity out weighed her embarrassment. She fired off a million questions some that made Harry nervous.

"Your parents are at home and fine. I've placed them under the Fidelius, so no one will find them." Hermione's brow knotted in concentration and she nodded satisfied as she realized she had no idea where she lived. "Sides I'm the one doing the questioning. I saved _your_ life remember?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Now why the bloody hell aren't you a vampire?"

AN: And you really hate me don't you. Short I know…. Oh well at lest you didn't't have to wait as long. See ya soon.


	10. Flash Back

AN: OK Here it is! No one's gonna read it cause its Christmas, but here it is! Sorry for the wait. But its almost three times as long as most of my chaps. I finally got a Beta, so many thanks to Rejeimah for her help. The opening scene wouldn't even exist with out him. OK, I have about 4,000 hits a chap and only a hundred reviews. Not to mention they're from the same people. Please Review. With out reviews I lose my fire.

Chapter Ten

Flash Back

A few days had passed since Hermione's inexplicable reawakening into the human world; Harry and Blade were both scratching their heads wondering why she survived. Hermione on the other hand was merely grateful to still have hers. All three sat around the breakfast table, which was merely a few ammo crates stacked together. Blade and Harry were asking any questions that might lead to their answer.

"For the last time I don't know! I was forced into going out with my dad's stupid business partner's son! Who turned out to be a vampire lackey! Next thing I knew my neck was the buffet line!" Panting from yelling she quieted down.

"I thought your father was a _dentist_?" Blade asked coldly. Hermione frowned exasperatedly.

"He is a dentist!" She snapped back.

"How many dentists do you know of who have partners?" Harry asked coolly following Blade's lead. Hermione looked confused for a brief moment.

"Yes, but he isn't a Doctor like my father. He works with my father in trading." She explained.

"Your dad makes enough to do that?" Harry asked. Hermione's face took an indignant countenance.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed throwing up her arms. Harry sighed.

"Hermione we're only trying to help _you_. Help _us _help _you_!" Harry exclaimed passionately. Hermione looked between Harry's beseeching face and Blade's stone cold mask and burst out giggling.

Harry looked at Blade for help, but he could only shrug. Hermione continued laughing until she could catch her breath. Holding her sides from laughing so hard she finally explained.

"I'm sorry. It's just you sounded just like Tom Cruise from Jerry McGuire."

"What's that?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned at him.

"Don't you watch movies?" Harry shrugged and nodded no. "It's a film." She explained.

"Right." Harry said. "Well…" he let out a frustrated breath while running his hand through his hair. "If that's all then-"

"There is one thing." Hermione said her face turning bright red. Harry looked at her sharply as Blade merely adjusted his stance. "When I – erm- bit you…. I – uh-"

"You wanted to fuck him?" Blade asked with a smirk. Harry scowled, but Hermione nodded embarrassedly. Harry had to fight down his own blush as his heart rate picked up. Blade sent Harry a look, but didn't comment which Harry was grateful for.

"After though, it was like his blood was tearing me apart. It felt incredible!" At Harry's disbelieving look she continued. "Yet extremely painful." She shuddered.

Harry continued to look at Hermione almost compassionately when he felt someone's eyes upon him. He turned to meet Blade's stare.

"It's your blood." He stated. Harry frowned, but Hermione began to nod her head in agreement. "Your blood cured her."

"We don't know tha-"

"Yes! When I drank his blood it was like I was dieing and being born at the same time!" Blade nodded.

"I'll take a sample of your blood to Karen." Harry nodded.

"She's a hematologist. She discovered the first cure." Harry explained to Hermione.

"You'll have to meet Snape while I'm in America." Blade continued. Harry nodded again.

"Professor Snape!?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded and sighed.

"I guess I owe you that story."

Five years ago

Harry panted as he pushed himself off the ground. This was only his third outing with out Blade. Ironically enough, this wasn't even supposed to be a hunt. He was merely here for surveillance. Of course, he wasn't expecting wizards to be there. If he had he would have used more than a mere disillusionment charm to hide himself.

Quickly he rolled under yet another killing curse. As he came out of the roll he drew both his sword and gun. The vamp nearest him was dust as he cleanly cut through his neck in one swift motion. He turned through the swing and fired three bullets at the wizard who originally caught him off guard. The man was unable to even grunt in pain as a silver slug exploded through his skull before his chest took two more.

Harry paused to make himself aware of his surroundings. He was just outside a large brick building. He had received a tip that this would house some of the oldest vampire elders for a one night only meeting. With Blade in America, he was left alone to see what could bring such important vampires to this dilapidated building in Berlin, Germany. Shaking slightly from the pain of the cruciatus the first wizard got past his defenses, he made his way over to the body.

Quickly he searched through his pockets. Finding nothing of interest, he pocketed the man's wand. He had a sudden thought that made him lean back over the corpse.

Uncaringly, he ripped the wizard's sleeve off to reveal an ugly black tattoo on his forearm. "Death Eater!" Harry hissed angrily, now wishing he had merely stunned the would be assassin. Until recently he had been able to access Voldemort's mind, however now he was blocked, and now he had found a death eater at a high profile vampire meeting. If this wasn't a smoking gun, Harry didn't know what was. Voldemort was back, and in league with the vampires Harry had been surveying.

Harry found himself wondering how the bastard achieved his goal in retaining a new body. Harry knew of many different ways that it could be done, but he had thought he had already blocked most of those routes.

He could only think of two ways that it could have been done. One: Voldemort found one of his Horcruxes, which Harry hadn't yet discovered, or two: he did a ritual. Harry made sure to destroy the bones of his father, but there were other ways it could have been accomplished, but every one of those options would weaken him incredibly. So that meant he found a Horcrux.

Harry sighed tiredly before getting back up and facing the building once again with grim determination. Considering he hadn't been attacked by anyone besides his latest victims, Harry assumed they were just sentries, and the building was surrounded by a strong silencing charm, which was a bittersweet revelation. It meant he wasn't about to be attacked by the most seasoned vampires around, but it also meant he had to find a way to get through if he was going to hear what they were discussing.

Harry sighed. 'Blade actually enjoys this shit.' He thought, resignedly, as he began to make his way to the side of the building inside the alley. When he was near the center he looked up, and spotted a ledge next to a large window. 'Finally a spot of luck.' He noted happily. He was afraid he'd have to find a way in through the roof. He hated roofs, or at least he did after the French incident. He suppressed a shutter at the memory. He crouched down until he was almost squatting, and then with one powerful leap, Harry landed gracefully on the window's ledge.

Quickly, he cast a series of charms to hide himself from both vampires and magic. He peered cautiously into the building. The meeting was about fifty feet below his vantage point, but he could see perfectly. There was a large metal table with black leather chairs surrounding it. In the center were bottles of what looked like wine, but Harry knew better. Vampires of many races sat towards one side of the table while some of the darkest of wizards sat on the other.

Harry had to strengthen his resolve in seeing the mutual cooperation between such dark and powerful forces. He recognized about half of the people in the room, but what surprised him greatly was Baron De Rais sitting at the head of the table. Seeing him caused a shiver of fear to run down Harry's spine. The man- no vampire, was ruthless, and said to be one of the first vampires of his species.

A largely unknown fact was that there were different species of vampires. Some had demonic roots from a different universe, while others spawned from the malice and hatred of man. Others traded their soul to Satan to become immortal. Rais was said to have traded his soul to some form of sorcerer, but Harry believed it to have actually been Satan himself.

After memorizing the lay out, Harry pulled out his wand to check the magic surrounding the building. It wasn't incredibly complicated so he knew for sure Voldemort wasn't here. For that he was grateful. From what he remembered, or at least from what Voldemort remembered, this looked like the spell work of Lucius Malfoy.

'Arrogant bastard,' Harry thought angrily. After insuring that the magic was insufficient to keep out muggle devices, he quickly put away his wand and pulled out the new toy he had gotten from Ritchie at the pawnshop. Although Harry had incredible hearing, even vampires couldn't hear through magical barriers. Radio waves, however, could.

Harry laughed silently to himself as he thought of the irony of Pureblood supremacy. For all their talk of being all powerful, they couldn't defend themselves against muggle weapons any better than muggles could magic. That, in Harry's opinion, is why nature designed muggleborns. To cross the barrier between the two worlds in order to become more adapt at both. Magic always seemed to work against the user when fighting any non-magical force. That's why Harry stuck to using his sword against vampires. That and he didn't want anyone connecting the very few dots he'd left behind to his identity.

Harry unconcernedly broke a small hole in the glass window, making sure to not let any shards fall below. Once again, the magic worked against them. Lucius' silencing spell helped hide Harry's actions as well.

'Fool.' Harry thought gratefully. Still the magic held all sound in even with the hole so Harry carefully retrieved his laser microphone with an attached digital recorder. It was years ahead of its time. All he had to do was point the laser at a surface that would reverberate the sound being made in the room, and his receiver would do the rest. Harry smirked. He loved these little toys. Quickly, he cast one last spell to make sure the laser was undetectable before aiming it at the desk and turning it on. He was slightly disappointed, but not shocked when he couldn't tell the difference between when it was on or off. 'Of course, that's what makes it worth having,' he thought with a sigh.

When he first heard the word laser he thought was going to use it to blow some stuff up, or at least start fires. Shaking his head sadly he put the earphones on and listened in on the conversation.

"…to not confuse this treaty with weakness!" hissed Rais' right hand man, and nephew Jonathan. "We do not serve your master! We work with him as equals!" Most of the death eaters present looked as though they swallowed something foul and couldn't find a glass of water. Lucius in particular was having a hard time from restraining himself from cursing the vampire back to hell. Harry shook his head. Not that he was a big fan of vamps or anything; it was just that he hated vamps for murdering innocents while people like Malfoy merely thought them below him because of his pure-blood. 'Pathetic hypocrites,' he mused ironically. 'Still it might work in our favor.' Harry's inner monologue continued, 'If they can't get past their mutual hate maybe they'll kill each other instead of the rest of the world.'

"Of course, I apologize. I seemed to have forgotten my place." Lucius replied with a surprising amount of self-control. This calmed the vampires enough to begin talks of the terms of treaty again.

"We will allow your master complete reign on England and Scotland if he gives us the shadow," De Rais finally spoke up.

"The shadow?" Asked Malfoy with a confused frown upon his face.

"I believe he is known to you as Harry Potter," Rais continued. The death eaters took in a collective breath in shock.

"Potter is dead!" shouted out a masked figure to Malfoy's left. Malfoy shot a glare back in that direction that promised pain.

"We all know this to be untrue. Surely your master can sense him still?" not waiting for an answer he continued, "young Harry has become quite the legend in the vampire community. He's killed hundreds of vampires, and he is still but a babe. Many of our kind fear him. For the vampire community's sake, the Shadow must be killed by a vampire," he paused to be sure the not-so-subtle demand wasn't misunderstood. "So do we have an accord?"

Lucius paused. He knew he couldn't give Potter away with out his master's consent, and he surely wouldn't give it any way. Trying to stall for time he asked, "What do you want with him?"

Rais smile was a horribly lecherous sight. It was enough to make Lucius want to vomit. "That is of the personal matter," he said with a smirk. Harry however didn't have as much control, and could taste bile rising in his mouth. He swallowed hard, and continued to listen.

Lucius was saved from having to answer when a sharp pain suddenly went through his dark mark. He hissed before speaking, "I am afraid that negotiations will have to continue at a later date. My master awaits." Rais' eyes burned with anger, yet he held back, and merely gave a nod of acceptance. The vampires all got up, and reached for one of the empty bottles on the table and disappeared. The death eaters stood, as well, obviously preparing to apparate away.

Thinking quickly Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell at Malfoy. It was completely invisible and soundless. The only reason he knew it worked was that the instant it hit he felt as though his body and spirit were split in two. It was a spell he created himself. It was a tracking spell that allowed him to see what the carrier saw. It was very disorienting, but definitely worth it if it showed him Voldemort's location. With several cracks and pops the death eaters disappeared.

For an instant Harry couldn't see anything. Then a moment later he saw what looked like the entrance to Diagon alley. Harry was surprised to see that it was still daylight there. 'Time difference,' He remembered.

Sighing tiredly, Harry concentrated on morphing his features. His young face suddenly looked to be much older. His green eyes became an intimidating shade of black. His hair lengthened until it was just too short of needing to be in a ponytail. His body grew, and he bit back a groan of pain as his bones stretched. His muscles grew as well giving him the appearance of a healthy, strong twenty-year old. Finally several scars appeared on his face: one slashing down across his left eye, and another across his right cheek. Lastly his lightening bolt scar disappeared. Blowing out a breath of air in relief, Harry disappeared with out a sound.

Diagon Alley was under total chaos. People were being trampled on as others tried to make it away from the many death eaters. Screams echoed noisily as the cruciatus was held long enough to break the strongest minds. The few that tried to fight back were killed in more gruesome manners.

Inside the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a small silver object began to spin rapidly while emitting a high pitched whine. The aged wizard looked up sharply from the strange bowl on his desk to take in the spinning instrument. Seeing it clearly he quickly wrote a note on a scratch of paper, and sent for Fawkes, his trusted phoenix.

"Take this quickly, my friend, I fear time is not on our side." The bird disappeared in a flame before the old man even finished his sentence. Gathering up his resolve, the over-the-hill warrior stood from behind his desk and made his way to the fireplace to make a few calls.

"Scream for me, my pretty!" Bellatrix Lestrange gave a chilling laugh as she continued to hold the petite woman under one of the most unforgivable spells. The lady was too weak to even scream as her body contorted in a horrible manner from the spells effects. Through out the alley similar scenes of torture ensued. However, Bella was one of the few death eaters that didn't hide behind a mask.

"ENOUGH!" All tortures stopped a moment to see where the booming voice came from. Innocent bystanders panted in relief at the brief respite while death eaters turned to see who would interrupt their fun. The saner death eaters were slightly intimidated at the number of wizards led by the Albus Dumbledore. Most, however, were not sane.

"Dumbledork!" Bella spat angrily before firing off a spell at him. He lazily waved his wand sending an empty barrel crashing into its path. Shards of wood littered the floor in front of him as the barrel was blown to pieces.

"Attack!" Bellatrix (screamed. The surrounding death eaters followed her order immediately casting spells at the motley crew of the would-be defenders of the wizarding market place. The group was full of Aurors, and the majority of the teaching staff from

Hogwarts, but didn't exclude a variety of wizards from different positions.

Both sides fought with equal vigor, though the death eaters had an edge not bothering to limit their use of magic to Ministry approved, non-lethal spells. Slowly, but surely the legendary Order of the Phoenix was driven back.

Harry cursed violently as he took in his surroundings. He hated apparating! He was in the middle of an extremely packed subway cart in Tokyo, Japan. He was surprised when no one took notice to the gaijin that just appeared in front of them, but he had heard that Japanese liked to keep to themselves. Shrugging and hoping the Japanese Ministry of Magic didn't get too pissed at him for apparating in front of so many muggles…again. He apparated away, hopefully this time to Diagon Ally.

When Harry arrived he was overcome with shock. Though he had seen plenty of blood shed, he'd never seen an all out battle like this. Seeing Dumbledore there he decided to stick to the shadows unless he was needed, and after just several minutes he clearly was.

Dumbledore let out a grunt of pain as he was knocked to the ground. A second spell connected with his midsection cracking his ribs and sending his wand flying away into the hands of the very deranged Bellatrix Lestrange. She cackled with glee as she held the wood almost reverently.

"Master will be so pleased with his loyal servant!" She gushed madly.

Dumbledore gave a tired, painful sneer as he spit the blood from his mouth onto the road beside him.

"Pleased with what Mrs. Lestrange?" He asked pleasantly. She looked at him with a clear statement of, "your crazier than I am," etched on her face.

"Your death of course!" She raised her wand, and with a gleam in her eye cast the most feared spell.

"_Avada Kedavera!_"

The sickly green light sailed at an alarming rate towards the beaten down ex-savior of the world, and pinned from different spots around the alley, the rest of the conscious Order of the Phoenix could only watch in horror.

CRACK!

Suddenly just ahead of the spell a person appeared with wand raised. He cast a spell quietly so no one could hear and a black hole grew in front of his chest just in time to intercept the killing curse. Everyone watched in shock as the hole swallowed a good half of the spell. The second half however kept on course and rammed into the strangers chest.

"Argh!" The stranger cried out as he doubled over in pain. He was breathing heavily as he straightened back up. Blood dribbled from his nose and mouth, making him look even more intimidating. He wiped at the blood quickly before spitting a mouth full onto the ground.

Bellatrix' face went from anger to shock as she watched the stranger save the muggle loving fool's arse just to get himself killed, however as he bent over in pain with a grunt, and did not die the shock grew again. She let out a screech of anger, and fired another killing curse at the stranger. He merely reopened the hole, this time successfully stopping the entire spell. He pointed his wand at something behind her and waved. She barely had time to duck as the same two spells she fired came hurtling out of two new holes killing two of her comrades as they passed over her head.

Coming out of her dive she fired of a volley of silent spells at this attacker. Each dark curse was dodged skillfully, or redirected at another unsuspecting death eater. As the rest of the Order got over their shock, they too began to fight. Now their will was even greater seeing they had a new and powerful ally.

Harry rolled under another killing curse before coming up and throwing his arm out in a sweeping motion. Bellatrix and several other death eaters cried out in pain as something cut through each of their Achilles tendons sending them to the ground.

Bellatrix was barely able to catch a glimpse of a blood soaked chain as it was reeled back into the stranger's sleeve.

"What are you!?" She shouted angrily. Harry cocked his head to the side and strolled lazily up to her as he summoned her wand from her exhausted grasp.

"I suppose to you I am a messenger." Harry answered.

"Who's messenger?" Bellatrix snarled.

Harry smirked. "Death's," he answered simply as he raised his wand, prepared to end this battle, but Bellatrix had other plans and suddenly lunged for his leg. Harry felt an unsuspected tug behind his navel before the Battle of Diagon Alley disappeared.

Harry moaned from his spot on the cold stone floor. He hated apparating, but he loathed portkeys. He preferred not to apparate merely because it was slightly disorienting when using the tracking spell. Portkeys, however, gave him the worst feeling. He thought it might have something to do with being a hybrid, but he ruled that out every time Blade landed with the utmost grace. He also fell and that's why he was moaning. Apparently his head was softer than stone. He slowly rolled over before sitting up. He groaned again before putting his hand to his head. Blood was still flowing from the wound.

"Musta hit it good." Harry mumbled. It had been a while since he'd been hurt bad enough that even his enhanced healing needed time. Slowly he twisted his head until a satisfying crack announced the loosening of the tension in his neck. He sighed when he felt his wound seal itself completely. Only then did he allow himself to take in his surroundings.

"Fuck." Harry muttered. He was in a small cell. It couldn't have been more than five by seven. There was no window, and bars barricaded the only way out.

Harry briefly considered tearing the bars out and making a run for it, but he realized that Bellatrix, and most likely Voldemort, had his weapons. At least he was still in his other form. Morphing was definitely an advantage.

"Fuck." Harry said. Although he wasn't scared of facing Voldemort the thought of fighting a, for the moment, immortal opponent didn't please him.

Waiting was his only option. He smirked. This would be a good time to get some info. He probably wouldn't be considered a risk with out his wand, and Voldemort did love to gloat. Sighing once more, Harry closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"He's obviously a new dark lord! He was using dark magic!" Shouted a red faced Molly Weasley. Her husband, Arthur, sat beside her with an embarrassed expression as he almost unnoticeably shook his head in disbelief.

"I suppose you know what qualifies a dark wizard, Weasley!?!" Shouted

Mad-eye-Moody in return. "Dark magic must be used if we are to fight dark

wizards!"

"And become like them!?" Molly shrieked outraged. The argument continued to go around the table. Sirius Black, the escaped convict, was the host; well at least they were using his house, Number twelve Grimmauld Place. He had a defeated, beat down look in his eyes. As the argument began to quite down he finally spoke, though in a whisper.

"Did you see him? Did you? He looked just…just like James. T-There were differences, b-but he looked just like a Potter!" Most of the order looked at him with sympathy while Severus Snape sneered at him with contempt.

"Yes he did bear quiet the resemblance. He could be a Potter, if they weren't all corpses that is," Snape replied silkily. Black shot up from his chair ready to draw his wand when the broken warrior finally decided to speak.

"Enough. Have we not fought enough for today? Have we not lost enough?"

Snape lost his sneer, and Black sat back down but both still held their previous emotions clearly in their eyes. "Now, as for our new mystery guest, and who he may be I do not know. However, as long as he is saving our lives, and not hurting an innocent we shall stay out of his way. Even better, perhaps we could persuade him to join our ranks. I fear, however, that we will not see him ever again. There is only one person that Mrs. Lestrange would have brought him to, and if that is the case he is already dead. Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he saw his potion master grab his arm.

"He's calling me. No doubt wondering why I was not among his ranks today."

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. With a theatrical twirl of his cloak, Snape made his way out of the cramped kitchen.

Severus Snape, to the untrained eye, was a callus, cold-hearted, bigoted, bastard; to someone that knew him well though, he was a callous, cold-hearted, bigoted son of a bitch. One thing most would never consider Severus Snape was afraid, but as he apparated away from Grimmauld place fear gripped his heart in a paralyzing grip. He knew that the Dark Lord no longer trusted him, and after today He was fairly sure he wouldn't be receiving a warm welcome, to say the least.

He appeared inside Riddle Manor with a small pop. It was no longer the quant little house it once was. It was now much darker and it had been fortified to some degree. Rooms had been expanded and transfigured to give the appearance of the interior of a castle. Torches flickered from the stonewalls giving off just enough light to see by. Strengthening his resolve, Snape made his way to his master's chamber.

With a heavy clank the metal door of Harry's cell swung open. Harry's eyes snapped open. He had to repress a smirk as Bellatrix limped into the cell with two guards. She had her wand pointed at him, though that would provide her with no protection if Harry decided to attack. Instead of killing the death eaters he listened patiently as she taunted and gloated over her victory. Finally she petrified him before levitating him towards the sound of a man's screams.

Severus Snape panted as he was released from the cruciatus curse. Voldemort, tall at 6' 2", with dark black hair, and cold blue eyes, sat on his stone throne towering over the weakened potions master. "Your occlumency shields are remarkable, Snape. Still they hold even during your torture, but I do not need to read your mind to know you betrayed me to that muggle-loving fool!"

Snape glared hatefully at the worst mistake of his life. Looking up from his left arm he stared courageously into the eyes of the devil. "Do your worst!" He spat. Voldemort sighed before raising his wand.

"Very well," and just before he cast another torture spell the chamber doors banged open as Bellatrix made her way into the room with the disguised Harry floating afterwards. Voldemort smiled and lowered his wand. "Even better," Voldemort sounded delighted.

Harry landed next to Snape with a grunt as Bellatrix released him. He winked at her before sending a mocking kiss. Snape's eyebrows rose at the display, and Bellatrix actually blushed. Voldemort merely looked amused.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Harry asked. Voldemort smirked.

"Straight to the point, I see? Very well I shall tell you, but first I wish to know with whom I am dealing?" Harry smirked.

"Name's Shadow," he said. Voldemort sneered.

"Shadow?" He repeated.

"Shadow." Harry affirmed. Voldemort growled.

"Well, Shadow, I wish for you to join me! We could be great! You at my right-hand-"

"I'm left handed." Harry interrupted the tirade. Voldemort growled again, his wand hand twitching. Bella looked furious, and Snape looked somewhere between shocked and amused.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. Harry's body twitched, but he remained quiet, and continued to sit upright on his knees. Voldemort let the spell go on for almost a minute before he stopped. Harry panted slightly as Voldemort sneered angry he couldn't break him so easily.

"Owe." Harry said simply. Voldemort growled and raised his wand again. "What do you want?" Harry asked before Voldemort could utter the curse. Assuming he was ready to comply he answered.

"I need a general. What better one could I find?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well that's for sure!" Harry said. Voldemort sneered. "Ok, Ok, I'll join you gosh!" Harry said with false bravado.

"You must prove yourself!" Bellatrix screeched. Harry rubbed his ears and gave her a glare.

"How?" Harry asked. Voldemort gave a grisly smile making his handsome features seem demonic.

"Kill him, and then you will take my mark." Harry shrugged.

"I'll need my weapons," he answered getting to his feet. Voldemort nodded reluctantly.

"Only his wand, Bella," Voldemort commanded. Bellatrix quickly made her way across the room as Harry wondered briefly why only give his wand when he could easily summon the rest. He supposed there could be a protection spell against summoning, but considering how arrogant Voldemort is he doubted it. Bellatrix finally made it to the far end wall where she disillusioned a weapons rack. On it lay Harry's sword, guns, knives, stakes, custom made harpoon, and his trusty wand. Bellatrix banished Harry's wand across the room where it fell directly in front of him. Harry gently picked it up. Sighing as he shook hands with his old friend. He gracefully stood before making his way in front of Snape.

"Better you than me mate," Harry said carelessly as he cast a banishing charm sending Snape crashing into the weapon shelf causing the contents to land on top of him, forcing another grunt of pain to escape the tired man's lips.

"Finish him!" Voldemort said gleefully. Harry turned to Voldemort and smiled. "You got it boss." Harry walked up to Snape and raised his wand. "Goodbye."

With that Snape and all of his weapons disappeared. Voldemort stood abruptly drawing his wand.

"No! I'll kill you for this treason. _Avada Kedavera!_" Harry ducked under the green spell.

"First, it's not treason cause I'm not your slave. Second, no you won't cause," CRACK!

Harry disappeared just as another killing curse soared to his last location.

"Argh!" Voldemort shrieked. He sat back heavily onto his thrown. Bellatrix scurried across the room to Harry's last location to see if he really escaped.

"Don't bother, Bella. I felt my wards break. He's gone." Bellatrix nodded, but frowned as she heard an odd beeping. She bent over to see a small silver object. She reached out to pick it up.

"Don't touch-," before he could finish, Bella picked up the device activating it.

BOOM!

Bellatrix was dead almost instantly as the explosive went off scattering her body parts all over Voldemort's throne room, or rather what was left of it. Voldemort screamed as his flesh was burned from his bones before he could apparate away. Finally Riddle Manor exploded outwards sending pieces of death eaters, and wood in every direction.

Harry sighed happily as his watch stopped blinking. He sighed again exasperatedly as he looked down at the unconscious Severus Snape. Harry shrugged before going to his room to meditate leaving the man to wake up on his own. As

Harry relaxed and closed his eyes he smiled. They now had a spy in the Order of the Phoenix.

AN: Well? Please Review.


	11. I Spy

AN: What up? HAPPY NEW YEAR, and all that crap. Clucks tongue. 2,461 hits so far for last chapter and I scored a measly 21 reviews. For tose of you that did review thanks very much! The rest of you… well on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada yada ya…

Chapter 11

I Spy

Hermione could only stare stunned at Harry. After hearing his life story he couldn't blame her. Of course he left out a few things here and there. Like him being a hybrid for one. Still it was a lot to take in. Harry waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. It worked. She slapped it away and set a glare at him.

"That is very rude!" She reproved. Harry smirked and took a bow.

"Sorry Milady." He said with false bravado. Her glare lessened and she eventually let out a small giggle. It was mostly due to the tension still in the air, but it made them both feel more comfortable especially in the vast, open space of the cold warehouse.

"So that's everything?" She asked. Harry gave her a condescending look.

"You think I've know you long enough for 'everything?'" He asked rhetorically. Hermione looked down uncomfortable for a moment.

"So what will you tell Professor Snape when he comes for me?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"He won't be coming for you. He's coming to give me an update." Harry explained. Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"I have to get back to headquarters. I still have work to do!" She exclaimed. Harry again shook his head.

"Not with them you don't. You'll be staying here until the new term begins. I will train you both magically, and physically. Until we find out why the vamps want you dead you'll be in danger. Plus I can't have any of the secrets you now know getting out."

Hermione gave him a snotty look. "I assure you I am an accomplished Occlumens." Harry sighed. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Harry had drawn his wand and penetrated her weak shields. After finding a memory of her 'training' with Snape he left her mind.

"Very accomplished." Harry mocked. Hermione glared at him.

"How dare you!" She screamed. Harry made a show of rubbing his ears before replying.

"Far too easily I'm afraid. You need a lot of work. Now excuse me for a moment I need to prepare for our guest's arrival." Harry turned and quickly made his way to his room where he began the familiar process of morphing his body. The change was easy, but trying to clear his head of the spitfire brunette in the other room proved more difficult.

Hermione sat still. Her posture reflected her irritation at the boy-who-lived to be a rude, vile, sexy- 'whoa! sexy!?' She thought shocked. Resignedly she accepted she had a crush on her savior. 'But who wouldn't!?" She defended herself. 'He's saved hundreds of lives probably a lot more if you count the first time he stopped Voldemort.' She blushed as the memory of her being held tightly by him passed through her brain. She remembered the power, and lust she felt when she tasted his blood. She shook her head to clear it. Still green eyes lingered in the forefront of her mind until a loud 'Crack' sounded just behind her. She jumped in surprise falling from her seat as she did. Hermione quickly got up to see the source of the noise.

"Professor Snape!" She exclaimed with a hand over her heart. Snape gave her a cold calculating look.

"Miss Granger, I see Stig was able to save your useless life." He said in greeting. Hermione did a quick check to remember that Stig was Harry or Shadow. 'Geez he is starting to have too many aliases.'

"Y-yes he saved my life." She finally managed. "Yours as well, or so I hear." Snape sneered condescendingly at her.

"If you call breaking eight ribs, a concussion, and internal bleeding saving my life than yes he did." Snape looked around. "Where is the resident hero anyway?"

"Right behind you." Hermione answered. Snape jumped as though shocked as 'Stig' made his way into the open.

"Sorry to give you a fright, Snape." Stig said as he turned to look at Hermione. "Staring is also very rude." He told her. She broke her gaze with a blush. Harry had warned her about his alter-ego, but it was still hard to get used to the idea that it was actually Harry, and not 'Stig.' He seemed so different now, and not just in appearance. He held himself almost carelessly in this form. He almost looked happy. She shook her head to clear it and try to focus on the conversation that was still going on before her.

"Dumbledore will want Granger back." Snape had said. Stig glared at him.

"I'm afraid it's not up to that fool, Snape. She has work to do here, and this is where it is safe at the moment." Snape nodded uncaringly.

"I can report to the headmaster from here." Hermione jumped in.

"See? No problem, now moving on wha' da ya got ta tell me?" Stig asked. Snape sneered though Stig's lack of reaction made it feel pointless. Sighing Snape answered.

"As you know the number of The Dark Lord's death eaters are dwindling rapidly. He continues to send them on useless raids to show his power, and every time he loses a few more men. This is of course the reason he enlisted the vampires under his-" Harry gave a board look before interrupting.

"Does Dumbledore know how Voldemort got his body back yet?" Snape gave Stig a sour look at being interrupted, but replied none the less. Harry already knew the ways Voldemort could achieve it, but if Voldemort used a Horcruxe then he needed to know which one.

"He believes that he merged his soul with one of his Horcruxes." Snape answered plainly. At Harry's raised eyebrow he continued. "As you know a first year was killed a few years back by someone claiming to be the heir of Slytherin. Dumbledore has informed me personally that he has reasons to believe that it was a diary Tom Riddle used while at school…" He stopped at Harry's dawning look of understanding. "You are familiar with Horcruxes?" He asked surprised. Stig nodded his face expressionless.

"I had figured that he used a Horcruxe to get his body back." This information, although seemingly useless, was very important to Harry. Now he new precisely which Horcruxes were left. "Why now? How'd Dumbledore come across this info now?" Harry asked.

"It would seem our new resident Potion Master at Hogwarts was Riddles mentor in some ways." Snape answered. "His name is Horace Slughorn. He started teaching at Hogwarts around the same time as Dumbledore, and retired close to the end of the first war." Harry nodded remembering him from Riddle's mind as the one who told Voldemort about Horcruxes. Hermione was jumping slightly from foot to foot while biting her lower lip.

"Do you need to use the bathroom, Miss Granger?" Snape asked mockingly. Blushing, Hermione stopped her dance and answered.

"I was wondering Professor, what position you would be filling at Hogwarts now?"

"I will be Hogwarts' first competent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in over twenty years." He said imperiously. Harry gave a hearty chuckle at Snape's answer. Even Hermione giggled a little. "If there is nothing else I shall be going." Snape paused raising an eyebrow in question.

"One last thing. As for Dumbledore, tell him that Hermione was saved by Harry Potter's mentor and is staying with him until the beginning of term. At that time both Harry and Hermione will be on the train for Hogwarts." Snape held in his ire at a new Potter remarkably well, Harry thought. "Don't look at me like that Snape. Hell, I had to personally train him in all areas of magic for over a decade. All you have to do is teach him one class for a year." Harry said in comfort. Snape lost most of his anger. Instead his face showed sympathy.

"That must have been horrible." Snape commiserated. Harry nodded.

"You have no idea."

"Dumbledore will be happy." With that Snape disappeared. Hermione almost immediately began shouting.

"Why on earth did you tell him that you know Harry Potter!? I thought you didn't want anyone finding out what you were capable of yet!? Snape be trust wothy, but Voldemort is a strong Legilemns.!" Hermione was panting with rage, and all Harry could think was how hot she looked. "Well!?" She demanded.

"Relax, if Snape was going to put two and two together he would have done it years ago, and if he put any stock in the rumors of Harry Potter hunting vampires then this would explain where Harry picked up the skills nicely." Harry said. Hermione understood he didn't want to expose Blade. "By the way you look incredibly sexy breathing all heavy like that." Hermione screeched and practically ran to her room mumbling about vile vampire slayers. Harry smirked and began the slightly tiring transformation back to his regular appearance.

Snape as Harry suspected, knew that Stig had some connection to the infamous 'Shadow.' He sneered at the thought. Rumors of the dark avenger disemboweling, torturing, and killing death eaters had floated around for the last few years, but he had never put any stock in it. Rightfully so, it seemed. Potters never could see the big picture past their own personally and idiotic ethics. Snape almost snarled at the thought of all these kills going to Potter when in fact it had been his mentor all along. His face took on a look of concentration for a brief moment as he stared across the street at number eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place. Suddenly number twelve shimmered and popped into existence as he brought the secrete phrase to the front of his mind, 'the headquarters for the order of the phoenix is number twelve Grimmauld Place.' Snape quickly made his way across the street, and banged impatiently at the door cursing the headmaster's 'No Apparation' policy now in affect under his breath.

"Who's there!?" A gruff voice growled through the thick oak door. Snape scowled angrily.

"You know damn well who it is!" He snapped. Mad-Eye Moody merely gave another growl.

"Maybe I don't trust death eaters!" Snape actually rolled his eyes. A soft but firm voice joined the conversation from the other side of the door.

"Allastor, I believe it is safe to allow Professor Snape admittance."

"Aye, Dumbledore." Mad-Eye growled disappointedly. The door swung open and Snape's senses were assaulted with the piercing scent of bleach. Dumbledore smiled at Snape's expression.

"I'm afraid Molly may have gotten carried away with her cleaning potions." Snape said nothing as he made his way into the house. He had lost a lot of respect for the old man over the years. Dumbledore put all his faith on a mere child to save the world from a power hungry maniac with decades of experience. The old man forgot what it was to wage war. It wasn't pawns and kings. It was blood and glory. It had simply been too long since he had tasted fear and pain. Then again perhaps he's become numb to pain. Snape mused. Blue eyes locked onto cold black. Dumbledore looked away first.

"If everyone will please meet in the kitchen so we can get this meeting underway." Dumbledore spoke, though it was obvious his mind was miles away. A large black dog came running down the stairs barking loudly all the way down. Snape sneered until it disappeared into the kitchen his barks fading as well. Meanwhile at the side of the stairs a fairly plump woman was arguing with what was obviously her offspring. The young man was about six foot four, he had unkempt orange hair which clashed horribly with his bright yellow t-shirt.

"Mum! I am an adult now! I can bloody well join the order if I want to!" He snarled angrily. "Everyone else in the family is in the order!" He whined. Molly Weasley put her hand on her plump hips and glared.

"Listen here, Ronald Bilious Weasley! You may be seventeen, but you are far from being an adult! While your living under my roof you will not be a part of the order, and that's final!" She ended with a shout. Ron glared angrily, but kept quiet. He was now backed up into a corner. He had none of his own money and his brothers all refused to take him in if he got kicked out. Molly's expression softened. "I'm sorry Ronald; I just don't want to lose another to this blasted war! Wasn't Ginny and your father enough!?" Ron scowled but didn't say anything.

"Filth! Blood traitors! Mudbloods, Half-bloods get out of my house!" The few stragglers left in the room groaned as Mrs. Black began another shouting match and quickly made there way to the kitchen. Ron looked in that direction longingly for more than one reason before stomping his foot childishly and running up stairs to his room. Molly shook her head at her immature son and once again cursed the fates. Ron had become, loathe she was to admit it, a brat, and coming from an extremely loving mother that was saying something. He blamed himself for Ginny's death, and now only a few years ago Arthur died protecting a stupid prophecy! Still there was no excuse. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was shabby at best. The cabinets were warped and the paint was peeling. The motley crew was gathered around the antique table. Dumbledore was at the head of the table to his right sat a rough looking man. He had thick matted hair, which hung down past his shoulders. His beard was messy and showing bits of grey. He had a vacant expression. To the old man's left was Snape who looked at the man in front of him with disgust.

The meeting commenced as usual. Dumbledore portrayed himself as an all-knowing god as people gave reports of inconsequential information. Finally after twenty minutes Dumbledore turned to Snape for his report. Snape stood and glared around the room before casually stating.

"Hermione Granger and her family are safe and being protected by Stig." Dumbledore's eyes brows rose as he recalled his savior. "She will return with Harry Potter, who will be attending Hogwarts this fall." All hell broke lose at once. Snape smirked as people stuttered about not believing him to be alive, and how their savior was returning. Dumbledore was the latter, though he remained quiet with a contemplative expression firmly in place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione grunted.

"Harder!" Harry shouted. Hermione moaned.

"I can't it' s too much!" Harry grabbed the pole before she lost her grip and pulled it back into its resting place with a resounding clang.

"How much weight was that!?" She shrieked. Harry smirked as she turned around to see an empty bar. "Nothing!" She screamed. Harry shook his head.

"It's an Olympian pole so it weighs about 45 lbs, but you have a long way to go." It was the third day of training and already Hermione just wanted to die. Harry had her doing so many physical exercises she thought she'd have an aneurism.

"Why do I have to lift weights anyway? I get the cardio, but I- errr- I'm a girl! I shouldn't have to lift weights!" She ranted. Harry shook his head.

"Cardio's fine if you were only fighting wizards, but with vampires in the fight you'll need to be able to wield muggle weapons as well, and that can be strenuous." He explained. Hermione scowled.

"Why can't I use a feather weight spell on the weapon?" Harry paused and Hermione smiled triumphantly ready to do a victory dance.

"What about when you lose your weapon? What if it's just you and the vamp and no weapon?" Hermione looked down disappointed. Harry smirked. "Come on, well go for a run." Hermione pouted. Harry smiled at her cute expression, "Then we'll get some ice cream." Hermione gave a beaming smile in thanks. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

AN: My editor said I screwed up on the timeline by about a year. I'm pretty lazy when it comes to that type of stuff so just pretend it matches up. If you didn't notice… that was just a test and I never messed the timeline up. Just keeping you on your toes.


	12. Blood in Blood out

AN: OK I took forever on this chap… I know… but I had to visit some colleges…. Anyway I just finished and sent it to my editor, but it's been two days and I didn't want to keep it to myself any longer. So here it is…. Completely raw, but entertaining…. Sorry for any mistakes….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine….

Chapter Twelve

Blood in Blood out

The morning was cold and dark. The clouds mocked the people below, the collection of rain particles smirking as they soaked in the sun's rays. Laughing at the children wishing the summer weather would have lasted a little longer as their overbearing mothers packed them into layers of uncomfortable clothes. A large brick building whose exteriors matched the weather's gloom seemed to revel in the harsh winds that blew by and through open or broken windows. The building perhaps wished for the rest of the city to share in its desolation, for the building had much to lament. Graffiti covered a large portion of the worn brick walls. The rusted and cracked windows, parts hanging loosely from old hinges, created an image of two sad eyes, both lonely and tired. The large bay doors below had large indentures from vehicles that backed up too far or messenger boys banging away for entrance. The old green paint cracked and peeled away from scratches and corners. Even the handles hung on loosely. From a distance it appeared as though a sad frown was in its place rather than the strong metal doors. Distant grunts and moans mixed into the sound of the howling wind which made the building sound as though groaning for retribution. The grunts and moans however where not from the building, but the occupants inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rolled under a dark spell and came up firing three of her own all soundlessly. Harry hastily cast a shield which easily absorbed two of the spells. The third made its way through, however Harry simply ducked under the barrage. Hermione frowned as she took a few steps back from Harry. She knew that if she got too close the battle would be over before it started. As she ducked under two of Harry's spells she attempted to devise a quick plan. A prickling sensation in the back of her mind made her stop short as she was about to cast a spell and reinforce her occlumency shields. However, in her lapse Harry managed to work his way closer to her. He quickly swept his legs in an attempt to bring her to the floor. Hermione managed to jump over them just in time. However she was not prepared for the paralysis spell that impacted with her chest while she was in mid air. As she fell to the floor not even able to grunt in pain Harry came over to gloat in his victory, but Hermione fought the effects of the spells. She concentrated hard on sending her magic to the source of the spell to disband its effects on her. She finally felt something a kin to a plug being taken out of a drain, and with it she could feel the spell seeping out of her. She twitched her toes for confirmation. Yep she could move. Harry was talking continuously about the art of war, and blaa blaa blaa. Hermione swung up with her leg hard right between Harry's legs. The impact was swift and hard just as Harry's reactions.

"Son of a bitch!!!" He then collapsed to his knees. His eyes watering Harry rolled over onto his side and lay still panting. Hermione covered her mouth in a silent gasp as she realized what she'd done.

"Oh! Harry!" She scurried over to him on all fours. Harry put up his hand to keep Hermione from touching him. He couldn't believe how bad that hurt! His healing ability didn't even seem to be kicking in yet.

"I'm sorry it was instinct!" Hermione watched his face anxiously as he continued to meditate. Finally he felt sweet relief as the pain receded quickly. He sat up and was prepared to yell at Hermione, but when he saw her anxious face he simply couldn't.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm fine now." Hermione's face went from anxious to incredulous.

"How the hell can you be ok! I should probably take you to the hospital!" She shrieked. Harry shook his head contemplating telling her of his ritual. He had grown to like her over the last few months, but he wasn't sure how she would react knowing he was classifiably a 'dark creature.' Harry opened his mouth to explain when…

"Harry's magical core has sped up his healing process over the years of training." Hermione jumped as Harry looked up relieved he didn't have to answer to Hermione…yet.

"Blade." Harry greeted. Blade nodded to him and Hermione. Hermione was still reeling with the information that Harry had enough raw power to heal himself.

"I have some info for you to check out." Blade stated.

"From the Doc?" Harry asked. Blade nodded. "Hermione can see it too." Blade stared at Harry for a moment before turning his piercing gaze towards the person in question.

"Fine." He stated handing Harry a disc. "I'll be back in a minute. Then I'll show you some crazy shit." Harry nodded and quickly made his way out of the training room and towards the 'office.' It had a few perimeter monitors, a computer and a case of guns all loaded with silver. Harry sat in front of the computer and quickly popped the disk in. Hermione sat on a chair next to his with an expression of bliss at the idea of leading something from one of the leading doctors in the world.

After only a few minutes Blade entered the small room. Rather than grabbing a chair he chose to lean against the wall in the corner.

"Open the file." Harry nodded and did as he was asked. A video came up. It looked like regular blood cells only there were more than he was used to seeing. Harry turned to Blade with a confused expression, but Blade merely pointed at the screen.

The screen zoomed in on some of the blood cells. Only then did it become apparent they weren't blood cells at all. It looked like some kind of virus. As the virus came in contact with the blood cells they began to glow before merging into one glowing blood cell. The video screen turned black.

"Oh my god." Hermione mumbled looking at Harry in awe. Harry turned from her and back to Blade.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The cure." Blade stated.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Everything."

De Rais lay on his four poster bed with a contended countenance. Blood was smeared over his face dripping down onto is bare chest. A sharp knock at the door drew his attention.

"Come in!" He snapped angry with the interruption. The door swung open and a young familiar crept in fearfully.

"M'lord, the dark lord has requested more of your men." He bowed his head afraid of the reaction. De Rais smiled a chilling smile.

"The foolish human's killed more of his men?" He didn't wait for a response. "He still believes himself immortal, the fool. Killing everyone of his supporters; he assumes he so all powerful that he doesn't need them." De Rais smile fell. "He shall fall, and our lord shall rise again more powerful than before!" The young man trembled in the doorway. "Very well send five volunteers." Sighing with relief he turned to leave. "Oh and do send someone to take it away. They're fun to play with, but it leaves such a mess!" The young man shuddered as he looked at the naked, and mutilated corpses of two seven year old boys.

"Yes, M'lord."

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost three months, and Harry was starting to really enjoy Hermione's company. He'd never had a relationship before, friendly or otherwise, but with Hermione he had grown into this… friendship. The word felt foreign on his tongue. Blade was his mentor, and sometimes he seemed like a father might, but that was the closest he had to a family. Of course there was Buffy… Buffy… He sighed. It had been years since he saw her, almost a decade. That didn't stop him from thinking of her. She had been his first and only friend until now. That brought him back to present. The training regimens he had her on, both physical and magical, had paid off he decided. Hermione gave another yank on his hand and he was pulled forcefully through Diagon Alley.

"Come on James! You have to see Flourish and Blotts!" Hermione was beaming as she pushed her way through the crowd. Harry neglected to mention he'd seen it enough in the past, but it was nice to see a crowd again. With death eaters and vampires lurking people had begun to stay home. Education and shopping, it seemed, was as good a social lubricant as alcohol. Another tug and Harry was following dutifully behind the now vibrant blonde. Hermione had been against- to put it mildly- becoming a blonde on principle, but Harry was adamant they not go out unless they had the proper disguises. Harry chose to go as a first year. He was now only 5'3'' with short brown hair and big innocent blue eyes. Hermione found him adorable. As for her, she was now a busty witch transferring from Beauxbatons. "OOooh!" She squealed. "lookah who es signing autogrlaphs!" Harry thought she needed to work on her accent, but followed her gaze to see none other than the phony Lockhart.

"You can't be serious!?" Harry asked aghast. "Wasn't he the defense teacher the year the student died and the school was almost shut down?" Hermione shook her head as though talking to a small child…

"He did all he could! I read about it in his book _Magical, Aren't I_?" She huffed. "There was an acromantula stalking about the castle! He was held back from saving Ginny due to thousands of spiders the size of a car!" Harry shook his head. How could such a beautiful, smart woman fall for such an idiot's tricks?

"Don't you think someone would have seen them then?" Harry prodded. Hermione nodded shocking Harry.

"I saw one… well only its eyes… through some water, but it was haunting! I was petrified most of the year. I even missed exams…" She trailed off sadly.

"But acromantula don't petrify their victims!" Harry argued, but he was drowned out by a boisterous voice ringing out from a small wooden platform in front of the store…

"Yes, yes it is I, Gilderoy Lockhart! I am here to read a caption from my new book, _He's so magical_! After which I shall be signing copies." A roar a feminine approval exploded outside the small shop. Harry scowled as he noticed Hermione, although not screaming, clapping enthusiastically while practically jumping up and down. If her wild hair and perky breasts weren't distracting him so, he would be scolding her. Instead he scowled coldly, which actually looked pretty cute on his eleven year old face, rather than intimidating. Suddenly a large force pushed past Harry strongly, shoving him to the ground. A sea of red followed the bull that knocked Harry down.

"How dare _you_!" The mass shrieked angrily. "How could you capitalize on my poor daughter's death!"

Harry had finally regained his footing to see a plump red-headed woman furiously shacking a copy of _Magical,aren't I_ at Lockhart.

"My dear woman, I only print such things to prepare the other young witches for the horrors they will face! I did all I could for young Jennifer-"

"Ginevra!" Molly snapped back.

"Yes , exactly as I said. Poor young Ginevra fell prey to the dark forces, and because of this mistake dark forces thrive in our world!" At this point both Mrs. Weasley and Harry's temper had reached a their pinnacle. Luckily for Lockhart a man, Molly's husband Harry assumed, held her back. Harry, however had no such restraints. Completely forgetting that he was trying not to draw attention to himself and he looked to only be eleven, Harry pushed his way through the crowd and jumped up onto the stage. Harry's anger and magic rolled off of him in waves sending chills down the spine of everyone within a three-meter diameter.

"NO! It was not the innocent children that allowed 'dark forces' to prey on the weak! It's the ignorant, manipulative and foolish adults! People like you!" Harry pointed wildly at Lockhart. "And all of you! Catering to such a fool as this! Why do you play his games? Buy his books!?" Harry grabbed a copy off the table Lockhart sat behind. "There is not one useful bit of information in this whole… BLOODY… BOOK!" Harry threw it into the air and drew his wand. No one saw or heard him utter a curse, but before gravity made its claim on the novel it exploded. It rained down upon the crowd like confetti, and the vision of it was a powerful thing. A boy so young stating the truth with power behind every word. The crowd was in an awe silence. Tears fell down the faces of many while others looked down ashamed. Hermione, Harry saw, wore a contrite expression upon her features, but this only fueled Harry's rage.

"Oh and now you'll feel sorry for yourselves and wonder where it all went wrong! Just what we need! If you want to make it up to this world or even to yourselves learn from your mistakes." Harry shook his head and started back towards where he came from but not with out a few mumbled comments. "Fucking pussies." He said under his breath.

Lockhart tried to spin it around, but the damage was done. The crowd began to scatter while some stayed long enough to throw used copies of his books right back at him usually with a curse or a disparaging remark.

Harry made his way back towards Hermione. Just before he reached her a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned expecting the worst only to see the tear struck mother.

"Thank you dear. Y-you h-have no idea what that meant to me. To think I used to read his dribble…." Harry smiled at the woman and the man standing beside her.

"It was my pleasure…?"

"Molly… call me Molly. This is oldest son Bill and here come my younger children." She gestured to the three boys coming up from the direction of the stage. The two in the front where quiet obviously twins. A third came sulking behind them with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Bloody…" One reached forward to shake his hand.

"Brilliant…" The copy grabbed his other hand began shaking away.

"Mate!" They chorused. Harry was relieved when they let go of him.

"Right thanks." He answered.

"Definitely. Great work." Bill chimed in. Harry nodded graciously before frowning as a familiar pestering voice met his ears.

"Yes, yes it was truly a marvelous sight. Out of the mouth of babes and sucklings…" There he stood. Dumbledore, the 'warrior of the light.'

"I wasn't breast fed." Harry said sarcastically. "…and if you want a pig you should see my cousin."

"James!" Hermione snapped. "How dare you speak to Professor Dumbledore in such a manner!?" Harry was slightly surprised at how quickly she mastered the French accent.

"Ah, here's one of my cousins now." Hermione blushed, but remained silent. Dumbledore for his part kept a cheery disposition, but Harry knew he was plotting.

"He is just as responsible as Lockhart, Heather!" Harry explained as he stared glared at Dumbledore's mellow face. "You hired him as a Dark Arts Professor, and you bloody well could have exposed him for what he is!"

"Hey! Watch who you talk to like that little kid." Harry glared back at the towering red head. Before Harry could respond the matriarch beat him to it.

SMACK

"Ronald!" She scolded before turning back to Harry. "I'm sorry; Ginny's death truly hurt him." Harry nodded. Dumbledore merely watched the scene until this point.

"So, James, are you and Heather planning on attending Hogwarts this year?" He asked.

"Well Heather will be returning to her school." Harry smirked. "I was considering Hogwarts, but now I don't know. Maybe a private tutor would suffice." Harry said pointedly. Dumbledore's face fell for a moment.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice. What ever that may be for you. Good day." With that he turned and walked off. They all watched him go. Harry was truly surprised. He was expecting more of a struggle. He even reinforced his occlumency shields.

"That man has truly changed." Bill stated. Harry frowned.

After collecting their supplies Harry and Hermione apparated back to the warehouse. Hermione had remained almost completely quiet the rest of the day. She only answered direct questions, and even then it was mostly one worded answers. Having lived with her the last few months, this concerned Harry greatly. He knew he was a little rough on her, but he had only tried to open her eyes. They were both sitting at the dinner table. Two chicken salads lay in front of them untouched. 'Great,' Harry thought, 'I broke her.'

Finally deciding there was simply nothing to be done about it Harry lifted his fork prepared to eat…

"I'm sorry…" The voice was barely a whisper, but Harry heard it as if she was sitting right next to him. "You were- are right." Hermione finished. Harry frowned.

"It's not about being right or wrong." Harry tried to explain, but Hermione was already nodding her head.

"I know." She stated. Harry smiled at her and Hermione returned it with as much relief as happiness.

"Good. Lets get packed for the train tomorrow."

With a soft thud Hermione found herself pinned against a wall. She moaned as he attacked her neck with fierce and passionate kisses. The only sound in the room was her soft panting. Harry slowly worked his way up her neck until he was nibbling on Hermione's soft lips. Hermione racked her nails down his back as he massaged her with a tender yet urgent need.

"God your beautiful Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hey do you want to be late!?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Harry at her door with a large grin on his face. She quickly rubbed her eyes and prayed her hair wasn't too much of a mess. With heat rushing to her face she answered as calmly as possible for a girl in her situation.

"Fine. I'll be ready in a moment." Harry nodded grinning.

"Good dream?" Harry asked. Hermione's cheeks caught on fire.

"Fine thanks. If you'll excuse me?" She managed to get out. Harry was already gone before she finished.

"Hurry up breakfast is getting cold!" He laughed from down the hall. Hermione smacked herself in the face.

"Dear god what have I done!?" She shrieked into her pillow.

Harry looked up from his bowl of oatmeal and fruit to take a look at the clock.

'8:59, and Hermione's not down.' Sighing he pushed his chair back to see how far along she was. Of course the train didn't leave until eleven, Harry felt more comfortable when he was in control of a situation, and sometimes that simply meant showing up early.

After two flights of stairs he finally reached her door.

"Ohhhhh mmmhhhh…."

Harry stared at the door. Shit! If Hermione was sick he'd have to brew a potion, and that could take an hour. He knocked twice before pushing the door open. Hermione was writhing about, entangled in her sheets. Sighing he was about to wake her when…

"MMhh Harry! That's good…" She mumbled.

Ice and heat warred for control of Harry's body as they rushed through his veins. His breathing accelerated quickly and he broke out in a cold sweat. His hands quickly became moist. 'Bloody hell! Hermione's moaning my name!' Harry thought frantically As the thought continued to circle around in Harry's head the panic he felt at first turned into something else. Heat was winning the battle. Thoughts of what his dream doppelganger was doing to her began to pour into his mind taking over.

"Fuck!" Harry snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and began to meditate. His breathing was all he could hear. Just the soothing rhythmical patterns of inhaling slowly and exhaling. Slowly he opened his eyes. Hormones now under control, Harry could appreciate Hermione's beauty with out lusting after her like a dog in heat. Smiling, Harry decided it was time to wake her up…

At the train station early arrivers, such as Harry and Hermione, were scattered about. It was only ten o'clock so it was still a little early for the crowd. Hermione smiled graciously as Harry lifted her trunk with ease storing it in the overhead. Harry smiled back and took a seat.

Harry and Hermione were now in their usual forms despite Harry's scar which was now a completely unblemished patch of skin. Hermione at first had been baffled at the fact Harry was a metamorphmangus, but over the last few months she learned Harry was far from any average wizard. She smiled at how great he had been to her all summer. Even letting her visit her parents when she demonstrated an advancement in her training.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked wiping his mouth.

"Oh! No I just blanked out there for a moment is all." She smiled. Harry returned it relieved he didn't look like too much of an idiot.

The crowd was really starting to pick up with only a quarter an hour before departure. Harry and Hermione stared out the window watching families say their goodbyes when…

BOOM!!!

A large explosion rocked the train.

"DEATH EATERS!!! CALL THE AURORS!" A voice screamed out from the crowd. Harry quickly rose to his feet checking for his disillusioned weapons

"Stay here!" He commanded to Hermione. Hermione looked torn between wanting to help and obey Harry at the same time. She reluctantly nodded knowing he could handle himself and that she may not be ready yet. Suddenly, however a cold came over the crowd. A group of people began shacking in fear while others openly sobbed. Harry could feel the cold draining feeling as well. The death eaters brought the Dementors…

TBC

AN: More soon… I'm taking a vote… Should Draco be good? How bad should I make Ron? Which house should Harry be in? Can't guarantee I'll see it the same way but the seen with Lockhart wouldn't exist if it wasn't for a great review.


	13. Nine and Threequarters

AN: Sorry for bringing Arthur back to life. Whoops! Just pretend it said almost killed. Anyway we've got some action ahead for you so enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

Nine and Three-quarters

Sirius Black scanned the crowd looking for his long lost godson. He had already grabbed three young men demanding if they were Harry in his anxiety. He of course apologized profusely, but that didn't stop the passing crowds from staring at him with disapproving frowns. Mother's held onto their children making sure that they were out of his reach.

"See how you act after spending twelve years in Azkaban." Sirius mumbled under his breath. He continued to scan the crowd until his eyes lingered on a face. Something was familiar about those cold black eyes. "Avery!" Sirius growled. The man in question seemingly responding to Sirius raised his wand and…

BOOM!!!

The explosion killed several people instantly while most of the crowd was knocked off their feet Sirius quickly regained his footing.

"Death Eaters!!! Call the Aurors!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sirius shivered as the unwelcome feeling of dementors suddenly surrounded him. He hadn't had to feel their despairing powers for almost five years. Dumbledore found Pettegrew, that rat bastard, attempting to contact his recently resurrected master, Voldemort. It would have been Harry's second year. The dementors swarming around the crowd seemed to sense his dark past and zeroed in on him. He raised his wand defiantly…

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery dome burst from his wand protecting him and several others as the dementors charged into it. Sweat began to bead on his forehead in effort to keep the shield strong. He hoped the order showed up soon. His prayers seemed to be answered as most of the crowd began to reach the other side of the platform as the death eaters were picked off one by one. As he craned his neck, Sirius couldn't glimpse who or what was saving them. After the last death eater fell, he caught a brief sight of familiar messy, black hair before it disappeared. He didn't know whether or not it was his godson, but the mere thought gave him enough energy to keep his shield alive a while longer, but after several minutes he realized that his weak shield wasn't enough to protect the crowd from the dementor's effects and a larger number were passed out or unable to move. That's when his shield began to dissolve…

Harry shook his head to clear it of the morbid thoughts circling and reinforced his mental shields. He spared one last look at Hermione to make sure she would stay. Her face was pale and she seemed to have with drawn into herself. Taking that as evidence she'd stay put Harry charged out of the compartment. Luckily the halls were empty. Harry wagered they'd be locked as well.

He sprinted down the hallway until he reached an exit. He scanned the platform for a good vantage point and with out a sound he disappeared. He completely forgot to change into his alter-ego…

Death eaters laughed maliciously as they herded the crowd towards the dementors who were waiting impatiently for their food. They had no real pattern or system. They were spread out and unaware of their comrades progress. That was just the way Harry would have wanted it. After casting a quick disillusionment spell on himself, Harry drew his sword slowly. Faster than the human eye could see, Harry ran out of the shadows at the nearest death eater. The man had his arm raised to fire his next spell. Harry twisted the arm behind the murder's back until it snapped. His scream was drowned out by the crowd, and before he knew it Harry had slit his throat. Before the body hit the ground Harry was already on his way to the next death eater unaware of the demonic eyes fallowing his movements…

Just as Harry finished dispatching the last death eater his adrenalin flared and with out thinking about why Harry rolled forward. The sword that was aimed at his neck hit the ground with a resounding clank. Harry hurriedly righted himself and began to size up his attacker. The man looked to be in his late twenties. He had a neatly groomed beard and his hair was slicked back and pulled into a pony tail. The sun reflected off of his pale, oily skin.

"Must be a bitch fighting out here in the day." Harry stated as he cancelled his disillusionment spell. The vampire smirked fangs bared.

"For a chance at the legendary 'shadow'?" He asked dramatically, "It'll be worth it."

"Yeah it seems lots of people want to be killed by the, 'Famous Harry Potter' now a days. If you want my signature you'd better take it now." No more words were spoken as the two seasoned warriors went for their kill.

CLANG

Their swords locked together as they searched for the other's weakness. Harry gave a harsh shove before delivering a round-house kick which connected with his opponent's rib. However, even as the bone snapped in two, the vamp showed no signs of pain except that of frustration of having a child land a blow on him.

"So you have some skills." He stated in his French drawl. Harry smirked. They continued to parry and a thrust far too long for Harry's liking. For all he knew innocent bystanders were having there soul sucked out. His mind wandered as he thought on how the hell he was going to deal with the soul suckers to begin with. His patronus was strong, but not even close to corporal.

His French attacker noticed his lack of concentration and used it to his advantage. He gave a quick sharp thrust with his sword while preparing his foot work. As he expected Harry turned from the blade's path rather than block, and this set him up perfectly for the hard sweeping kick he aimed at his front knee.

Crack!

Harry dropped to the ground as his knee shattered, but only his eyes portrayed his pain. Before he had a chance to recover his chin was attacked with a strong kick knocking him onto his back hard. Harry had to focus not to pass out from the sudden head trauma. The vampire stood above with his sword at Harry's throat.

"Do I get to know the name of my executioner?" Harry asked hazily trying to work out a plan.

Revealing his fangs in a toothy grin the vampire disarmed Harry with a flick of his wrist. Harry's eyes closed and he focused on the sound of where his sword landed… he'd need it later.

Assured his prey was harmless the vamp answered simply. "I am your better." Before raising his sword over his head. Harry smiled at the over-dramatic display. The demon must have been making up for a short coming. Focusing carefully even as the blade made its way to his heart, with a hand raised, Harry performed a mere summoning charm…

"Aaaaarrrr!" The vampire let out a roar of pain as his protective shield from the sun was ripped away. To Harry it looked vaguely like his skin peeling off as his muscle, organs, and finally bones turned to dust.

Harry hated having to play dirty, but more than his pride was on the line at the moment. Swiftly he got to his feet ignoring the piercing pain in his knee, and the throbbing in his head. He began limping speedily in the direction of the dementors feeling his healing ability kicking in even as he made his way across the platform. He finally got a decent view of the beasts about fifty feet away. Conveniently his sword was in the middle of a direct path between them.

Most of the crowd escaped after Harry took out the only apparent death eaters. However, about twenty were already too weak to escape by the time the death eaters were killed, and the dementors were approaching fast for the kill…

Harry reached out towards his sword which gracefully flew into his right hand which he sheathed; in his left he wielded his brand new wand. Harry increased his spead as he saw a dementor head in to take its first victim. Just as the dementor reached within kissing distance Harry came upon them with one raised…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A sliver dome burst forth from his wand protecting himself and the man with long black hair.

The dementors shrieked in anger and began to attack both Harry's patronus and his occlumency shield.

As much as he fought, Harry began to have his worst memories pulled to the front of his awareness. His mother dieing flashed before his eyes, however as this was a memory he had seen inside Voldemort's mind it was even more vivid and horrifying. His uncle beating him for growing his hair back in one night. The memories continued to pierce through Harry's consciousness. Slowly his shield began to weaken.

In a desperate attempt to at least distract the dementors, Harry pulled free a semi-automatic pistol and let lose a spray of bullets at the hovering tormentors. The carefully aimed shots hit true and bits of decayed flesh and bone fragments were blown off the beasts. Unfortunately this only seemed to anger them. Exhausted, Harry's shield dropped as he waited for the inevitable.

Quickly, a dementor swooped down upon him. Harry remained slouched down on his knees even as the creatures put its grotesque hands on his face to hold him in place. Slowly it lowered its head. Harry could just make out its horrific appearance. Its face only had patches of grayish deteriorating skin. It had no eyes that Harry could see. Waiting until it was mere inches from his face, Harry reached behind his back drawing his sword which he swung upward at the beast. The blade pierced its stomach, but Harry continued to pull upward until he reached its neck where he twisted the blade before ripping it from the creature. Black blood sprayed thickly over Harry and any others in the vicinity. The dementor made not one sound as it fell to the ground dead.

An ear splitting cry erupted from the fallen beast's comrades as they watched their leader fall dead. They writhed in pain before steam began to rise off their bodies before a inferno erupted from with inside them. Their black cloaks bruned off quickly revealing their rotting flesh as it was consumed by the flames.

The survivors could only watch in shock as the supposedly unbeatable dark creatures fell to the ground twitching the last of their life away. Some watched in morbid fascination while others gagged at the smell.

Meanwhile Harry calmly rose from his spot and wiped the blood off his face. Sighing he reached inside his coat for his pack of cigarettes. He frowned as his other pocket revealed that he lost his trusty Zippo. Seeing the burning bodies, Harry shrugged before walking over to one. He knelt down carefully with the smoke hanging between his lips and lit it off the corpse. Standing up he inhaled deeply savoring his guilty pleasure. Taking another few steps away from the corpse he sat down and tried to get comfortable…

"Harry…?" The voice was weak. Harry turned to see a man with long black hair and an uncropped beard. He searched his memory, wondering why this man seemed familiar…

"Sirius?" Harry asked recalling the picture in the daily prophet. The man smiled before passing out. Harry shrugged. So that was his godfather.

"Harry! Thank God you're alright!" Harry turned to see his first and only apprentice rushing over to him. She was pale and looked as though she was ready to vomit, but she braved the overwhelming stench of the rotten corpses and made her way as quickly as possible over to Harry. Before he knew what hit him, Harry was being comfortably squeezed between Hermione's fine assets as she clung onto him as if his life depended on it. Harry was slightly taken aback as they hadn't shared any physical contact other than in sparring, not to mention this was the first hug he could recall ever experiencing. He let her continue to embrace him until the smell of burning hair caught his attention he gently yet urgently pushed Hermione away from him. He quickly tossed the cigarette away to inspect her hair. Sure enough her slightly bushy hair was smoking at the ends. He embarrassedly cooled of the singed hair by squeezing it between his palm tightly.

"'M sorry about that. You caught me off guard there." Harry apologized. Hermione's hurt face from being pushed away slid off her face; an easy smile taking its place.

"Forget about, Harry! You saved all of our lives… I was so scared and then the dementors came." She shivered visibly and Harry fought the urge to embrace her. Suddenly Hormone's face brightened as she noticed the sword Harry had used to kill the demon. "Harry can I see that please?" She asked indicating his katana. Harry nodded confused before gracefully unsheathing the instrument and gently handing it to her, hilt first. Hermione held the sword up to let the sun's rays illuminate the piece of art…

"Oh sweet Merlin! Holy shit! Harry do you have any idea what this sword is!?" Hermione shrieked scarring some of the wounded children that were being helped by the just arriving meda-wizards and aurors. Harry looked around cautiously before turning back to Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione, I am aware of its origin." He answered back quietly. Hermione's eye's widened as her assumption was proved correct.

"ARE YOU BLOODY IN- mmph." She was quickly silenced as Harry put his hand over her mouth. He glared at her with a look that clearly said, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP," as people began to pay even more attention to the scene.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and acceptance. Grudgingly Harry removed his hand, but watched her carefully. With more reservations Hermione began again.

"What on earth have you done to it!?" She whispered harshly. Harry rolled his eyes amused. The first question Hermione wants answered is why he defaced a priceless object, where others might have wondered how he acquired it to begin with.

"As pretty as the sword was, it was not battle ready. Not to mention Blade and I needed the money." He answered just as quietly. Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing the answer and Harry kept his hand ready just incase she was prepared to start another tirade. Luckily she didn't.

"Did you steal it!?" She asked dreading the answer.

"No." Hermione shot him an incredulous look. "I swear! Look I'll explain it all to you when we're somewhere more private, ok?" Hesitantly, Hermione nodded her acceptance just in the nick of time…

"Bless my soul it's Harry Potter that saved us!" A man shouted. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight and cursed himself for forgetting to change his appearance. The news spread through the crowd like a wild fire. Harry Potter was definitely alive.

Aurors held the crowds back from swarming Harry, but even they looked ready to bombard him with questions or 'small favors' that they needed done. Suddenly a loud commanding voice pierced through the crowd.

"MAKE A HOLE!" It shouted. Citizens and aurors alike made way for the man to get through. Harry sighed as he recognized the current minister Rufus Scrimgeour making his way through the crowd. He shot a annoyed look at Hermione, but she was too distracted with the minister's appearance to notice.

"Harry, m'boy, what a miracle! You're alive after all these years, and still saving us all!" The minister exclaimed while trying to wrap an arm around Harry's shoulders. Quickly shrugging the man off Harry. The man, however, seemed completely unfazed as he posed for a picture. The bright light made Harry squint his eyes and curse as he pulled out his shades. Sighing he turned to the minister.

"What will be done?" He asked annoyed. The minister seemed completely lost, increasing Harry's annoyance. "For the children!?" The minister's eyes lit up with anger at the way he was being addressed, but he held it in check.

"They'll be taken to St. Mungos and there parents will be informed. The train shall got to Hogwarts as scheduled…" He pulled out a gold pocket watch from his vest. "…well almost on schedule." Harry nodded satisfied.

"Then I have a train to catch." He said easily tugging an indignant Hermione with him, ignoring the minister's attempts at getting Harry to return to give an joint press release. Harry finally let Hermione go when they reached their compartment. Free of his hold she smacked him across the face.

"What's the big idea, man handling me like that!? Not to mention how rude you were to the minister!" She asked sharply. Harry rolled his eyes at her and raised his hands to stop her from speaking.

"Just think about it! That man is a glory hound, and an undeserving minister! He has no experience as a leader and with the war that's going on he's adapting laws that are unjust! Hell, he arrested a bus driver claiming him as a death eater just so his ratings in the daily prophet will go up! He's hurting the people with his 'big brother' methods and doesn't give a shit about the actual issues!"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. The more she was with Harry the more she began to feel like a complete idiot. She had always prided herself on being the smartest and most well behaved, but after spending a few months with Harry she was starting to feel like a stuck up know it all like she was always accused of being. Sighing she looked Harry in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry merely shrugged.

"Its not your fault. The wizarding world is being brain washed either by bigoted politicians or bigoted terrorists. Its people like our esteemed minister I want apologizing. Fucking assholes, the lot of them." He cracked a smile at her to show he wasn't mad at her which she returned gratefully.

AN: I was going to write more but I have a headache. Sorting, Malfoy, more Ron, and a splash of Dumbledore next chap… It might be a while cause I have to finish my chapter for Battle of Aetas.


	14. Sorting

AN: Here we go. Another new day and another new chapter! It's a little longer than some of my other one's so enjoy. Oh yeah… Movie picks of the day… 300! Great action! House seasons 1 and 2 on DVD. Not as much drama as Grey's Anatomy (sucks), not too much medical mumbo jumbo like ER. It's just right. Serenity on DVD. Firefly season 1 on DVD. Now the trash list don't see Zodiac! It was long and boring!!! OK now read my long and boring chapter.

Chapter 14

The sorting

Trees flew by and rain rolled off the glass window, which Harry rested his head on. Shutting his eyes he allowed the cool pane of glass and the rhythmic patter of rain to soothe his restless mind as his body healed. He could feel the cartilage re-growing and the quiet clicks alerted him to his bones mending. Hermione sat close by on the opposite bench watching him with an anxious expression. Harry ignored it in favor of meditating. His shields could use a tune up after the dementors. A soft weight on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Hermione's nervous brown ones staring right back at him. She removed her hand from his shoulder and sat back in her newly acquired seat on his side of the compartment.

"Harry?" She asked quietly. His only response was to tilt his head slightly. "How can you heal so fast?" She asked plaintively. Harry sighed.

"I have a surplus of magic and after my beatings as a child-"

"Stop!" Hermione whispered harshly. Harry shut his mouth surprised with her outburst. "Please, Harry, you can trust me. Tell me the truth… please." Hermione's eyes shown with honesty but Harry still held back. It was only natural after all the years he lived in relative solitude.

"Why? Do you must know everything?" Hermione recoiled as though he physically hurt her.

"I just want to know _you_." She turned her face as a lone tear slid down her face. 'I will not cry. I will not cry.' She repeated her mantra over and over until a gentle touch grounded her.

Harry looked at the moisture he had gathered on his finger. Tears. He personally hadn't cried since he was three, and the tears he saw since then he had caused. He made human and vamps alike cry out from pain; or because he killed their loved ones, and now he had caused Hermione to cry. For the first time… he cared.

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us."

Hermione turned back at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Are you sure that you want to know?" Harry asked.

With a slight croak in her voice she answered. "Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." Harry nodded and began to tell her his story, his whole story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat slouched in his large chair reading the reports of the train station. Harry Potter was indeed alive and had saved many lives. He rubbed his eyes as he wished for the millionth time that he done right by that child. Still it seemed despite his horrible mistake, Harry was both alive and well.

Professor McGonagall sat across from her long time colleague and friend. "Albus? You weren't just now notified of the attack!?" She asked shocked.

"No I am afraid not, Minerva. There are many wards, as you know, that alerted me to the attack."

The animagus stared in shock at the warrior of the light. "Then why on earth did you not help!?"

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I informed Scrimgeour of course, but alas this is a young man's game." He gave a half smile, but his cool blue eyes seemed lifeless. Minerva stood from her seat.

"Of course." She answered primly making her way over to the exit. "You've lost faith Albus." She whispered, but the stony office walls carried it clearly to her old friend.

Dumbledore shut his eyes tightly, but he could not block out the demons of his past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's the only thing that makes sense honestly!" Hermione exclaimed surprising Harry.

"Makes sense?" Harry repeated to himself. "I'm the only living hybrid of any kind. The ritual used has only been attempted twice before in the past and neither were successful. Yet you say it makes sense?" Harry asked trying to clarify.

Hermione rolled her eyes as though he was over looking an important fact. "I've already experienced your gifts first hand. The power I felt… it was like… transcending into an abyss!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Now that makes sense." He deadpanned.

Their conversation was interrupted by a strong knock at the door. Harry was just opening his mouth to tell said person to fuck off when the door slid open with a whoosh. There in the doorway stood the Weasley kid. He had arrogant smirk, which made Harry want to punch someone.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has returned to save us all." He bit out. Harry frowned.

"Maybe not all." Harry said with a glare. Ron smiled as though in total agreement; not realizing of course who Harry was referring to.

"Too right, mate." Ron spared a glance at Hermione who quickly looked down. Harry frowned at the action.

"Who the fuck are you already!?" Harry snapped angrily. Seeing Hermione acting weak angered him to no end. Ron's smile slid off his face but he kept his temper in check.

"The names Ron and I am the Head Boy." As he said this he proudly puffed out his chest showing off the shining badge. The engraved letters, HB, glittering in the light. Hermione's eyes snapped up as she stared incredulously at the badge. Anger swirled in her eyes that Harry had never seen before.

"You're Head Boy! What _was_ Dumbledore thinking!?" She shouted. "You're a complete moron, and you were the worst prefect to ever _dis_grace the halls of Hogwarts!" Ron's face turned a deep red from anger. Harry kept a close watch on his wand hand while smiling internally with joy. _That_ was the Hermione he had trained.

"You're just jealous that you weren't chosen for Head Girl!" He snapped back. Hermione blanched and Harry could tell he had hit a nerve. "Dumbledore was smart enough to choose Head Boy and Girl who aren't just know-it-all bookworms!" Hermione's eyes flared again at the teasing nick name. She quickly jumped to her feet. Ron continued to rant either not noticing or dismissing it. "Harry, mate, I suggest you stop hanging out with this bint-" That was all he got out as Hermione shifted her weight from her back legs as she pushed upwards, throwing all her strength into her punch.

CRACK

"Argh. You shtupit bith! Yowah brokah ma nosh!" Ron shouted as blood gushed from his oddly bent nose. Hermione folded her arms across her chest as she smirked at the red headed moron. Ron, seeing he had no support from Harry quickly left mutter unintelligible curses.

"That was fucking awesome, Hermione! I was starting to wonder where the wild cat I trained got off to!" Hermione turned towards Harry with a faint blush on her cheeks sporting a thousand watt smile.

"It felt pretty good as well." She said sheepishly. Harry smiled and gestured for to sit back down. Gently he took the hand she used for Ron's nose job into his own. A chill went down Hermione's spine as their skin made contact.

"Wha…what are you doing." She asked as she swallowed her nervousness quickly. Harry looked up at her with a soft smile.

"It looked like it hurt." He explained. Hermione nodded.

"What hurt?" She asked through her haze.

"Your hand?" Harry asked softly rubbing it. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, yes my hand… it hurts." She confirmed. While gently rubbing her hand, Harry whispered an incantation softly. A blue light began to surround Hermione's hand. She gasped as a pleasant jolt went through her. Looking down she could see her hand was now as good as new.

"Better?" Harry asked. Hermione fought off the blush rushing to her face.

"Fine." She forced out. Harry smiled again. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers; just before he committed to kissing her, Hermione frowned.

"I wonder who Head Girl is." Harry quickly sat back. Hermione apparently didn't even notice what almost happened as she drifted off into deep thought. Harry fought off a frown and went back to staring out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was cold and damp. Puddles of water collected in the grooves of broken stones. The heavy smell of mildew weighed down upon the assembled crowd. The only light was provided by four torches evenly placed along the walls. They flickered ominously as water dripped upon them from the many cracks in the stones which hung above.

Walden Macnair was careful to keep his breathing even. Showing fear in front of the Dark Lord was never a good idea. The task of merely breathing became harder as shadowy figures moved slowly around the damp walls. Vampires. He hated vampires, but not as much as he feared them. Now here he was surrounded by vampires, kneeling in front of the most powerful dark wizard to date preparing to tell him that they not only lost several of their own, but also the entire dementor army. Talk about a high stress job.

"Report." His master hissed impatiently. Macnair tried desperately not to look up. His master's appearance was a truly frightening thing. Red scar tissue covered most of his face. The lack of muscle and fat made his jaw jut out oddly. His eyes now a crimson red, burned with intensity. Macnair had never seen an Inferi but he guessed they'd look quiet similar.

"M'lord… the attack," he gathered the little courage he had left, "was a failure." Voldemort did not interrupt him so he took this as a sign to elaborate. "Avery, and the new recruits were all killed. The beast-"-A hiss from the corner of the room made him rephrase, "Th-the vampire was killed… and…" Voldemort leaned forward from his throne like chair revealing his grotesque face to the light.

"And?" He prompted. Macnair swallowed.

"The dementors my Lord… were killed as well." Macnair sat patiently awaiting his master. He was sure he'd be held under the torture curse for quiet some time, but nothing came. Slowly he relaxed his tense muscles and hesitantly looked up towards his master. There was a quiet hiss he couldn't hear from the front right corner. Voldemort seemed to be contemplating what ever the dark creature said.

"Yes, you may have him." Voldemort answered calmly. Before Macnair knew what was happening a pain like nothing he had ever felt went through his body. Blood poured from his mouth as he used what little energy he had to look down. He had been a death eater for many years. He had seen people raped, tortured, killed, but nothing could prepare him for the sight that met him. A hand was protruding from his stomach clenching his intestines tightly. The hand squeezed until the organ ruptured spraying its content upon the floor.

"Aaaaaaarrr!!!" The prey screamed helplessly as he was pulled from the room by the painful grip.

Voldemort stared down distastefully at the blood and fecal matter that now littered his floor.

"Bit over dramatic, really." With a wave of his wand it disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry moaned as Hermione bit down on his neck. He felt the familiar sting as her fangs pierced his sensitive flesh. He was flooded with her own lust as she drank from him. Her blood mingled with his as she feasted upon him. Slowly she pulled herself of his neck and made her way to his mouth where she slipped her blood coated tongue inside. He moaned as they fought for dominance. She pulled back first…_

"Harry." She said.

"Yes, Hermione!" Harry moaned.

"Harry!" A strong shove forced him to open his eyes. Hermione's brown one's met his. He noticed she had a faint blush upon her face.

"We're here." She said quietly. Harry nodded and started about getting his belongings.

Harry jumped off the steps of the train, landing gracefully on the platform below. Graciously he offered his arms to Hermione, who took the steps carefully one after the other. Children of all ages scurried about more anxious then usual. After a moment a deep voice blew through the crowd.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS! Come with me!"

Harry turned to peer through the darkness. Thick fog obscured his sight slightly. Finally he saw the source of the voice. A giant…. Well half-giant at least. If Voldemort's memories served him, that would be Hagrid.

"I suppose you should go with him." Hermione spoke hesitantly. Harry spared her a look out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not a 'first year." Hermione opened her mouth to debate the fact but the friendly giant beat her to it.

"Blimey! Harry!? Is it really you!?"

Looking up into the towering man's eyes Harry answered.

"Yeah… that's me." Hagrid looked ready to pull him into a hug but one glare set him straight.

"Err… well 'spouse you'll be riddin' with me then." He tried to sound cheerful but he seemed a bit put off.

"Nope I'm not a first year. Seventh year."

"Well I'm pretty sure you ain't ever been to Hogwarts before so…"

Interrupting him quickly Harry decided to end the conversation.

"I never got the chance to thank you for dropping me off at my Aunts," Hagrid gave a beaming smile, "My uncle beat me every day." Harry gave a fake smile and dragged Hermione over to the thestral drawn carriages. Hermione gasped as she neared them.

"What… what are those?"

"They're thestrals." Harry answered. Hermione gave a self-deprecating smile.

"I always thought Luna was crazy, but…" She shrugged as she eyed the evidence right before her.

"Come on," Harry said, "Lets get a carriage before we have to share."

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet. Harry stole an occasional glance at Hermione, who pretended not to notice. Harry reciprocated the cutesy when he caught her in the same act.

As they reached the castle, Hermione gazed up at Harry trying to gauge his reaction to the beautiful castle.

"It's nice." He finally answered her questioning face.

"NICE!? This is the founder's castle. It was built in the early- mmph!" Hermione glared at Harry until he lowered the hand that was holding her knowledge captive.

Harry sighed before lowering it. "I'm sorry 'Mione, but I have been all around the world. I've seen the coliseum, the great wall of China, some great breweries in Germany… This isn't the first brilliant architectural structure I've seen."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Breweries?" She asked.

"I've never had a hang over so good." Harry said wistfully. Hermione shook her head but a smile played about her mouth.

The students were quick to get off the carriages and head towards the castle. Harry, again helped Hermione down before they too joined the students ranks headed towards the castle. Harry had to admit breweries aside, this was a beautiful castle. The soft moonlight shinning down made illuminated the castle just at the corners making it look as though it were alive as the light shimmered off the ancient stones. As they grew nearer the great oak doors opened with creaks and groans.

Before they could even enter the structure, a high pitched feminine voice pierced through the beautiful foyer…

"PEEVES!!! You will stop this instant!" A barrage of water balloons splashing down upon her was the only response.

"That's Professor McGonagall… our transfigurations teacher," Hermione explained, "and that is our resident poltergeist Peeves." She continued gesturing towards the person- ghost.

"Why doesn't she just dispel his spirit through an exorcism?" Harry asked. Surely the professors here were competent enough to expel a ghost?

Hermione smiled. "Professor Dumbledore likes him too much, I'm afraid. Comes with the building, as he would say."

Harry frowned drawing his wand.

"I'm not." He returned.

Peeves over hearing their conversation turned to them with anger.

"Exorcise Peevsie!?"

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned.

Three water balloons were immediately flung towards her at an incredible speed. They were mere feet from her when…

"FRIGEOSA!!!" A blue flame erupted from Harry's wand and charged the oncoming projectiles. The flame instantly froze them and with the excess weight, gravity took care of the rest.

CRASH!

The now ice balloons crashed into tiny pieces as it impacted with the hard stone floor. Shards of ice slid across the room in different directions.

"Oooooooh!!!! Stop Peevsie's balloons?" Just before the upset poltergeist could retaliate against Harry, another spell erupted from his wand.

"IMPERIO!" Peeves instantly froze as did the assembled crowd. The Boy-who-lived had just cast an unforgivable successfully.

Harry quickly commanded Peeves to leave everyone alone and stop causing trouble. His mischievous streak showed through as Peeves made his way over to Professor McGonagall.

Peeves lowered his face in shame before the shocked teacher. "Peevsie is sorry Professor. I wonts be bads agains." With that he flew off through a wall. Slowly McGonagall came out of her shock.

"Potter! Come with me!?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Oh no!" She moaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy watched unobtrusively in the mix of the crowd as the long lost golden boy was taken off for casting an unforgivable. Thinking back to earlier in the day he remembered the way Harry dispatched the death eaters both easily and gruesomely. He smirked. Lately he had been slightly off kilter. With his father dead he was no longer able to safely stay out of the crossfire from the dark lord. Now he had an out. A way to avoid groveling at the dirty half-bloods feet. A pure-blood supremacist… and a half-blood. It made him sick. At least Potter wasn't a hypocrite. All he had to do was find something to bargain with…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry dutifully followed his would be professor through the many stone halls littered with portraits whispered gossip as they passed. After several minutes they finally arrived at a large stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." With that simple phrase the gargoyle spun revealing a hidden stair case which began to ascend. "Come along Potter." Harry nodded following McGonagall onto the platform. The stairs continued to rise until with a loud thud it came to a shuddering stop. McGonagall raised her hand to knock, but before it even touched the wooden door a firm voice stopped her…

"Come in Minerva."

The professor glared at the door for a moment before ushering Harry in after she opened it. Harry ignored all the interesting objects in the room, favoring a staring contest with the man that condemned him to his fateful childhood, and quiet possibly allowed Tom Riddle to become Voldemort. Dumbledore met Harry's gaze, although not out of stubbornness. All his expression betrayed was sorrow.

"Hello Mr. Potter" He said respectfully. Harry nodded his head in return.

"Professor." The anger in his voice could be felt like a great pressure weighing down on all present in the room. Harry's silent seething was interrupted by the most melodious sound he had ever heard. Reluctantly he took his eyes off the old wizard to gaze upon the source of the music.

"You have a phoenix as a familiar." Harry stated.

"Headmaster, Potter here cast an unforgivable on Peeves!" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow.

"An unforgivable on a poltergeist? So I have heard." He said gesturing towards the portraits hanging along his walls. "I wasn't aware an imperius curse could work on the un-dead." He continued before popping a lemon drop in his mouth. Harry looked on at the man queerly. Surely he'd be punished for using an unforgivable.

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to excuse us?" He asked politely. Reluctantly she turned and headed back towards the door. Just as she reached it she asked one last departing question.

"Albus what of the sorting?" She asked. "You'll be expected to be there and we can't make those poor children wait all night. Not after what they have all been through today."

"I won't be missed for the feast I can assure you. Just conduct the sorting and I'll be down shortly my dear. I suppose you'll be sorted then, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded.

After the door closed signaling the teacher's absence Dumbledore offered Harry a seat which he took.

"We both know it is not illegal to cast an unforgivable on a ghost. It is, however, illegal to practice the dark arts…" Dumbledore trailed off. "So I'll have to assume that was your first attempt. Quite an accomplishment, casting an unforgivable on your first try." Dumbledore said with a half-smirk. "I must ask you, though, Harry, please refrain from using the dark arts; it's a slippery path. Your mentor is very strong, but I sense something dark in him."

Harry shook his head in amazement. "Are you referring to the man that _saved_ your _life_ a couple years back?" Dumbledore sighed in answer. "'Cause I was under the impression that he _saved_ your _life_." He drawled sarcastically.

"Please just consider what I've said, Harry."

"What no, Behave or I'll have no choice to send you back to your Aunts'; or something?" Harry asked surprised.

"About your Aunts… After being released from prison, Harry, your uncle was murdered. We believe it was a robbery, and have been unable to find any leads. I'm truly sorry. We found some interesting things, however… in a small cupboard under the stairs. Are you aware of what I'm referring to?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally wondering what Dumbledore's angle was.

"Very well. I suppose we have a sorting to get on with." Dumbledore said tiredly.

After the long walk from Dumbledore's office, Harry found himself immensely pleased that they were headed for dinner as his stomach growled yet again. Dumbledore went in first through a side door.

"POTTER, HARRY!?"

Taking that as his queue Harry entered the great hall. Loud whispers of the 'Hero of 9 and ¾' filled the room causing Harry to scowl. Carefully he searched the crowd for Hermione as he approached Professor McGonagall. Finally he spotted her. Like a beacon of hope, Hermione's face showed through the crowd. She gave a soft smile of encouragement just before he lost sight of her again. Reaching the Professor he waited for her to remove the ugly little hat from the stool. Once removed, Harry sat in its place. The crowd watched in raptures silence as it was placed on his head.

As it slowly covered his scar Harry's hearing was overwhelmed with loud static noise.

"What the hell!?" He whispered angrily as he felt something pulling on his mind. The crowd began to murmur again as they watched Harry squirm uncomfortably. Harry was ready to through the hat off in panic. He couldn't remember this from Riddle's memory. This uncomfortable buzz in his head was not standard. Finally it stopped…

"Please remove your occlumency shield." The loud voice rang through the crowd. Most students and teacher's pondered at the hat's words. Professor Snape and Dumbledore, however wore similar expressions of shock.

"Sorry not a chance." Harry whispered back. The crowd was really starting to get restless.

"Annoying little brat aren't you?" The hat asked. "Occlumency shields at seven-teen? How very Slytherin of you." Harry sighed as the hat prattled on about how someone as untrusting as him couldn't be a Hufflepuff, and how no one from Slytherin would have the strength to keep him out, but of course no one from Gryffindor would know how to keep him out, and last but not least no one from Ravenclaw would try to keep him out.

"Will you just pick already?" Harry asked annoyed. The hat shuffled on his head for a moment. The situation and sensation of the shuffling hat made Harry draw up a mental image of a animated hat pacing across a room trying to figure out where to put him. Finally…

"No."

"No?" Harry asked confused.

"THIS BOY WILL NOT BE SORTED!" It declared. Now everyone in the hall was going crazy, teachers included.

To be continued…

AN: More soon…


	15. Consequences

AN: Back again. This chapter's pretty short, but I wanted to explain few things… K this weeks music selection is Modest Mouse's new c.d. and the new song "Dashboard," which is really good. Second always go with the who? Baba O'Riley! Third is R.E.M. and their song Man on the moon. Most hated song of the week goes to Biance and that to the left song! Blahh! Now on to better things!

Chapter 15

Consequences

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was in an uproar as something that had only occurred twice before played out before their eyes. The sorting hat had refused to sort a student. Hermione sat nervously on the Gryffindor bench trying to recall the two cases in which this had occurred. The first was almost two-hundred years ago when a student had come under a false guise. Using a poly juice potion, said student had attempted to trick the hat into sorting his older brother, whose hair he had used in the potion, into Gryffindor, thus forcing his parents into disowning the 'blood traitor'; leaving him as the sole heir of his family. Of course the hat knew instantly what was going on and demanded that the child be expelled for trying to manipulate the founders system. Luckily the headmaster was more forgiving and sorted him in the hat's stead. His parents disowned him for becoming a Gryffindor. The second and most infamous time was the sorting of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. The year was 1851. It was recorded by witnesses as the strangest event in Hogwarts' history. A small skinny boy with thick and matted black hair walked nervously up to the old wooden stool. Carefully he sat upon it. The room fell into silence as the hat took much longer than usual. The hat then screamed.

"THIS CHILD SHALL NOT BE SORTED."

The hat only gave his reasons to the current headmaster, but it was latter speculated that the hat refused to sort the boy due to the mass amounts of pure evil inside the boy, who later became one of the darkest lords of all time. Hermione personally dismissed this ideas. If the boy wasn't sorted due to the what he thought then neither would have Malfoy, or Weasley, and- she gave a shudder- certainly not Voldemort. This of course could only be trouble for Harry. She, of course, knew the reason the hat refused to sort Harry. It practically _screamed_ it to the entire hall. Occlumency shields. Hermione had started training with Harry to build her own, but was far from having any form to her shield yet. She could redirect someone if they entered her mind, but that's where her skills ended. Harry on the other hand seemed to be incredibly proficient in the art. The way he described it to her… it was like second nature to him. The most important thing, Harry had said, was to never let your guard down. That is why Hermione knew he would not lower his shields to be sorted. She also knew that the rest of the school would assumed that he was Slytherin's heir or something equally _crazy_.

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry attempted to glare up at the hat currently resting on his head. The effect was lost, however, on the sentient accessory.

"Sort me you bloody head warmer!" Harry hissed quietly. The hat ceased moving entirely and seemed as lifeless as a…hat. Viciously Harry ripped the hat off his head and chucked it at Professor McGonagall. Still completely stunned from the display, she didn't even see it coming. On a regular day if a professor was pelted with a hat, and an ancient one at that, which fell to the floor unnoticed the entire student body would have been laughing until there sides split open and they all needed to be treated for hernias. However, given the circumstances it didn't surprise Harry that only one dry hackling laugh echoed through the hall. Harry, although he wouldn't admit it, was thoroughly glad when Dumbledore intervened.

"Well I must say Hogwarts has never failed to surprise me! Harry, my boy, why don't you just take a seat with Miss. Granger so we can get everyone fed and off to bed. My word that rhymes." Slowly the mass of students began to shake off their shock in favor of good old fashioned gossip.

Harry found it painfully ironic as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. On the way in they were whispering his praises. Now the occasional 'Next dark lord' reached his ears every third step. Shaking his head at their ignorance he plopped down on the large wooden bench across from Hermione while wishing that they had sprung for chairs instead. Hermione gave him a reproachful yet understanding glare. Harry wondered how she mixed the two so seemingly. Harry merely shook his head, indicating that he'd rather discuss it later. Getting the message Hermione turned back to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"Poppycock, dilly weed, scuttle snackle… HONK!" The crowd shook their head as one before digging in to the feast. Misdirection. It worked for Houdini, Harry mused.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was ending and Harry couldn't be happier. The questioning stares or looks of awe were staring to make him twitch, and if that caffeine fiend with a camera asked him if he'd pose with his sword one more time…

"M-Mr P-P-Potter?" Harry turned to see a little girl. Guessing from her age he assumed she was a second year. Harry cocked his head in a modern day 'duh' pose in concordance with the High School Girls Around the World how to manual.

"H-Head Master D-d…" She took a deep breath. "This-is-for-you!" She shot the words out of her mouth like bullets before shoving a note into his hand and running off to giggle with her friends a few table down. Hermione smiled indulgently at the little girls while Harry just glared. Tossing the not back onto the table he began to gulp down the rest of his pumpkin juice. He hated pumpkin juice, but the vodka he spiked it with gave it a nice zing. Hermione watched with a look of total disparagement, and Harry was sure if he asked she would list the cons of drinking to avoid social anxiety. Truthfully he wasn't anxious, but if he didn't drink he might actually stab someone in annoyance. Wisely he kept this information from the bitch brunette; as he called her, not to her face of course. Now that he thought about it he'd never actually said it behind her back either. Shrugging he decided such observations should be kept locked safely inside his head.

"Won't you open it?" Hermione asked nodding towards the note. Harry shook his head.

"No need really. All it says is the password to the headmaster's office which I know and to be there..." He checked his new watch from a small shop in Diagon Alley, "… at 8:30."

"How do you know that?" Hermione persisted.

"Wanna bet?" He asked with a smirk. Hermione frowned.

"I don't believe in betting." She answered.

"You mean you don't like to lose." He translated. Hermione sent him a glare.

"What's on the table?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"If I'm right you do my homework for the first semester…"

Flushed hot red at his demand she asked heatedly. "And when I'm right?"

"What do you want?" Harry returned. Fifty R rated images flashed through her mind.

"You'll do the ritual with me." Her answer was said in a serious tone which paled to the seriousness of her demand. Harry blanched as her desire sunk in.

"Deal." Harry answered firmly. Hermione smirked and reached for the neatly folded parchment. Just as her finger grazed the coarse paper it disappeared. Looking up she saw Harry waving it in his hand with a smirk of his own.

"I think I deserve the honor." Hermione stated. Harry frowned.

"You want it?" Hermione clucked her tongue and held out her hand. "Fine." Harry slowly reached out with the parchment towards Hermione. It was already halfway to her when she realized that a black streak was rising from a corner of the note, which was now on fire. Harry realizing the same began to shake it in an attempt to blow it out. The air provided the energy needed to eat the note alive in only a few moments.

"Oh geez." Harry drawled. "I musta put it over the candle on accident." Hermione glared at him. "I guess we'll never know what it said now." Hermione stood from her seat and left the great hall swiftly.

Harry held his head low ashamed with his actions. "She doesn't understand the risk of the ritual." He muttered in self-defense. Carefully he examined the burnt piece of paper. He could make out the words 'favorite' and 'cute.' Blowing out a breath he mentally took note not to bet with Hermione. A firm tap on his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

"Dumbledore told me to give you this." Harry turned his head back and up to meet the coal black eyes of the now resident defense teacher. He took the note which was hanging loosely from the ex-death eaters hand.

"He shoulda sent an owl. They have better mannerisms." Snape muttered something about family arrogance as he stalked off making Harry smile. He opened the parchment to read…

Mr. Potter,

It would be most gracious of you to join me in my office at 8:30. The password is lemon drops.

Sincerely,

A.P.W.B.D.

"Guess I'm not as far off my game as I thought."

------------------------------------------------------

As he walked through the halls, Harry tried to memorize every twist and turn. He stretched out his senses, and was surprised to find several hidden passages that even Tom Riddle never knew of. A room that he took particular note of was the Hogwart's Trophy room. One trophy in particular gleamed brightly almost calling him to it…

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry once again stood in front of the stone gargoyle. With a sigh and a huffed out "Lemon Drops," Harry was on his way to see Dumbledore. Harry didn't bother raising his hand to knock…

"Come in, Harry." He heard from the other side. Rolling his eyes at the ancient man's dramatics he pushed the large door open. Dumbledore watched with carefully guarded eyes as Harry made his way to a chair and promptly sat down.

"What now?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Perhaps I should be asking you that. The sorting hat refused to sort you… there are only two cases in history that I am aware of this taking place, and I'm quiet sure you are Harry Potter. That leaves me with one last suspicion." He said with a sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes. "The next dark lord is it then?" He asked. Dumbledore's eyes never wavered in their suspicion.

"You tell me." He repeated.

"So you think I'm a descendant of Grindelwald?" Harry asked with some amusement.

Dumbledore's curt answer of, "No," surprised him however. "I'm quiet familiar with his family history and I am sure you are not among it, however the hat did not refuse to sort any of his relatives, and that leaves me with the suspicion that it was what the hat saw in his mind, which gave it reason not to sort him. Or perhaps what he was refused to be shown?" Dumbledore ended his rant questioningly. Obviously expecting Harry to confess why he never lowered his occlumecy shield. Harry's eyes hardened in annoyance.

"The way I see it, _Headmaster ,_is that you can either expel me, which would be fine as my mentor made me come; or tell me where I'll be sleeping." Harry spoke softly controlling his anger. Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon spectacles as a long moment of silence was drawn out between them.

"Very well, Harry. There is room in the Gryffindor tower. If we are at all lucky they shall be a good influence upon you." Harry gave a small nod, but his eyes gave away his anger with the ancient Headmaster. With out another word, Harry stood and prepared to leave. With some curiosity he noticed that the glamorous perch was missing its resident phoenix.

AN: Relatively short I know, bit I just wanted to clear a few things up.


	16. Deal

AN: First I want to thank you all for the great reviews. OK as for Mr. Weasley, yes he is dead… my bad. Just pretend that was Bill.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Blade.

Chapter Sixteen

Deal

Cold, grey eyes watched steadily, calculatingly. They took in every little detail and made sure to remember each gesture, though they may seem insignificant. Draco Malfoy was good at watching people. His father had him doing it most of his life. Daddy's little 'spy.' God he hated the bastard. Still it was nice to have a shield while he watched the war play out. There was a time when he couldn't wait to take up his skeletal mask and kill mudbloods right beside his father, but that was before the attack on Diagon Alley all those years ago. He had seen then, at the tender age of 12, Dumbledore on his knees and completely broken. Then out of nowhere a man obscured by darkness and deep scars appeared and took a killing curse to the chest but did not die. After saving Dumbledore the man disappeared with his aunt Bellatrix, and that was the last he'd heard of her alive. That was when he knew that there were more than two sides to this war. It wasn't until after his father was summoned to the dark lord, that he knew which of those sides he'd be on. His father had come back from the dark lord grumbling about Bellatrix being a fool and him having to pay for her mistakes. Later Draco took in the same punishment as his 'father' tortured him to release his anger and perhaps sway him to the 'stronger' side. Of course his father had no idea he was swaying his son to a different stronger side.

Draco shook his head to clear it of his morbid thoughts and smirked as he watched Potter piss Granger off enough to send her storming from the Great Hall. 'No doubt to the library.' He thought. As the rest of the students made their way out of the great hall. Draco saw Harry go off in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor tower. 'Dumbledore's office most likely.' Draco thought. Carefully he considered how he would approach Harry and what he would have to bargain with. Suddenly a young brown haired witch popped to the fore front of his mind. Smirking Draco made his way towards the library for some late night _reading_…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she turned the soft slightly dusty page. Her breath caused the dust to be dispersed in the air. She coughed and slammed the book shut in annoyance. Picking the book up she stalked angrily over to the shelf from where it came and roughly shoved it in three places to the left from where it should have been. On a normal day, Hermione would simply be horrified at the misplacement, but today she couldn't care less. Once she was again seated at the table she scanned over her summer homework for the millionth time. Much to her displeasure the distraction wasn't working and all she could think about was Harry. That self-centered, arrogant, sexy…. "Ugh!" Her screech raised Madam Pince's ire who gave a glare to the frustrated youth.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Granger?" Hermione didn't turn around. She knew who it was and she didn't need to see his smirking eyes to know why he was here.

"Sod off Malfoy!" She clenched her eyes shut wishing she hadn't said anything. Draco Malfoy was like a three-year old. The more attention it got the more it wanted.

"Has our resident hero hurt the little book worms feelings." He sounded like a three-year old too. Turning around Hermione decided this conversation might offer a distraction at least.

"You know all that glue in your hair probably seeped in through your skull and after being absorbed by your brain caused irreparable damage making you revert to a toddler's mind set." She paused for a breath. "That or you're an idiot." Draco frowned. This was not a Hermione Granger he could manipulate. This was not the timid keep to herself mudblood from last year.

"What's gotten into you Granger."

'He hasn't gotten that far…yet. She blushed at her thoughts. "Nothing." Draco peered at her through narrowed eyes. Was she blushing?

"Hit a nerve Granger?"

"You wish." Hermione scowled turning back to her books. Draco scrambled for an angle, but was coming up short. 'Might as well get to the point.' He thought.

"Tell your boyfriend I have some information he's going to want." Before Hermione had a chance to correct Malfoy a new voice inserted itself into the conversation.

"Tell him yourself, Malfoy." Draco blanched as he turned to face Harry Potter. He looked around the quiet library. The only entrance was towards the front and Malfoy was watching that area carefully.

"How did you get in here!?" He asked startled. Harry smirked.

"Same way as you, through the front door. So mind telling me what it is you want?" He asked uncaringly. Draco frowned.

"I know plenty. More than you could imagine! I know the dark lords secrets!" Harry's face remained impassive as he inquired.

"What makes you think I don't have my own copy of Voldemort's 'to do list?' How 'bout you tell me your angle in all this then we'll talk." Draco let out a breath in frustration.

"I need protection for myself and my mother." He finally muttered. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Having a little fall back with your master now that daddy's out of the picture?"

Nervously Draco nodded. "I don't want my father's life, and I never will have a master!" Harry thought of the screams Malfoy Sr. let out as his life came to an end.

"Than you're already smarter than he ever was." Harry stated. "Get me everything you know on Voldemort and 5,000 gallons and we've got a deal. I can set you and your mother up somewhere no one will find you until well after Voldemort's ash." Hermione was surprised to see the relief and gratitude displayed on Malfoy's face. She hadn't realized he was capable of such things.

Draco nodded his head in understanding. He nodded to Hermione once before high tailing it out of the library causing Madam Pince to yell.

Hermione absorbed the conversation slowly. The whole thing served to remind her of the way she had met Harry. It reminded her Harry wasn't a normal teenager and he didn't have time for normal teenage things. An uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling settled in her chest as she pondered this, and she wasn't sure she was ready to admit why. When she came back to reality Harry was sitting across from her with a calculating expression. Hermione squirmed under his intense gaze.

"What?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. Harry smiled.

"I was just thinking you look beautiful." Hermione's eyes widened at his total sincerity.

"W-what?" She asked. Harry reached across the table taking her hand in his.

"You. Are. Beautiful." Hermione tried to stutter a response but before she could Harry's lips were on her own. She moaned as he gently used his lips to kiss her own. He was hardly moving. He just kept pressed against her, not demanding anything. Hermione's own desire forced her to respond. Tentatively she slid her tongue against his soft lips. Taking this as permission, Harry deepened the kiss. After a blissful moment he pulled away from her with a satisfied expression. Hermione's eyes were ablaze with passion.

Softly she panted trying to catch her breath. "Thank you." She gasped. Harry quirked an eyebrow and as Hermione's brain caught up to her mouth she blushed furiously. She quickly began to gather her things, but with a gently yet firm hand on hers she stilled. Looking up nervously into Harry's eyes her own asked a question. 'What?'

"No." Hermione looked bewildered. "Thank you." With that he helped her gather her things a smile planted firmly on his face. Hermione smiled and continued to grab her stuff.

After everything was collected and the proper books checked out they headed towards the Gryffindor tower. As Harry explained that's were Dumbledore wanted him, 'for his own good.'

"Of course, it works out well since you'll be there as well." Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes. Harry turned his head upward while mentally berating himself. 'What the fucks wrong with me!? No… thank you!? What the hell was that. Fuck!' Next Blade's voice rang through his head. 'Pussy.' Harry grimaced. He was. He was a fucking pussy. Hermione seemed to notice that something was wrong with Harry.

"What's the matter." She asked concerned. Before Harry could help himself he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"I'm a pussy!" Hermione's mouth opened in shock before she closed it her teethe making a audible click. Harry's eyes widened as he realized he'd just voiced his thoughts. Slowly Hermione's shock turned to anger.

Smack! Harry's face stung as a red hand print began to form on his face.

"I never! What on earth we- Honestly!?" Hermione completely at a loss turned on her heel and left. She didn't even notice she was going the wrong way.

Harry frowned as he felt the slight tingle on his face disappear as he healed. What was that girl doing to him? 'At lest with her out of the picture I can get some work done.' With that thought in mind Harry decided to go hunting. He was fairly certain there was something he needed and he had to go through the girls bathroom to get it...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sighed as another quivering recruit begged for forgiveness for his failure to attain the prophecy. That damned prophecy!

"Please master… I c-couldn't grasp it! My hands- it burned me!" The man held up his grotesquely burned hands as proof of his attempt.

"You said a modified polyjuice potion would allow you to acquire it, did you not?" The man nodded shakily. With a quick flick of his wand the blubbering man's throat was a cut open and blood sprayed the stone floor. As he watched the blood pool to the center of the room Voldemort decided it was time to make a public appearance.

A shadow loomed over Voldemort's throne. A smooth yet deadly voice seemed to fill the room as the obscured figure spoke.

"What good is the prophecy? You do not need it. Lure Harry here and I shall take _care_ of him." Voldemort stiffened as his powerful and disturbing ally made himself known.

"I see the workings of a front door still baffle you."

De Rais smirked as he entered into the soft fire light of the surrounding torches.

"Why anyone would use them…" He lifted his hands in a gesture of bafflement as he trailed off. His jesting smile fell from his face as he repeated himself. "Have we not agreed Potter is mine?"

Voldemort sneered in distaste. "We have." De Rais gave a bright fangy smile.

"Then why do you seek this prophecy so?" As he inquired to Voldemort's motives he poked at the cold, dead body on the floor daintily with his black leather boots.

"When the boy arrives I wish to be prepared. If the prophecy has information as how to destroy-"

"YOU WILL NOT BE _DESTROYING HIM_! He is _mine_ and _mine_ alone!" De Rais face turned completely demonic as he hissed. Voldemort could only stare into the eyes of a demon and nod with a trepidation he hadn't felt in seventeen years.

"The prophecy could-"

"Forget the GOD DAMN PROPHECY!"

Voldemort remained silent. De Rais smiled and gesture towards the dead recruit.

"Will you be needing him?" He inquired. With a degusted gesture Voldemort dismissed his claim on the body trying not to think too hard on what the demon would do to it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he reached the girls bathroom. Water was flowing rather freely from under the door. Carefully, Harry pressed the door open in doing so allowing even more water to escape. The bathroom was by far the gloomiest bathroom he had ever seen. The wooden cubicles were slightly warped and the tiles were chipped and worn. There was hardly even enough light provided by the candles, to see. Of course Harry didn't have a problem with seeing in the dark he was sure no girl would venture in here voluntarily. As he reached the infamous sink he felt a heavy sense of deja vue. He may never of been in this bathroom before but in a sense he had visited it many times. Hoping not to upset a certain ghost Harry hissed 'Open!' at the sink quietly. Unfortunately the sink made a quiet a lot of noise as it sprung to action and retracted itself revealing the entrance.

"Oooh! You shouldn't go down there!" Harry jumped at the sudden appearance of Moaning Myrtle. The girl Tom had killed all those years ago.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Harry began politely. He sure as hell didn't want he squealing to the headmaster. Smiling he continued. " I have to go down there, you see. I must avenge your death. The beast that killed you shall not live past tonight. I swear it!" Harry puffed up his chest and smiled brightly feeling like a complete fool, Luckily it worked and the dumb ghost swooned.

"My hero!" She cried happily. Harry bowed.

"Please my lady just do me this favor. Do not tell anyone that I was here." Myrtle fluttered her eyelashes.

"Of course brave knight." She giggled. Harry sighed and turned to the hole… "If you die down there you can share my cubicle." Harry froze processing that statement. Shaking his head he leapt into the abyss.

AN: Short but next ones coming soon with plenty of action. Its obvious where he's going, but maybe you're curious why he wants to go down there? There is a reason so hang tight! Also Hermione smacked him for being rude and speaking like that, but mostly cause he ruined a perfect evening for her. I think she was entitled.


	17. Chamber

AN: New chappie! I didn't edit so grammar junkies turn away now! Otherwise proceed onto the next part of my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seventeen

Chamber

The thick smell of death filled the chamber. Harry was sure if he hadn't been so familiar with this stench already he would have puked. Even so a slightly nauseas expression fitted itself upon his face. There was hardly any light in the room and Harry decided to keep it that way. He certainly didn't need the light to see and it would more than likely make his presence known. Skulls littered the floor and Harry wondered how many people had fallen prey to this beast over the centuries. Determination showing clear in his eyes, Harry set out through the tunnel crunching his way across the sea of bones. After a few minutes of walking the path narrowed as Harry finally came across a door. It was metal and ancient. It was fairly well preserved and Harry wondered if this wasn't an addition made by one of Slytherin's heirs.

'Open.' His hissed command was obeyed and almost instantly, snakes that appeared as ordainments started slithering around the circular door until a series of click were heard. With a hiss of air being released the door opened.

As Harry made his way deeper and deeper into the chamber he went over his plan once again. Try to trick snake into thinking I'm Riddles son. Kill snake. Try to trick snake into thinking I'm Riddles son…fail and then kill snake. Yep, good plan. Harry sighed and slid down a ladder. He was now at the entrance hall to the main chamber. Peachy. Now Harry wasn't one for the best sense when it came to decorating. His clothes were practical for fighting. His trunk practical. His hair practical. You could even go as far to say that he was practical… Now this chamber… not practical. You could even go as far to call it impractical. It was huge, vast really. Littered with large statues of snakes and family statues the room was like a big ego trip. It served absolutely no purpose other than to house a big snake which the family uses to guard….? NOTHING. Shaking his head Harry entered the main chamber. His eyes misted with sadness as he saw the helpless, pale dead body of Ginny Weasley. She was well preserved, and for that Harry was thankful. It must have been one of the benefits of a huge crazy chamber that served no purpose. Now at least when he handed her body over he wouldn't have to explain which bone was the femur and which was the ulna.

Harry quickly cast a stasis charm on the body. No need to let it get any worse. Hell, they were lucky the snake never ate her. Speaking of the snake…

"Who issss there? Masssster?" Deadly yellow eyes shone through the darkness of a large hole in the statue. Harry met the gaze unflinchingly. "You are not the massster, yet my gaze doesss not hurt you…?" Harry decided it was the time for a proper introduction… which was full of shit.

"I am your masterssss ssson. He told me where to find you." Harry hoped he was as convincing at lying in parseltongue as he was in english. Before Harry could finish a blink, the sixty foot snake was towering above him with narrowed eyes.

"You are the heir of his magic…" Harry could've sighed in relief. It flicked its tongue out smelling him. "but you are not my mastersss ssson, and ssso I ssshall have to kill you, human." Harry blinked. He was the heir, but he had to die. How was that fair?

"Hey now let'ssss not jump to a hasssty decisssion." Harry hissed defensively. " I'm ssssure we can work ssssomething out. You're hungry? Ssssure you are! Who wouldn't be… listen I know thissss great Popeyesss. It'sss only like 20 milesss topsss!" Harry lunged to the side as the enormous snake obviously fed up with his rant, decided to attack. The massive jaws clamped around thin air and the momentum carried its head a good foot into the stone floor. Its scaled head snapped to Harry's new location yellow eyes gleaming in annoyance.

"Hey!" Harry hissed while drawing his sword. "I wasss ssstanding there!" The snake seemed to reevaluate him. Apparently his speed surprised the ancient snake. Well of course it would. Wizards are notoriously slow… Harry bent his knees and jumped at the snake with his sword raised…

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione fisted her hands and let out a tiny shriek of outrage. She couldn't remember being more angry in her entire life. She also couldn't keep the furious butterflies from flapping away every time she thought about Harry's lips on her own.

"Ooo!" She exclaimed. "Sod it!"

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione winced her eyes closing shut tight before she slowly ventured out…

"Professor McGonagall?" Her soft voice was that of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Turn and face me girl!" With a nervous twitch Hermione complied.

"Professor McGonagall! I am so sorry! I just had this- and then and I…" Hermione couldn't think of a possible excuse for being out past curfew and for swearing. The aging Transfiguration teacher gave what accustomed to a shrug.

"That is hardly the thing a Head Girl of Hogwarts would do!" She reprimanded. Hermione blanched. Rub the salt in why don't ya?

"I'm sorry Professor you're right." Hermione's voice was contrite and her posture was of a defeated person.

"Very well. See that you set a better example in the future. Inside this envelope is your badge, a list of duties and the password to your new dorm." Hermione stared at the out stretched hand and the letter in its grasp in shock.

"But…"

"I asked Professor Dumbledore not to name the head girl… I still held out hope that you would learn to take charge of a situation. I think it's fair to say a one Ronald Weasley's broken nose is suffice to say you have the Gryffindor courage in you. Congratulations." With that the animagus turned and headed back down the corridor from which she came. Hermione held the envelope for another minute numbly before a 1,000 watt grin broke out on her face. Oh she had to tell someone…everyone. She had to tell Harry! With that thought in mind she started off towards the 2nd floor where she had last seen Harry heading.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She was out of breath when she finally made it to the second floor. She was discouraged to see the floor flooded with water. Myrtle. Her Head Girl badge gleamed as she took off in the direction of the girls bathroom. No way was Myrtle going to flood the toilets with her as head girl. She swore on Hogwarts, a History to take care of that ghost.

The door was already ajar when she arrived, but that isn't what caught her attention. There was a large gaping hole where the sinks used to be. Odd. Hermione cautiously made her way to the edge of the opening. It was very slippery and Hermione was careful to keep her footing as water poured down the hole.

"Will you be joining him down there?" Hermione jumped startled with Myrtles appearance and slipped. She slipped right over the edge.

"I'll take that as a yes." The apparition said.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grunted as he rolled under another one of the snakes attacks. Damn this thing was resilient. Both Harry and the Basilisk had a fare share of wounds. Blackish greenish blood flood from the many cuts on the snakes hide. As for Harry, he had a whole set of broken ribs from when he was slammed into a wall. The reptile seemed especially pissed when Harry merely shrugged off the pain and continued to fight. The snake was about to lunge at him again when something else caught its attention. A squeak. Harry turned. There standing pale and shaking was Hermione. The snake sensed the weaker human's fear and took off in her direction. Hell no! Was all that Harry thought before jumping straight onto its head and straddling it. The beast roared and bucked trying to shake Harry off, but he was on a mission. No way in hell would Hermione be killed because of him. Harry raised his sword and plunged down.

"Raaaaaaaaaaagh!" The Basilisk's cry was so piercing that Hermione had to cover her ears. Harry was too busy to care as he ripped the sword out from the eyes socket which he had plunged it in. More blackish blood squirted out covering Harry's face. He spit some out and swung the sword down again. "RRRRAAAAAGH!!!" There now it had no eyes, but after a harsh buck, Harry was flung from his position sans his sword. He landed at an odd angle. Crack! His ankle snapped. Before he had a chance to feel the pain from the landing he was back up and facing his enemy. The snake was distracted with a sword gleaming and sticking straight out of its eyes socket. Harry almost laughed at its predicament. Served it right. The fight wasn't over though. The Basilisk stopped its thrashing and concentrated on Harry's scent. It wanted revenge. With a speed until now unused the snake sprung at Harry. With no sword and his other weapons conventionally stashed in his trunk (hey he didn't plan on hunting a sixty-foot snake) Harry could only stand his ground. Just as the jaws of death began to enclose around his upper torso, Harry lifted his arms and caught the beast's jaws. The Basilisk froze. A human just stopped him bare handed. Hell no! The snake added all the strength it had into crushing Harry's arms.

Grunting under the added pressure, Harry strained to keep the jaws wedged apart. His arms were slipping. Shit. The jaw moved and a piercing pain went through Harry's whole body. He spared a glance inside the snakes mouth. Yep. His hand was slowly slipping down the front fang, speared. Great. The venom was working itself through his system and if he didn't act soon he wouldn't get the chance. With one last grunt he spread his arms using his pierced hand as leverage against the beast. Slowly. Slowly, the jaws spread apart. He thought he heard it. Slowly.

CRACK!

Yes. He had just broken the damn things jaw. It collapsed moaning its pain the best it could. Cut up, bruised, no eyes, and add to that a broken jaw. Yeah this snake was useless now.

With a hiss Harry lifted his hand off the tooth. Blood pooled from the gaping hole in his hand. He needed a band aid. Casually Harry walked to the back of the snakes head and removed his sword. It writhed in pain. Good. It deserved it. Harry lifted his sword once more. The writhing stopped as the silver plated, platinum sword went through its brain.

Harry walked over to the lower section of its mouth and took a seat. It was hard to find a comfortable spot on the scaly jaw but it beat the soaking wet floor. He reached inside his robes to pull out a drenched pack of smokes. Great. He chucked them away and let his body rest as he healed from the ordeal.

Hermione gaped. Harry just killed a legendary creature and virtually with his bare hands! Speaking of hands. Yuck. He was bit by the Basilisk… bit by…her eyes widened.

"Harry! Oh my gods!" She rand straight at him the fear of the animal forgotten. She reached him panting. She put a finger to his throat. Slow, but steady. He had a pulse.

Harry lazily opened his eyes. Hermione. Whoops. He had forgotten about her.

"Sorry, Hermione." At her puzzled at slightly horrified expression he continued. "You know about earlier. I ruined one of the best nights of my life." Hermione frowned. Was he crazy.

"Harry forget about it. We have to get you out of here. The venom will kill you if we don't treat you… you should be dead already! Please you have to help me! I'm not big enough carry you on my own, and put your hand down!" Harry smiled through the hole in his hand and complied, also lazily.

"S'fine. I'm a freak of nature remember. I'll be fine. A pack of smokes would help?" Hermione shook her head in the negative still in shock. "Then I'll be ok. Just takes some time is all." Hermione's pulse was pounding. Every pulse sending more blood through her precious veins. Harry licked his lips. Hermione seemed to notice.

"What?" She asked. Harry shook his head as if to clear it.

"N-nothing… I… guess I'm just a bit thirsty is all." Hermione nodded.

"We have to get you out of here." She bit her lip and Harry moaned. Hermione winced thinking he was in pain.

"Hermione?" He asked. She looked into his eyes.

"Yes?" She answered wanting to help him. She want to help me, Harry thought.

"I- I could probably heal a lot quicker…" He looked down at her neck.

"Yes?" She asked again. Harry answered by gently kissing her neck at the pulse point. "Oh…o-ok." She shivered as a arousal flooded her system. Harry could smell it in her blood making him want her more. He sucked hard and she moaned. His fangs grew out slightly. Gently he bit down. Sweet heaven, that's what it was. A euphoric feeling flooded through his body as he tasted heaven. Hermione continued to moan as he sucked her life from her throat. As if reversing itself though time the molecules in Harry's hand began to knit themselves back together until all that was left was a scar the size of a large coin. His ribs clicked back into place. All his wounds were healed. With a gasp he tore himself away from Hermione's neck. She moaned at the loss of feeling. He had to have her. Possess her. Have her possess him. With a crack they disappeared.

Hermione fell back against silken sheets and gasped as Harry attacked her neck with kisses healing the wound he had created with a soft glow. They tore at each others clothes needing to feel hot skin against hot skin. Hermione moaned at the first instant of contact and screamed in pleasure as they were united for the first time. For her first time she experienced the pleasure and pain mingled together. Her nails racked down his back cutting deep enough to draw blood. He hissed and continued to lower himself into her. They melded as one. He sucked on her peaks, taking them into his mouth. She bit into his neck until she tasted the coppery taste of blood. It was perfect. They soared together until finally they collapsed together, both utterly satiated and exhausted. Their eyes shut and they drifted off to sleep still intimately connected.

AN: Well that's it for today! Hope you liked it. I'm exhausted and its passed my bed time so I haven't edited this chapter so don't get all mad over people who I killed popping up! JK. See you next time. Oh yeah! Check out my C2! I promise good stuff! Like for example my new story The awakening! Read it! or... damn


	18. Connections

AN: Hey! Check out my new stories and my C2 stories. They're niiiiice…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight-teen

Connections

Blood flowed through his veins smoothly, with out interruption. Oxygen enriched the cells of his now recuperated body. It was better than recuperated. Every part of his body was brimming with electricity. Humming its happy tune to be alive. Slowly he opened his dark green eyes to look upon what the day had brought. The room was unfamiliar to him, but the warm body lying next to him and the steady warm puffs of air that gently pushed back the tiny hairs on the back of neck made that a comfortable and new experience. He had woken in unfamiliar places many times, but never with a beautiful woman lying next to him. Especially considering the attire, or lack their of, they wore. She hogged most of the silky red blankets, but he didn't care. He was at one with the world, and damn it he deserved it! Harry sighed as he realized he'd eventually have to go back to the dungeon and investigate not to mention return the young girls body to her parents (the dead one... he was keeping the other). Harry cringed as he supposed he'd have to tell Hermione both why he was down their and how he was down there. When she demanded his life story he might of left one or two insignificant details. Like… I speak parstletongue which I attribute to the fact the I had a part of Voldemort's soul inside my head until a while back. Oh yeah, now I travel around looking for the rest of the pieces of his soul so I can kill his ass. See stuff like that's bound to turn a girl off. Speaking of 'witch', Harry moaned as Hermione sought a more comfortable position and in doing so rubbing her silky legs along his body. If Hermione heard Harry or was even awake, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that she was going to kill him if she didn't stop.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione moaned as she repositioned herself. Gods she felt like hell. Dante's seventh layer didn't even hold a match to the fires burning in the back of her eyes. Light was shining in softly from the window towards her side of the bed. Stupid sun. Stupid window, or so she thought. She tried to speak but her mouth was to dry, and a coppery, vomit taste had built up in the back of her throat. Her muscles were sore all over. Even muscles she didn't know she had burned with a vengeance. She had never gotten drunk before, but she imagined this is the way she'd feel the morning after. She swore she'd never… Ok let's not be too hasty. There was a pleasant hum somewhere in the clouded recesses of her mind. She had to go to the bathroom and she couldn't even move. Considering Harry was her partner in crime she decided his help was assumed to be given freely. So she pinched his arm…

"Owe!" Harry moaned coming out of his heavenly trance. "What the hell!?" He looked into Hermione's bright brown eyes full of pleading. They practically screamed…

"Help me get to the bathroom, Harry!" Harry shook his head…. He coulda sworn that. "Now!" Ok her eyes were literally screaming at him? Gently he helped her move out of her spot on the bed. She could mostly stand on her own, but she swung an arm around his neck for balance. Every time he felt her skin against his, and in the current lack of clothing it was pretty constant, it was as if he she was in his head swimming around and yelling at him for not keeping a tidier brain. Her thoughts faded out mostly for which Harry was thankful, when he helped her lean over the toilet and empty the contents of her stomach. That just grossed him out but Harry, having seen an episode of Sex In The City or two, obligingly rubbed her back while supporting her around her waist. Harry puzzled over what could be ailing her as he had a brief respite from Hermione's constant bitching at his unprepared brain cells. She seemed to be suffering from a hangover, which he could relate too, of course it took quiet a bit to put him under, yet the thing that confused him was she hadn't had a thing to drink except… he caught his reflection in the mirror. A small pinkish scar of perfectly even teeth marked his otherwise blemish less neck. She had him to drink, and now they were what… bonded? Harry began to sweat at the implications of that thought.

"P-please Harry!" Hermione gasped from her spot between him and the porcelain throne. "S-STOP BLOODY THINKING SO MUCH!!!" She yelled rubbing her head. Harry, pouted childishly. Apparently she could read his mind as well despite his shields. Harry feeling a little less sympathetic as she was the one to take a chunk out of his neck, left her to go find a hang over remedy. He was just exiting the bathroom when out of no where a table appeared with a large bottle. Tied to the bottle was a small note which read…

DRINK ME

Harry having read Alice In Wonderland decided to make sure it wasn't made in china. He picked the bottle up and inspected the label. 'Hang over potion.' Harry uncorked it and brought it up to his nose. No poison and definitely a hangover remedy.

"Handy that." He quickly made his way back to Hermione and after a bit of coaxing the potion was making its way down her throat.

20 minutes later…

Harry and Hermione lay upright in bed next to each other with a bit of blanket between them. Neither of them were used to this new connection and preferred it when one head was still better than two. There really wasn't much to say. Hermione had seen into the darkest recesses of Harry's mind and beyond. Harry likewise had seen many dark things. For instance Hermione was curious one night when her mother was using carrots for dinner…

"Harry stop that I can still hear you." Harry's cheeks brightened slightly before he checked to make sure they weren't touching. "The connection must be getting stronger." Hermione spoke Harry's thoughts. "I'll need to go to the library and research this." Harry sighed but didn't speak. What was the point when the only other person in the room could read your mind as easily as their own?

"I'd prefer it if you spoke, Harry." Well there was that.

"Well I still don't know what to say. This is as new to me as it is to you…" Seeing Hermione's slightly hurt expression he hastened to add. "I'm not sure it will be a bad thing having you in my head." Hermione smirked slightly.

"You sure?" She asked. Harry smiled, but remained quiet. Hermione's eyes glistened. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, Harry!" She swung her arms around his neck breaking their 'no touching rule.' Images flashed before both of their eyes at a remarkable rate. By the time Hermione broke away the connection had grown even stronger. With out speaking they both agreed they needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

"We need to get out of… where ever we are." Harry stated. "Its staring to get late and I'll be expected at the breakfast table as will you." Sighing Harry left the comfortable bed. One glance at their clothes and a few transfiguration spells later and they were ready to go. When they exited the room the door sealed and then disappeared into the wall. Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. OK…

----------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the great hall it was to the sight of utter pandemonium. Students and teachers alike seemed to be even more wired then usual. Owls swooped down delivering mail as usual, but most of the Hogwarts populous were reading a new issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry sighed, sure it would involve him in some way. Hermione reached for his hand, link be damned, and gave a quick comforting squeeze. Her thoughts more so than the gesture encouraged him. With out further ado they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Right on time an owl swooped down and delivered Hermione her paper. After paying the bird she opened it.

DEATH EATERS RAID THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES!

By Jessie R. Allman

The hall of prophecies, one of the most ominous sections of the DOM, was over run with death eaters yesterday. With grim determination, Scrimgeour, was able to beat the vicious foes back with the help of his prestigious Hit Wizards. It was his Minister's opinion that the, "brutes were after a prophecy regarding the Potter boy." One wonders why Voldemort would be so interested in such a prophesy, but once again the Minister was able to shed some light on this disturbing news. "It is my belief that He-who-must-not-be-named still thinks Potter a threat." After checking in the Hall of Records we found that the prophecy was admitted to the HOP just before Harry Potter's parents were murdered, a strange coincidence indeed… This reporter….

Harry stopped reading over Hermione's shoulder just before she put it down looking to him questioningly.

"Well at least this reporter tells it like it is. I've had some bad business with a nasty cunt of a reporter-"

SMACK

"Sorry." Harry hastened to apologize, "A while back. She was a cunt though…" Harry mumbled the last bit, and Hermione decided she couldn't smack him for something she wouldn't normally of been able to hear. "I'll be speaking to the Headmaster about this. I have a feeling he might be able to shed some light on this." Said person was staring at Harry with bright blue eyes over his goblet of lemon juice. Harry met the gaze with a cool one of his own.

"I think its about time he tells me what he knows." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"I'll be in the library before class starts trying to figure out what you did to me." Harry was about to refute her statement before he saw a playful sparkle in her eyes. He smacked her bottom as she got up.

"You little witch!" He exclaimed playfully. Hermione blushed behind her smile and quickly made her way out of the great hall under Professor McGonagall's stern frown. After Harry casually finished his breakfast and noticed Dumbledore had as well he stood and left the great hall heading towards the old man's office.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black moaned as Madame Pomfrey made him swallow another potion. She was huffing about dementors and the gall of the ex-con, going so close to dementors again for no apparent reason. Well, leaving out saving innocent people's lives.

"Quit your whining you big mutt." A familiar voice joked from just beyond the curtain.

"Remus! You old wolf! What are you doing back here already!?" He asked happily. Remus Lupin stepped into his friend's eyes sight more easily. Scars littered his young old face. His eyes though showed hope and a new determination to be happy.

"The negotiations went surprisingly well with the northern clan. They claim that they can bring in the rest of the European werewolves to fight on our side against Voldemort." Remus smiled. "All I did was accidentally let it slip that the "shadow" is infact your godson. They were all to eager to fight behind 'their champion.' Seems as Harry's been killing so many vampires they have taken a liking to him. With the vampires being their main rivalry… well old rivalries die hard."

"So they do…" A casual voice drawled from the entrance.

"Snivelus!" Sirius greeted. Snape inclined his head.

"Dog." Remus smiled at their childish banter.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Professor Snape?" He asked with a soft smile. Snape sneered and reached into his robe withdrawing a small vile.

"Potter asked that you get this before tonight lest you tear the first years limb from limb." He tossed the bottle to Lupin who caught it easily. Snape nodded once more before making his way out of the room.

"Don't drink it! I'm sure its poison!" Sirius warned. Remus smiled smelling the thick liquid.

"I don't believe so. Harry has a strange effect on people."

An image of Harry ripping off Death eaters heads came to mind. "That he does." Sirius agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops." Nothing. "Damn! Old man musta changed the password." Harry carefully inspected the statue hoping for a clue. He was surprised to find that at the very bottom of the statue a small garden snake rested forever engraved at the feet of the gargoyle. Hope this works. Harry thought.

"Open!" He hissed. Harry watched in amazement as the small garden snake bit the heel of the gargoyle. The statues eyes opened wide in surprise before it sprung to life revealing a staircase. "Sweet."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster Dumbledore whistled a merry tune as he made his way back to his office. Breakfast had been slightly disturbing. Tom, it seemed, was still after the prophecy that had caused so much death. The prophecy which stated Harry as Voldemort's only defeater. He still wasn't sure what to make of the boy. He may have been out of touch, but there was definitely something dark about the child even if he did fight for the light. A strange paradox to be sure… Dumbledore stopped in shock at the entrance to his office. For some reason the staircase had been triggered. Dumbledore removed his wand and made his way up the stairs. Normally it wouldn't be such a surprise but he had changed the password earlier that morning and no one knew it besides himself. He slowly pushed his large door open to reveal…

"Come in Headmaster…" The voice sounded slightly gravely almost mimicking his own. Walking into his office he was shocked to see Harry happily sucking on a lemon drop with his feet resting on his desk. "Please," he motioned to a chair, "Have a seat." His green eyes were twinkling madly. Dumbledore sighed and put his wand away before taking the designated seat.

"May I help you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked tiredly. Harry smirked.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies." Harry quoted. "I'd like to know the rest." He stated to the shocked mage.

To be continued:

AN: I think that's a cool place to end the chapter! More soon… PLEASE!!!! Check out my C2 achieves. There are a lot of great stories there and a lot of authors who haven't updated in a while. Leave them reviews to get them writing! Start with It's all relative on the Hellmouth, The watcher's apprentace, and HP and the Exiled slayer if you're buffy/harry cross-over fans. Otherwise check out Browncoats, Green eyes, and House Hogwarts style. Thanks!


	19. The Prophecy

AN: Here we go new chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate any _helpful_ criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Nineteen

The Prophecy

Trust can be given…by fools. It can be earned by the few worthy, and lost by the many which represent the sad, populous of humanity. There are, however, many different kinds of trust despite the few means in which it can be acquired. You may trust a system or way or life. You may trust your friend, but sometimes as, Albus Dumbledore knew, the hardest thing to trust in was your very self. People may trick you, but no one can trick you faster than your own senses. When you're young that's all you have to trust, your senses. What you see and feel and smell. But with each spring cold cynicism grows and with each fall a heavy vale falls. It is then we feel we have a handle on the world. Not necessarily able to control it… never able to control it. Yet we at least have our nets prepared for the fall, always the fall.

Albus Dumbledore trusted, and gave trust. Dumbledore worked and earned trust. He walked the tight rope that is trust all his life, and he had his share of falls, but there was never a fall so far or a net as unprepared as the night he discovered what he had sentenced a young and innocent child to. The Dursleys had cut the wire and he was still on his arse. Trust meant next to nothing. Now here he sat and stared at what his trust had earned him. An abused boy more than likely turned dark. The world lay at his feet, but Dumbledore felt that with out a glance young Harry would walk, and people would be crushed. Now here he was the one with the information which could save the world, and the possible savior inquiring as to what that information may be.

Harry continued to suck on his lemon drop staring intently at the down trodden Headmaster.

"Why so glum chum? Either I find out from you or I go to the ministry myself. I hear tell that I'm a bit popular right now… probably could stroll right up to the minister and check the fucking thing out like it was a bleeding library. Or on the other hand you can live up to who you're supposed to be and pull your head out of your ass!"

"How can I trust you? You have killed many men with little sympathy." Dumbledore asked depressed.

"Because you have no fucking choice! I'm fighting this god damn war! You happen to have some intel. So unless you prefer having Voldemort have the upper hand I suggest you tell me! My mentor the one that took a killing curse for your whinny ass was me!"

With Harry's last proclamation a bright flash of fire sparked over the headmaster's desk and the ever majestic Fawkes swooped down to perch on a surprised Harry's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked no one in particular. The bird pecked his ear lightly in reprimand for the curse. "What the hell!?" Harry shouted. He tried shooing the bird off but it would peck at his fingers. Sighing he allowed his shoulder for the immortal's perch.

Dumbledore watched the scene in abject horror. He had failed. He had trusted in his own instincts and they had failed him again.

"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies..." Dumbledore recited it quietly with passion. His intense stare never wavered from Harry and his once companion.

Harry allowed the words to sink in. Not very helpful, but he liked knowing that Voldemort wanted this information and didn't have it.

"Well… Not entirely helpful or unpredicted, but appreciated none the less. Now do you want to use your newly acquired balls to do something about this war? Or do you want to read about it in the papers?"

Dumbledore felt himself flush in a way almost completely unfamiliar to him. He was over one-hundred and fifty years old! People didn't talk to him like that. As his embarrassment faded he looked Harry dead in the eye.

"My testicles and I are ready, Sir. What would you have us do?" Fawkes trilled in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione once again sat hunched over several books at her favorite table. Though she was slightly embarrassed to admit it she had spelled her initials into its finely crafted oak… underneath the table of course. She didn't want to be crude.

Vampires are known in their mating habits for sharing each others blood. This can create a bond between the two if the Alpha vampire so desires. If not he shall still feel a connection and desire to protect his marked. It is rare but some humans have been found 'worthy' by alpha vampires and yet wished to remain human. It takes a highly powerful vampire to bond himself to such an individual, however it can be done. His bonded will share many attributes which he himself has. There are only several accounted bindings between a human and a vampire in history and fewer still refrained from eating my reporters so the list I write of is short.

The mate may be known to take on a light blood lust; however blood will not be required as a sustenance.

They will live eternally as long as their mate does so as well.

Very few, but some have been capable of channeling the vampire's powers…

Hermione slammed the book shut with a thud regretting that decision almost immediately as dust rose into the air. Coughing she gathered her piled of books in order to return them. She had searched through every single book on vampires and found nothing of a hybrid bound to a human mate with a mental connection and she didn't seem to share any of the other qualities fitting a mate… except maybe slight blood lust, but seemingly only his.

"Errr…" She simply couldn't hold in the growl of annoyance and fear as she heaved the books back towards there shelves.

"Vampires?" A voice drawled from over her shoulder. Hermone clenched her eyes shut in annoyance. Damn always when she already felt like shit.

"Vampires?" She mocked back. Draco gave her a glance as he looked at the titles.

"Bit dark for you isn't it mud-blood."

"Listen Malfoy…" Hermione began.

"What the hell do you want this time?" Harry asked annoyed stepping up to Hermione's side.

"Bloody hell! You do sneak about don't you!?" Hermione screeched. 'What are you doing here already? I thought you were with Dumbledore?' She asked insider he mind.

Harry smiled and replied in kind. 'I was over an hour ago; you are late for class too.' "Well I have to! He answered her spoken question. "If I hadn't I wouldn't of smelt his after shave down the corridor and known you were being harassed… again?" Harry directed the last towards the boy in question.

Draco paled also a bit surprised with his sudden appearance. "My mom still needs protecting and it's a short list we're on… Luckily you're the one at the top."

"Ah… that just seems to warm me up every time I hear it! I'm number one!" He explained to both Hermione and Draco's questioning frowns. That for some reason didn't clear anything up for either of them.

"And that…is a good thing?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled.

"Brilliant." Harry stated.

"Barmy." Draco countered.

"Don't knock it 'till ya try it. Anyway about your old lady. I have a cousin of hers who happens to be my godfather who happens to be in the hospital wing. I'm sure he's got room at…" Harry frowned, damn Dumbledore's stupid spell. "At Griiii!!! For fuck sake, it's somewhere in London, and well protected." Hermione of course knew exactly where it was and why Harry suddenly developed a stutter. "Anyway it turns out I've got a bank account of my own so you can keep the extra money just make sure Sirius gets enough for a house, and I'll do the spell work. Kay?" He asked with a, it better be OK smile.

"Errr… great?" Draco said uncertainly.

"Good! Now I'll meet you in the hospital wing after lunch 'till then piss off." Harry gave a slightly stronger than necessary shove in the direction of the door. "Bloody dick head. Insults you then says, "I'm waiting and don't want mommy to die!" the nerve of some people… what?" Harry asked. Hermione was staring at him with a slightly adoring smile.

"When did you become so chatty?" She asked playfully. Harry frowned. When had he become so chatty.

"Since you got inside my head I guess. You usually can talk enough for the both of us." Hermione smirked.

"I don't think you think you mind." Harry returned the look with a hint of lust.

"Who said I did." And with that he crashed their lips together. The buzzing of their mental connection flooded and for a moment they were one mind and close enough to be one body…

"Not in my library you don't!!" Madam Pince screamed. "Don't you have classes!!! Out!!!" Harry and Hermione laughed as they were forced out of the library only further disturbing the dedicated librarian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made it just in time for the latter half of her Runes class, and though Harry very unsuccessfully tried to convince her otherwise, he blew off his class to go back to the chamber. Hermione wasn't thrilled at the idea. She wasn't thrilled with any of the things Harry had done or would do thanks to some stupid prophecy. She had already pointed out to him there were several others who fit most of the description and it was possible that there was some one who could fit in just as easily as Harry although highly unlikely. Harry had shrugged and said that it was his choice and he chose years ago. She had sighed and nodded before heading into class. Though as the complex runes appeared on the board all she could do was sort through her memories…or Harry's depending on how you looked at it.

This process was so sudden she barely had time to be shocked at all things she was learning. Harry was destined to kill Voldemort and had recently acquired a phoenix as a companion…. A phoenix. Not only a phoenix but Dumbledore's old familiar. She closed her eyes trying unsuccessfully to cover a yawn.

"Boring you today are we Miss. Granger?" Professor Vector asked slightly annoyed. Hermione smiled apologetically.

"A bit, but mostly 'cause this class is elementary for Runes." The nerds in the room drew in a collective gasp as Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Shit what had she said. Why did she say that? Fuck. This was Harry's fault.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Harry was on his back to the chamber of secrets. He hated to go down there again seeing as the diary was taken by Riddle as expected, but it was worth it if all he accomplished was bringing the body of the little girl back to the grieving mother.

After some brief flirting with Myrtle he was on his way. The chamber felt different somehow. Harry figured the memories of the night before may have been the cause in mood changes towards the ancient… what ever the hell this place was. Harry was happy to note that the little girl wasn't harmed during his fight against the huge gigantic dead and smelly snake. Blahh! Harry didn't mind it so much, especially as he already had a buyer lined up to by the majority of its body for a nice chunk of coin. He would of course keep the hide for his own body armor. Kevlar and Basilisk hide made for a kick ass vest. As of now Harry's dragon hide Kevlar vest had saved his life more times than he could count. Sighing he went about gathering all usable parts…

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't finish until after dinner already started. He sent the magically shrunk body parts to the buyers, and the hide off to a robe maker in Knockturn Alley. After that he dropped of the young girls body at the infirmary as he wasn't sure where the hell else he could bring her.

"What on earth have…" The maternal med-witch froze mid-sentence as she stared at the obviously dead girl in Harry's arms.

"I thought the family would want to pay their proper respects." Harry stated. He caught his godfather's questioning eyes and Remus' sorrowful gaze. It seemed Remus was more familiar with the girl's history. "Anyway I put a preserving spell on her body…" He trailed off again as he placed the girl on a near bed. Madam Pomfrey nodded dazed before softly thanking him and saying something about having to inform the family.

Harry nodded and made his way over to the side of his godfathers bed to plop down on a near by chair. Sirius was staring at Harry with a look of longing. Harry uncomfortable under the gaze started the conversation.

"I'm guessing Malfoy stopped by…" Sirius continued to stare at him. "Ok stop that, it's creepy as hell." Remus chuckled softly as Sirius shook his head.

"Sorry…one to many years in Azkaban." He joked. Harry smirked in agreement. "You just look so much like your father…except your eyes. They are definitely Lily's eyes."

Harry shifted his weight not comfortable talking about his parents. "Right it's no bid deal. So I promised Malfoy you'd set him up at headquarters until he finds a place seeing as you and his mom are related and all." Sirius nodded his head with a sour expression. "Hey I don't care for the sod either, but it might piss Voldemort off not being able to kill him and all. Sides one less person to fight the better." Grudgingly Sirius nodded.

"Thank you for the wolfsbane, Harry. I'm not entirely sure how you got Severus to make it but its appreciated none the less." Remus broke in seeing how uncomfortable Harry was.

"No big deal." He replied again. "Well I have a friend whose probably wondering-" Harry paused, "expecting me." He corrected. With one final wave he sped out of the hospital wing making Sirius wonder where the fire was.

Remus smiled at his old friend. "I'm sure he just needs time. The only family he's ever had has abused him." Sirius nodded sadly before a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Hermione should brake him in well." Remus shook his head in amusement before agreeing reluctantly.

AN: Next chapter more action! Please review!


	20. For Services to the School

AN: Sorry it's been forever but I am just finishing up my senior year and scurrying about to see what colleges will be crazy enough to accept me. Thanks for all the great reviews! There were only a couple rude ones out there but I think that's just 'cause they weren't breast fed by their mothers. That having been said a brief update on pop-culture. Spiderman 3 sucked!!! Hannibal rising was surprisingly good, and I can't get enough of Scrubs. It is a hilarious show, but I was disappointed to find that all of the fanfic stories for the series are gay…literally. I can't believe there aren't more J.D. Elliot fans out there! Oh well… but seriously J.D. and the Janitor? That doesn't even make sense!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty

For Services to the School

Harry was unusually nervous as he entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's mind was completely blocked from him, but he still felt as though she was inside his head. All he could sense was a very strong sense of anger coming from their link. This greatly concerned him, and the more he wished he could block her out the more her apparent anger grew for him. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione standing just inside the common room with her arms at her hips and a furious expression upon her face.

"What did you do to me!?" She asked angrily. Harry frowned. Weren't they past the whole its all Harry's fault.

"Hermione calm down you're hardly thinking logically." Harry's eyes widened. That didn't sound like him. This seemed to upset her even more.

"I told a teacher to, 'Go fuck yourself!' today, and it is your fault!" Harry's eyes widened before he began to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione frowned. "This isn't funny! I am Head Girl I have to set an example-" Harry's laughter was uncontrollable and Hermione soon found it also to be contagious. Soon they were both leaning on each other trying to catch their breath. "It's not funny." Hermione weakly argued over one last giggle.

"It's a little bit funny." Harry said. Finally they were able to control themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry frowned.

"Well you are blocking me out now… maybe we just need to develop this link and we'll be able to control it." He ventured. Hermione nodded, but she could all ready feel her mental shield from Harry evaporating with her anger.

"We'll need to go to the library." Hermione said. "I can't believe what you said to Dumbledore!" She reprimanded. Harry smirked.

"It seemed to work. He never even had a clue that he was protecting a piece of Voldemort's soul right here in Hogwarts." Hermione's brow creased in worry.

"About that Harry… are you sure its safe?" She asked nervously wringing her hands. Gently Harry placed his over hers and waited for her to look into his eyes.

"I promise I'll be ok Hermione. You just saw me take on a sixty foot snake. A little metal trophy won't be a problem." Seeing Hermione wasn't completely pacified he continued. "'Sides Dumbledore's got my back." Hermione smirked.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Harry returned the gesture.

"I guess I _am_ rubbing off on you." He leaned down to gently press his lips against hers in promise.

--------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sighed wearily as Remus and Sirius sat across from him with completely stunned expressions. "I am afraid its true."

"All this time… and it was right under out noses." Sirius mumbled. Remus took on an inquisitive posture.

"Headmaster you were sure that Voldemort would chose founder's objects for his use. Why now are you so sure that his trophy is a Horcruxe now?" Remus asked. Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"Harry." He said simply. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Harry was kind enough to point out that although he did have an interest in the founder's relics he only used Slytherin items as vessels for his soul. They were his personal conquests much like the trophy, which he gained by killing an innocent child and framing Hagrid. What he thought he would gain from the other founder's objects I do not know…" Dumbledore trailed off in thought.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sirius asked springing up. Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend's enthusiastic response.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Harry walked briskly along. They were supposed to meet Dumbledore at the trophy room almost twenty minutes ago but after their research in the library yielded little results Hermione decided to fulfill a fantasy of hers. Harry smirked. It was a good fantasy. Taking a sideways glance at Hermione he saw that her cheeks were flushing as his thoughts poured over to her.

"Harry…" Her tone was in warning. Harry held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but I can't help it! God its one thing to see what your girlfriend thinks is kinky, but to actually live it…" He trailed off. Hermione blushed but smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned.

"Come on Hermione. I think we're a bit past the nervous will we won't we part of the relationship. Don't you think?" Harry asked. Hermione snorted her affirmation. They were interrupted as a towering red head stepped in front of their path. They were just only able to stop from running into him. Harry looked up into the red head's eyes.

"Ron, right?" He nodded. "Ya mind? We're in a rush here." Ron looked as though his head would explode.

"Granger. Potter, I just wanted to say- th- thank y-you for getting my baby sister out of their. We'll be having a proper funeral tomorrow." Harry wanted to laugh at how hard it was for him to say thank you. Apparently he still remembered the train ride. Hermione's mental scolding stopped him from replying sarcastically.

"Sure. I bet you'd… well probably have never gone down their if it was my sister." Hermione nudged him. "I just mean I wish their was more I could have done. So we got to go." Ron seemed to be processing what Harry had said as they both made their way around him.

"Harry I really think we should research this more. We don't know for sure what the trophy's capable of!" Harry sighed.

"Hermione I've been in his head and you've been in mine, so you know what were dealing with. I'll be fine, I promise." Hermione bit her lip but nodded as they turned into the large trophy room. Almost drawn by its power their eyes landed on it almost instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Trophy?" Ron whispered to himself as Harry and Hermione made their way around him. With an angry grunt he started down the hallway intent on making it to the trophy via an alternate route so he could see what they were up to. "I can't believe I apologized and he didn't even say thank you! What an arrogant arse!" Ron swore as he rushed down the halls.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Sirius said, "What do we do? Hit it with a rock?" Remus shook his head patronizingly at his best friend. Dumbledore merely sighed. Harry and Hermione shared a brief glance before Hermione made up their minds.

"No. That wouldn't do any good unfortunately. The soul that's inhabiting the trophy needs to be destroyed not necessarily the trophy itself." Harry nodded in agreement.

"What protections does it have exactly?" Remus enquired. "I'm sure I must of scrubbed that statue a thousand times and never once was hurt." Harry fielded this one.

"It is aware of itself. If it feels threatened it will attack. There aren't any protections except the soul itself, and trust me that isn't exactly a bonus for us. It's a bitch to kill a fragmented soul, trust me." Hermione squeezed his hand. Harry gave a half smiled before going back to the task at hand. "I suppose the most blunt way is the best… All the others so far that have been inanimate objects have required a sacrifice of some sort to activate, and it has to be activated before we can kill it. Someone needs to grab it…" Harry was stopped from walking forward by Hermione's strong grip.

"No Harry! You don't always have to be the hero!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Ron skidded to a halt just outside the trophy room.

"What protections does it have exactly?" Remus enquired. "I'm sure I must of scrubbed that statue a thousand times and never once was hurt." Professor Lupin what was he doing here? Ron wondered. He listened carefully. Dangerous trophy! He scoffed he had held it before and it never hurt him!

"No Harry! You don't always have to be the hero!" Ron smirked. He'd show the famous boy-who-lived what a real hero looked like. Before anyone realized what was happening her rushed forward and grabbed the trophy yanking it out of its resting spot. His eyes almost instantly turned red, and all thoughts of destroying the trophy vanished. Slowly he turned.

The group could only stare collectively at the idiotic boy before them.

"You fucking idiot!" Hermione snapped. Yeah that about summed it up.

"Quiet mudblood!" Ron reached into his robe with his free hand to draw his wand but before he could Harry already leapt forward drawing his sword in the process. It was one quick slice.

The heavy metal trophy clinked to the ground before a shower of blood poured down on top of it. The soft thud of Ron's arm hitting the floor could not be heard over his screams. His once again brown eyes had a confused and hysterical pain in them. Harry took sympathy and punched him hard in the jaw knocking him out.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry merely shrugged.

"I forgot my wand…" He said innocently. Hermione glared knowing full well he didn't need one. Dumbledore slowly made it out of his shock and was able to stop Ron's stump from bleeding anymore. Once that was done they stared at what seemed to be a much more menacing trophy. Thick crimson blood coated it, revealing the horrible truth of what it really was.

"I'd say that'd count as a sacrifice." Harry said sheathing his sword before drawing his wand. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Whoops! Looks like I have it after all." Harry leveled his wand at the trophy thinking of the right spell. Shrugging he figured it would be worth a try.

"Exuro!" A bright red beam shot out of his wand connecting with the trophy. It gave off a great deal of heat and soon Harry was left alone as the rest of the group backed away. Finally Harry saw the trophy begin to shimmer slightly as it began to melt and emit a horrible scream. The glass in the room began to break, but Harry persisted in keeping the spell on the trophy finally it began to glow the same color as the spell and with one last scream it exploded outward sending Harry and the unconscious Ron across the room. Harry grunted as the stone walls cracked his spinal column. Ron was blissfully unaware of the six ribs he broke.

Harry lay still in pain as his nerves knitted themselves back together. Sirius could only watch in shock as his godson apparently healed himself from what looked like a paralyzing blow. With one last pop, Harry was able to get himself off the ground under his own volition, though his back hurt like a bitch.

"Well… another one bites the dust." Harry said. Hermione growled angrily making Harry wince.

AN: I know it was short. I have more planed but I'm really tired. SO please review, and I'll have a new chapter before you know it!


	21. Grim Old Place

AN: OK this chap will be substantially longer than my last few so enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews and believe it or not were only maybe FIVE chapters away from completing this story. Then we can get to the sequel with Buffy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Blade…

Chapter Twenty-One

Grim Old Place

Harry watched dispassionately as Madame Pomfrey hurried about the hospital wing. Hermione wrung her hands nervously at her sides as she watched. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth in a nervous habit. Harry decided that her glistening lower lip was much more interesting than the blood replenishing potions Pomfrey was shoving down Weasley's throat. Harry knew of course Hermione didn't particularly care about him, but for some misguided reason she thought that Harry would be held accountable for his missing arm.

One thing Harry noticed, however, was that he seemed to be able to separate his thoughts from hers when she was focusing on something. Seeing this, he was slowly able to develop a damn of sorts between their minds. Unlike his occlumency shields, the damn wasn't meant to strictly keep Hermione out. Instead it was a filter to make sure neither gleamed personal thoughts from the other. Hermione was in such an anxious state she hadn't even noticed yet.

"Harry?" Turning Harry saw Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius all standing just outside the infirmary. "May we have a word in private?" Dumbledore inquired. Shrugging, Harry followed them outside.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"We were hopping you could tell us how you were able to destroy the Horcuxes so easily." Remus spoke up. Harry spared a brief glance at Sirius to see that he looked slightly uncomfortable interrogating his godson.

"Voldemort, even as a Hogwarts student, would have made sure that there would be protections against such simple spells." Dumbledore continued.

"Did you consider the arm as a sacrifice? That most likely weakened its defenses. Soul magic always requires a sacrifice, and with the amount of blood Ron was loosing…" Harry sighed as Dumbledore shook his head.

"If it was sacrificial magic it would have taken an equal amount to destroy it, yet Mr. Weasley is still alive." Deciding it wouldn't really make a difference, Harry explained the real reason.

"You remember the prophecy?" He asked Dumbledore and shockingly Remus and Sirius nodded their heads affirmatively. "It wasn't joking when it said 'equal.' Voldemort didn't just transfer his powers to me when the spell back fired. He transferred a part of his soul."

"WHAT!?" Sirius exploded. He looked as though he would be sick. Remus and Dumbledore both took the news with thoughtful, yet slightly worried expressions.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Actually it came quiet in handy. I was able to, even at a young age, gain access to all of his memories. It's how I've known where and how to destroy his Horcruxes. Sides its not even an issue anymore. I destroyed the part of me that was a Horcruxe years ago. In fact there are only one or two left to destroy before I can kill him." Dumbledore's eyes widened, while Remus blew out a relieved breath. Sirius remained stoic in his shock.

"Why possible two?" Remus asked helpfully. Harry smirked.

"Well several years ago I blew up his old family manor. It killed a hella lot of death eaters including Bellatrix." He said this while glancing at Sirius, Harry was happy to note, had a gleam satisfaction in his eyes. "It scarred Voldemort severely, but I don't know if he was able to rescue his familiar Nagina or not." Dumbledore's ears perked at the news.

"He made his familiar a Horcruxe…" He mumbled. Harry nodded before picking back up from where he'd left off.

"It makes sense. If it wasn't for her I doubt he'd of been strong enough to merge his soul back to his other Horcruxe." Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow. "His diary from school. It was responsible for Ginny's death." Dumbledore nodded. "Anyway since he now has two fragments of his soul in his body that only leaves Slytherin's locket and possibly Nagina. Unfortunately I know only a little about the locket. I went to where it was hidden and all I found was a fake locket with a message claiming that he'd make Voldemort mortal again. It was signed R.A.B." Harry finished. Sirius and Remus both froze at the initials.

"Bugger!" Sirius exclaimed running his hand through his hair in irritation. "I told him…" He began to whisper like a mantra to himself. Harry looked to Remus for an explanation.

"Those where his brother's initials. We had thought that he was a loyal death eater…"

"Buggering arse!" Sirius yelled.

Remus shook his head. "But apparently not. He was killed by Bellatrix." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think Sirius knows where his brother would have hidden it?"

"There's only one place…" Sirius answered. "I hope we haven't thrown it out." Remus and Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise.

"Headquarters…" Dumbledore mumbled thoughtfully. Harry frowned.

"Grri- Grimmmau- FUCK IT- your place in London?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded with a frown.

"It's strange you're able to intentionally break through, even slightly, the Fidelius spell." He stated perplexed. Harry shrugged.

"I guess we'll be heading over there tonight then. Al-"

"Actually," Dumbledore interrupted Harry, "I believe it to be best if we go tomorrow. I have a family of red heads to deal with tonight, and Ms. Granger could use a night off." Harry sighed.

"I guess one night won't make a difference. Night." He turned to head back into the infirmary when Sirius softly grasped his shoulder.

"It'll be nice getting to know you, Harry." He said. Harry smiled over his shoulder.

"You too." With that he went back to Hermione's side.

"Any better?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"He'll live but Madame Pomfrey says there's no way to restore his arm." She looked up at him. "That's some sword Harry." She said with a smirk.

"Well you probably know more about it then me."

"Its history maybe," She conceded, "But whatever you and Blade did to it… it's unlike anything I've ever heard of." Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked as though she was on the verge of panic attack.

'Uh oh!' Harry thought. 'She feels the damn.' Carefully he allowed his care for her to pour through the link. She relaxed slightly as she felt a piece of Harry's presence back to where it belongs.

"Looks like you won't be able to steal my fantasies anymore." Hermione sighed. Harry smirked.

"I have enough to last us a while." He said simply. Hermione blushed. "Hermione tomorrow we'll be going to… headquarters. It's possible the last Horcruxe is there. If it is…" He trailed off at as her round eye began to water.

"You'll leave again." It wasn't a question. Harry nodded. "You have to take me with you!" She exclaimed passionately.

Harry sighed. "I won't. You don't have the training or experience to deal with this war." He spoke calmly but in finality. Hermione's eyes hardened.

"The ritual-"

"Will probably kill you!" Harry interrupted angrily.

"You did it!" She argued. Harry grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her towards him so their faces were even. Looking her in the eyes he answered.

"If I had known you then, I wouldn't have." Hermione could see the truth shining in his green depths. With a sob she collapsed against him. "Shhh… I'll be fine. Before you know it you'll be graduating and I'll take you around the world and you can fight all the dark forces of every country right by my side if you want. You just aren't ready now." Hermione slowly brought her breathing under control.

"All over the world?"

"Ever been to Greece?" He asked cheekily. "They have some great food, and the vampires are pushovers." Hermione giggled happily into his shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning seemed to reflect both Harry and Hermione's moods. Today was their last day together, and then they would be both be alone again. At breakfast Hermione was slightly distant towards Harry. Of course Harry could feel that she was scared, and depressed he was going, but there wasn't much he could do about it. As they O.J. sloshed out of its pitcher from the harder then necessary shove Hermione gave it, Harry decided he should at least try to resolve things.

"Hermione, it won't be forever." Hermione looked up from her plate of half-eaten eggs.

"I know." She said simply. "But I was thinking… we haven't been training much lately." At Harry's nod she continued. "It's possible you aren't aware of how much I've been practicing lately. I could be more ready than you realize." She met Harry's gaze with a resolve that was equally reflected in his.

"Hermione…" Before he could finish a red spell was flying at his head. Instinctively he pushed back causing his chair to fall backwards. He could feel the warmth of the spell pass over his legs before it crashed into the stone wall. "Hermione what the hell…?" He trailed off as another spell soared towards his chest. He rolled just in time as the spell broke the chair into splinters. He quickly drew his wand as he rolled to his feet under two more spells. Jumping onto the Gryffindor table he examined Hermione carefully both physically and mentally, using their link. He wasn't surprised to find that she was acting under her own volitions. Hermione smirked up at him from the side of the table.

"I haven't even brought out my 'A' game yet." Harry spared a brief glance around the Great Hall, meeting the shocked gazes of students and teachers alike. Apparently no one told them Hermione 'book worm' Granger had grown a spine and a fierce temper over the summer. As spell after spell was exchanged between the pair, the Hogwarts population quickly learned not to mess with Hermione. She certainly didn't pull punches.

The duel was fantastic, but before long Hermione grew tired of trying to break Harry's powerful shield. Charging she swung her leg around hoping to catch him off guard. Harry easily blocked the attack while delivering a gentle slap on her bum. Enraged she became even more sloppy in her physical attacks until she lost all her remaining energy. Harry held her gently as she broke down sobbing into his chest. Harry led her clear of the great hall hoping to save her some embarrassment.

"P-please Harry. I don't want to be alone again." Harry searched deeply in her watery eyes for the attention he wanted.

"I promise I'll always be with you, Hermione." He swallowed almost audibly. "I love you." He said softly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. He took advantage of her surprise to press his lips against hers in a tender yet passionate kiss. When he pulled back she had a slightly glazed expression in place.

"Love?" She asked touching her lips. Harry nodded. Hermione squealed as she jumped onto Harry leaving him to catch her and adjust to the added weight as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I love you too!" She screamed. Harry laughed swinging her around.

"That's certainly good to know."

"Harry?" Hermione's eyes shown with lust. "How long until you leave?" Harry shrugged.

"A few hours." Hermione smirked pressing her lips to his ear.

"Take me to your room." Harry shuddered as her gently breath sent a jolt of electricity down his spine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-afternoon when Harry finally made it too the headmasters office where a small group was waiting to got to Grimmauld. Harry recognized everyone in the room.

"I hope I wasn't keeping you all."

"Nonsense!!! After the display Hermione and you made in the Great Hall five minutes is hardly anything. I'm half surprised you were able to escape!" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

"Hermione and I decided it would be best if she stayed. Its hard enough, but the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back together." 'Good God,' Harry thought. Am I really saying that drivel? He smiled when he realized it was true.

"Well! I suppose we should get going then. Bill Weasley will be their to offer his assistance if he can." At Harry's questioning look he continued, "Bill's a curse breaker for Gringotts. His expertise will be valuable indeed." After Harry made some small talk with Remus, and Sirius they headed off to Headquarters via floo. Harry coughed as he rolled to his feet.

'If only there was one form of Wizarding transportation I didn't hate.' Harry thought dusting himself off with a wandless spell.

Taking a look around the room he found himself reminded of some of the dilapidated buildings he'd been in while hunting vamps in Russia.

"This," Harry asked, "Is your headquarters? No offense Sirius, but this place is a dump." Sirius gave a goofy grin staring at a drape on the other side of the room.

"None taken." He replied.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The drapes screamed? Harry's brows knitted in confusion. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I BORE YOU! ALLOWING BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF-BLOODS AND EVEN MUD-BLOODS IN MY HOME! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"

Sirius pulled the drapes back revealing a portrait of a wholly unattractive woman. Harry sneered an the condescending piece of canvass. Casually he made his way in front of the painting.

"Sirius, would you mind terribly if I removed this piece of…work?" Harry asked staring the woman in the eyes. Sirius smirked.

"If you can manage it. No one, including Dumbledore has so far." Harry grunted in acknowledgment before drawing a small dagger from his vest. Carefully Harry placed the blade against the edge of the frame right on the fabric of the painting. Mrs. Black's eyes widened as she began to scream for a 'creature.' Four quick even cuts and the canvass fell smoothly to the floor leaving an empty frame. The screaming was muffled incredibly from its current position, upside down on the floor. Harry rolled the painting up before turning to a flabbergasted Sirius.

"You- just cut it out?" He asked. Harry frowned.

"Yeah? Why not?" Harry took out his wand and cast a silencing spell and again to Sirius' amazement the portrait was quieted. Harry turned to the now empty framed.

"It is a nice frame." Harry said before walking away leaving a stunned Sirius.

"MIIIIISSSSSTRESSSS!!!! Filthy Half-blood will pay!" Harry turned just in time to dodge the elf's attack. The elf landed on the wood floors with a hard thud before sliding into the wall. It stood again prepared to attack Harry not even thinking of his magic. Harry drew his knife again and waited for the elf's next move. Releasing a feral growl it charged Harry again. With a quick flick of his wrist the knife flew across the room, and with a thunk, embedded itself in the elf's head. It's lifeless body fell to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius could only stare in shock as his Godson avoided an attack from his deranged house elf before swiftly killing it with a knife. The more he saw of Harry the more disappointed he became. Placing his wand back into his robe he sighed. Harry was already a man and would never need his help.

"Nice work Harry. That elf was bloody crazy!" He did his best to sound enthusiastic. "Come on the meeting in the kitchen!"

"What meeting?" Harry asked plucking the knife from the elf's body.

"The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

To be continued…

AN: What? I'm tired! More soon. I was going to have a little interlude with Blade, but decided it wasn't needed. If you wanted to know he found Whistler and is now working with the Blood pack or whatever… Basically he's in Blade 2….


	22. The Silver Necklace

AN: OK this is just a transitional chapter so it's a bit short. I'll have another up soon with some action hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy. Well I saw the first 8 min of Live Free or Die Hard and I gotta say I was shocked. This movie looks to outdo its predecessors. The previews leave much to be desired but the flow of the actual movie was great. Lets all hope they can keep the pace and score a great finale for the Die Hard series. Also I just saw Bridge to Tarebethia (I know I spelt that wrong) and that movie was great. I was a little standoffish what with the other dozen or so kids movies in this genre, but this movie blew me away. That is my pop culture review of the day…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Blade trilogy…

Chapter Twenty-Two

Silver Locket

The house vibrated with the sound of clattering Order Members as they searched for the lost necklace. Harry watched from the sidelines with a wistful Sirius.

"I was going to sell this place anyway." He said to no one in particular. Harry raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the mess before him.

"I don't think Dumbledore's, 'Everyone look around,' approach is going to work out." Harry sighed. "They don't even know what it looks like." Sirius chuckled hollowly.

"Where'd you hide it Rab?" He asked again seemingly to no one. Harry gave his godfather an appraising glance. The man clearly never recovered fully from Azkaban. He was still on the skinny side, and his eyes were empty and lifeless. Harry rubbed the coarse canvass in his hands in thought.

"You know Voldemort might not be our only problem soon?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius turned to his godson with a curious, frown.

"What do you mean, Harry."

Sighing, Harry wondered how much he should say. "There's been a lot of vampire activity in London lately. Have you ever heard of Baron De Rais?" Sirius' eyes widened comically.

Sirius choked on a breath. "The Vampire?" Harry nodded once. Sirius paled. That's when Harry knew this order would be for nothing. They could barely handle death eaters and paled at the idea of fighting blood suckers. Even if he gave them a tutorial of what they were dealing with they still wouldn't put up much of a fight.

Sighing Harry unraveled the canvass of Mrs. Black. Her eyes held a furious gaze of hate and if she wasn't an oil painting, confined to a two dimensional medium, he might have been scared.

"Here's the deal. Help us find where your son hid the locket and we'll continue what he started and kill Voldemort." Her mouth opened obviously trying to refuse in the most colorful language she knew. "Voldemort's a half-blood just like me, and your pure-blood son saw it fit to kill him." Once again she opened her mouth to argue. Harry couldn't read lips proficiently but he saw one familiar word, 'Slytherin.'

"She won't help." Sirius said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Not while Voldemort has Slytherin blood, apparently." Harry agreed. He took out his wand slowly hoping this would work.

"IMPERIO!" The spell hit the canvass and seemed to bore inside of it. At first Harry sensed nothing to take control of but then he could feel a human presence, however small. Mrs. Black's eyes widened but before she could retreat, Harry was controlling her. "Tell me where your son hid the Horcruxe." He commanded through the link. For a painting her will was strong, but like everyone else's at the end of Harry's wand, it crumbled.

Sirius reminded Harry the silencing spell was still active, but Harry was able to determine what she said through the curse. Harry handed over the painting to Sirius before swiftly making his way up the stairs.

"Make up with your mom! I have something to find!" Harry shouted over his shoulder before disappearing completely from view. Sirius side looking down at the portrait of his late mother. Shrugging he threw the canvass into the fire where it was eaten by the happily cracking fire within minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smirked as he entered the Black family library. All the books made him think of Hermione. He was tempted to trying to reach her through their link, but he had just left and didn't want to give her false hope. He scanned each section and as the titles began to get darker, Harry started to sense a familiar energy that filled him with hate. His hand brushed against a seemingly innocent book to the naked eye, and that's when he felt it. Voldemort's soul. He pulled the book from the shelf and checked what spells were imbedded in the book. Unsurprisingly there was a darker version of the notice- me-note spell as well as some protective spells which kept it from being destroyed accidentally. Harry flipped the book open to the middle where some of the pages were cut out to make room for a antic, silver necklace. It glinted maliciously in the low flickering of the candle light, and for a second Harry thought it was aware of his intentions to destroy it. Carefully Harry tucked the locket into his coat before disappearing without a sound. The Order of the Phoenix knew no more of Harry Potter, but from rumors whispered about a dark shadow.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry breathed in the familiar scent of the old abandoned warehouse, Blade and he had used as their base the last couple of years. No one had been inside it since he left for Hogwarts, and dust began to collect in various places. Odd as it was, this felt like home to Harry. The familiar weapons and tools hung from various racks. His old bike was under a tarp towards the front. It was just as he left it. Deciding it had been too long since he had talked to Blade, Harry made his way over to a computer. As it flashed to life a message appeared on his screen.

YOU HAVE MAIL

Harry clicked on the small icon revealing a letter sent by his mentor just a few days ago.

Found Whistler. Some problems came up and we're in NY. I'll get word to you when I can.

Blade

Harry quickly typed a reply.

Got two more. Let you know when.

Harry

Clicking the send icon Harry leaned back in his chair as he watched the computer process his request before sending it half-way across the world. Technology always intrigued Harry… not enough to learn how it worked or anything, but still it was cool. After the message was sent, Harry stood and made his way to his room where he quickly took off his jacket before sitting comfortably on his cushion where he allowed himself to flow into a deep trance.

----------------------------------------------------------------"What do you mean he disappeared!?" Hermione shrieked at the old wizard. Dumbledore squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a headache coming on. Quickly popping in another lemon drop laced with a mild sedative he looked back at Hogwarts Head Girl. She seemed distraught and he almost believed her. It was possible Potter had pulled the wool over her eyes as well as the Orders.

"Just that. We were searching for a valuable asset in this war. We believe Harry used us to find it before he disappeared. I am just as shocked as you Miss Granger. I have to say I'm baffled as why he would do this when he clearly doesn't stand for Voldemort's views." Dumbledore sighed trailing off in thought. Hermione smirked mentally. Well at least the bastard didn't think Harry was completely evil anymore. Hermione of course knew where Harry most likely was, and why he left the Order behind just as he left her.

"Perhaps he feels he doesn't need us Sir?" She ventured with a hint of anger. Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't believe he can do this alone." He answered.

AN: Please review… more soon.


	23. Hunting Season

AN: PotterMistress pointed out that the 5th Harry Potter movie comes out in a week… I admit the previews make it looks great, but I've become rightfully skeptical after the debacle that was the GOF movie and the HBP book. I know there are a lot of people out there that loved the fourth flic, but I think you'll all agree that's despite how far from the book it strayed. So if you enjoyed it great, but the movie destroyed some of the coolest scenes of the Harry Potter novels. First the cut out the veelas which could have been done similarly too the elves from Lord of the Rings. That's not that big of a deal but it was the start… Then what happened to the imperious curse!? That was important! What happened to Dobby? Don't get me started on the graveyard scene! Oh and however the new Dumbledore is (that guy from layer cake and the good Shepard) can't act worth shit! He fails entirely in attempting to capture Dumbledore's persona. Don't believe me? Watch the scene it GOF when Harry's brought into the antechamber. He looks mad at Harry when he of course knew Harry didn't and wouldn't put his name in the cup. SO… That having been said we have the Order of the Phoenix just over the hill. Well all I can do is cross my fingers. We have Garry Oldman again which is a good start, and having Helen Bohemia Carter playing Bellatrix is a great move. I guess we'll see… I saw Die Hard and it was awesome! Go see it! After this chapter of course…

This is very important… There are very few chapters left to this story and I feel I should give you all a fair warning. There will be a directors cut of my original story idea filled with angst. If you were waiting for a happy ending than stop reading after the first ending, however if that is the fate you chose, my sequel "Shadow in the Hellmouth" won't be for you as it follows the writers cut. Also I am open to suggestion for the sequels title. I'm not set in this one yet. Damn that was a long authors notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Blade…

Chapter Twenty-three

Hunting Season

The silver hissed as a powerful wave of heat engulfed it. After several minutes it began to glow a angry red but its structure remained intact. Finally the heat let up and slowly it began to cool.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. He slouched over to examine the damned necklace and found much to his annoyance no damage done whatsoever. When Voldemort began creating his Horcruxes he knew there were certain weaknesses and that's why he had hid them. Harry knew this because Voldemort knew this. He had been inside Voldemort's mind, and he had witnessed more than he ever wished for, but that had given him the leverage he needed to destroy his parents' murderer. Now though… he had hit a brick wall. It had been days since he had gotten back to the warehouse and he was no closer to destroying the only thing keeping him from sending that bastard to hell for good. He was sure that this was the last. The final Horcruxe. He had just sensed it after his first several attempts at destroying it. He wasn't sure if this meant Nagina was dead or if Voldemort had only made six to begin with. It was possible… the more Harry thought about the more he wondered. How paranoid was Voldemort? Would he go so far as to obliviate himself in order to protect the existence and where abouts of his souls? Harry had the growing dread that that's exactly what he did… maybe after he learned of Back's betrayal, but then why was the fake locket still there when he got there? No Black had to have betrayed Voldemort just before he attacked on Halloween.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled shoving the book he was tiredly staring at off the table. Harry was never the best at studying. He was smart enough, but his mind always carried him off to other places when he needed to just focus on what he was reading. Hermione was just the opposite. The books would carry her off when she should be paying attention to the real world. Hermione… damn. It had only been a few days and Harry still missed her like hell. He was just happy to have the comfort of her soft and sometimes casually emotions being projected through their link. At times Harry wanted to rip the damn to shreds, but if they were going to have a normal relationship they had to have boundaries. Sighing he let him mind wander over all the facts he knew about the previous Horcruxes, Voldemort, and even the useless dribble Dumbledore spewed.

"Power of music…" Harry mumbled to himself. "Why not?" He angled his chair before he pushed off the table sending him rolling across the room to his computer. Quickly flipping though the CDs to see if anything caught his attention. It mostly consisted of heavy rock, techno, and some classical. Deciding if nothing else it might be a nice distraction Harry put a Godsmack CD in and hit play.

Harry stretched his neck until it gave a satisfying crack. He always loved this song. Soon he was mumbling the lyrics right along with the song. "…when I feel the snake bite in… snake bite…" Harry grabbed the now cool locket to trace the snake sculptured onto it. His green irises took over his pupil until he had mere diamond slits left of black.

"_Open!_" The parseltongue echoed inside the cold warehouse ominously for several seconds and just as Harry felt his hope slipping away the statuesque eyes of the snake became lively as they searched for the source of the voice. Harry watched fascinated as its entire body seemed to shed its metal covering as though a skin it outgrew. It slithered languidly as though awaking for the first time in a long time.

"_Master_?" The silver snake asked warily. _"You can not be my master."_ It stated in finality as it eyed Harry while occasionally flicking out a tongue to smell the air about him.

"_I am his heir." _Harry hissed back. The snake flicked its tongue harshly.

"_His heir? We shall see…"_ The snake slivered around the locket until its head pressed against Harry's hand. Harry almost dropped it in shock as the once lifeless snake bit into his hand deeply. After a moment the snake retracted its fangs and slithered back to its original position. _"You are not of his blood!"_ Harry stared disgustedly at the bloody mouth of the now angry snake. Briefly he wondered if he needed a tetanus shot or rabies shot. All comical thoughts quickly evaporated as his hand began to burn from the intense heat the locket was admitting. Dropping it to the table, Harry examined the locket as it returned to its usual state. Geez this thing had an anti-theft system too… 'That charm would be cool for my bike.' Harry thought. The snake watched as Harry examined the locket again.

"_Stupid human!"_ He hissed preparing to rant about how foolish human behavior was when suddenly his eyes widened. An intense pain began to rise up inside him. _"The blood!"_ He gasped in horror. _"What are you!?"_ It shrieked in pain. Harry rubbed the now healed spot on his hand where the snake had bitten him as he watched it writhe in pain. Finally the writhing stopped and the snake resumed the regular position it had originally been in before it seemed to be enveloped in the metal of the locket. Finally it turned into nothing more than an engraving in a locket. With a quiet click it snapped open.

"Huh." Harry said. He was almost sure Voldemort's soul died with the snake, but just to be certain… Harry pulled out his wand again. Two spells later and the locket was melted down and pressed into perfect silver bullets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was thrilled when a dark owl dropped off a post from Harry. She read of the fate of the antique Slytherin necklace and he joy at the destruction of Voldemort's soul evaporated slightly as she read on.

"Into bullets!?" She shrieked aghast at the thought of destroying a founder's relic. It was a piece of history! She slowly raised her eyes to face the curious and some what frightened stares the students of the Great Hall leveled at her for her outburst. After escaping the wary stares of her fellow students she began to smile at the thought that only moments before greatly disturbed her. Harry was going to use the fragments of Voldemort's soul (sort of) to kill vampires. Slytherin would role over in his grave if he knew the fate of his locket. Hermione smirked before bursting out in laughter. Turning a corner she grunted as she collided with a heavy object knocking her to the floor. Looking up she met the dull eyes of Ronald Weasley, and now ex-Head boy.

"Watch were you're going Weasley!" She snapped, recollecting her dropped books.

"You have a lot of nerve! First I lose my arm thanks to your boyfriend and now I find out that my sister died because Potter was too much of a cowards to come to Hogwarts when he should have!" Hermione glared hatefully at the idiotic red head before him.

"You don't know a thing about Harry! He had the decency to recover your sister's remains and he most likely saved your life, yet you manage to turn it around like he should have done more! You are an ungrateful piece of shit Ronald Weasley! Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for class." Hermione tried to brush past him but his good arm wrapped tightly across her wrist holding her in place.

"Let go." Her voice was low and dangerous. Ron smirked.

"Or what?" He challenged sarcastically. Before he realized what was happening, Hermione was using his firm grip on her wrist as leverage to turn his arm around his back locking him in an unbalanced stance. "Bloody hell, you are crazy- y- you- mudblood!" Hermione pressed hard on his arm.

SNAP

"Arrgh! You broke my arm!" Ron exclaimed in painful shock. Hermione smirked dangerously before kicking hard into the back of his knee sending him painfully unbalanced to the floor. Ron, with one broken arm and one decomposing back in the hospital wing, was left to fall flat on his face causing him to break his nose and pass out from the head trauma.

That is when Hermione became aware of the surrounding crowd of students her were looking at her in shock. Draco Malfoy was standing in a relaxed yet haughty deportment with his hands resting comfortably across his chest as he peered down his nose at her.

"Well, well, well, who knew that little mu-," She raised in eyebrow in challenge, "Mu-ggleborn Granger had it in her." He gulped slightly as he realized he almost made the same mistake as the bloody broken boy lying knocked out on the floor. Hermione gave a fake smile before turning on her heel and making her way to her Runes class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake was a regular guy with a tattoo that made him property. Growing up he was the typical rebelling teenager. He wanted tattoos. No way was he going to church anymore. He smelled of the musky, sweet scent of ganja on weekends. But one thing made him different. In his desire to spread his wings and branch out and away from his parents he actually succeeded. He no longer went to school. He no longer had curfews or breath checks, but sometimes he wished he could trade back his freedom for one comforting hug from his mother. Hell sometimes he missed his dad's reprimanding yells and demands. Rubbing the glyph on his wrist he knew he missed it all. Sighing he shook his head to clear them of the remorseful thoughts. He was what he was and there was no hope anymore. No do overs for Jacob R. Flask. Back on track, Jake hauled his briefcase into the trunk of his car. Slamming it shut he hopped into the front seat, never noticing the shadowy figure on the roof above…

Harry knew that this familiar was of no value to him directly, but if you press the right buttons and send the minnows into a frenzy your bound to lure out a shark. This familiar was a delivery boy. Harry was almost certain that he had been on the clean up crew for Rais' fetish. If that was true he might know where the vamp safe houses were. In the last few years they had stopped marking buildings with vamp glyphs. Apparently Blade and he were causing a bit of a ruckus. As the car pulled away from the curb, Harry lept from his spot on the roof to land gracefully on the street below. Before the car could get out of sights Harry was already staring up his bike and on the familiars tale. It only took a block to put him side by side the car. Harry tapped on the glass of the passenger side smirking. The driver looked over surprised to find a biker driving along side the car at a dangerously close distance. What scared the shit out of him was the glimpse he caught in the side view mirror of his back wheel. There attached just above the tire was a blinking red light poking out of some C-4. He quickly looked back at the biker only to see he was no longer in sight.

"Fuck!" Jake screamed. He slammed on his brakes hoping he had time to get out of the car, but just as he was slowing down to 20 mph…

BOOM

Time seemed to freeze for Jake as his car was sent into the air flipping side ways. Glass seemed to rain inside the car as he was tossed about. There was complete silence and deafening noise all at once and then it stopped. Warm liquid poured down his face which he realized was his blood. The car creaked and groaned until it finally lost its momentum and remained still. Jake grunted as he felt the pressure of his seat belt cutting into his body. With a snap it came undone allowing him to fall to the ceiling of his car upturned car. Before Jake had recovered enough to even remove himself from the car he heard the sound of screeching tires and a metal click of a motorcycle kick stand being put into place.

Thud clink…thud clink… thud clink…

Heavy boots pressed down on the glass littered about the scene of the accident as the man made his way to the car. Jake was hyperventilating when the biker from before lowered his head to look inside the car. Ignoring Jake he pressed a button, which somewhere in the back of Jake's mind registered as being the trunk release button.

Thud clink… thud clink… thud clink..

The man left Jake to apparently search the back of the car… the back of the car!

"Fuck!" Jake cursed scrambling around trying to regain control of himself. Before he could the man made it back to the front of the car. All Jake could see was the briefcase that _he_ was supposed to deliver.

"Tell your boss that Shadows coming for him… and hell's coming with him." And then he was gone…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry smirked from his vantage point on top of a near by building as he watched the piece of shit familiar scramble for his cell phone. That last line may have been over the top but it got the job done. Harry pulled out his laptop, and his sound equipment which he plugged into his computer. While Jake was scrambling he never noticed Harry switch his cell phones. The one Harry gave him transmitted right to his lap top, and with the sound equipment plugged in, he could record the conversation while locating who ever he called. Ah, the digital age.

Ring…ring…ring….

"Yeah." The voice was human. Harry was sure.

"Listen to me! I just had a run in with the Shadow, and he jacked my delivery! I need a safe house and fast!"

"You lost your delivery!?" This voice was new, and definitely a vampire. "You don't need a safe house because if that piece of shit doesn't kill you The Baron will! I trusted you with this job and now I look bad, you fuck!

Click

The line went dead as Harry knew Jake would be soon. He checked his laptop for the location… 651 Baker St. He'd see them soon…

To be Continued…

AN: Ok! I figure there's about three chapter left if I work to make them cover everything (That doesn't include the alternate ending). I have a guest appearance coming soon that should be less than expected but not quiet surprising as I just told you that there would be one. All the reviews have been appreciated, but I think I still get more alert submission then reviews. Drop me a review every now and then too. It lets me know if we're all on the same page.


	24. My Angel

AN: I'm sure everyone will be of two minds of this chapter… Either you'll think, "Wow!!! Awesome!!!" or, "What the hell!? You gotta be kidding me!" Well I'm not…kidding that is. Thanks and enjoy the show!!!

Disclaimer: As of the sixth book the only thing that would make me want to own the rights to Harry Potter is the money… I wouldn't mind meeting a few of the actors and actresses…. Helena Carter, Emma Watson, Garry Oldman… I would have loved to have met Richard Harris. He was awesome… I wonder if the Hollywood trio know how lucky they are to have worked with him.

Chapter Twenty-Four

My Angel

Sang, France- Five miles outside of Paris

_December 12, 1997_

The cold wind bit against his skin, and even the warming charms he had cast made the record twenty below weather feel like a frozen hell. Of course as this was hell there were demons a plenty.

The street was deserted, rightfully so, as the snow continued to weight down heavily like a cold weight. Harry groaned rubbing a still sore wound on his left hip. He had been under heavy fire the day before and he took two bullets, one to the chest and one in the hip. His armor kept the first from penetrating but he had neglected any other armor in his need for mobility. Unfortunately that left his leg completely vulnerable to the .357 slug that imbedded itself in his upper thigh. He could still feel it poking around in his leg.

"Fucking wanker!" Harry swore. It was a lucky shot really. Harry shook his head trying to focus. 'Home is at 4790 Bataille St.' Suddenly were an empty pasture covered in snow once was, a large chateau popped into existence. It was a beautiful 1800th century, ancestral home. Harry could care less. He just wanted some hot water for a bathe and somewhere he could cut that damn bullet out. He swore to himself wishing he had studied healing charms a little more closely. He wasn't about to 'Accio' a bullet that was stuck in his leg.

It was lucky for him that he had checked out his Gringotts assets while in London. Otherwise he would have had to go to a Motel. As the exhaustion began to set in he knew there was no way he'd be able to apparate back to the warehouse, and he was fresh out of portkeys.

After shoving the door open, Harry barely spared a second glance to the posh furnishings that surrounded him. He just needed to crash, and as soon as he landed on the soft couch in the living room, he did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Hour Earlier …

Just as Harry suspected the guppy led him to a trout and so on. Eventually he had gotten enough information to confirm that the vampires were working for Voldemort, but his source was sure that that was only until he served his purpose. Of that, Harry had little doubt. He never met a vampire that wanted to serve a human. The only thing left to find out was to what end did Voldemort serve, and why did they need him? He was aware of the grudge De Rais had against him, and of his sick pleasures, but Harry was sure there was more to it. There always was, but his dread only grew when he got the brief case open…

After glancing briefly at the note in his hand, Harry pushed his way through the heavy oak, doors of the Hotel De Crillon. It was fancy digs. The antechamber was larger than some people's homes. No expense was spared here. Beautiful, dark, wood floors shown off enough to reflect the crystal chandeliers which hung glitteringly above. Exotic flowers adorned even more valuable vases. A fire roared just off to the right in a lavish, marble fireplace, warming the few guests chatting about the travels. The maître d' had attendants waiting near by for the guests faintest whims, and Harry was sure the security was tight… yep he was right. The security checked out the door just as the invisible Harry made his way past the front desk.

Harry woulda usually scaled the building or apparated inside quietly, but it was a beautiful night and he felt like taking a walk anyway. As he entered the luckily empty elevator the crumpled note fell from his hand. The blood spattered, scrap of paper read…

_Alphonse Benoit, The Hotel De Crillon- Room 1407_

The bastard who wrote it out for Harry took quite the beating first. It pissed Harry off but the guy had some of the best Occlumency shields he'd ever seen. So, of course, he resorted to the old fashioned approach. By the time he was ready to talk, Harry's UV light was running low on batteries, and the vamp was missing half of his face. Unfortunately that included a good section of his tongue. Harry helpfully supplied him with paper and a pen.

DING

Harry looked up at the illuminated 14 on the wall. Time to figure this shit out. He thought grumpily. As he made his way to the room he heard the faint sound of a muffled scream from room 1408. Briefly considering investigating, Harry decided it was none of his business. Shrugging he canceled the disillusionment charm before carefully concentrating on his appearance. Slowly his hair lengthened and became a light reddish-brown. His face rounded out slightly before his cheeks rose a bit. As time progressed his facial features became more and more feminine. Finally his chest began to grow until it pressed tightly against his t-shirt. The body armor he wore helped support him nicely. That was the last of the physical changes he made… he had to draw the line somewhere

"_NEPO EHT GNIKCUF ETAG_!!!" His voice was a higher decimal, and more important to everyone in that room, pissed off. The sound of scrapping metal alerted Harry to the use of the peep hole. Casually he lifted one manicured finger with red nail polish, and flipped the guy off. The metal scrapped again as the latch was closed. With a bang the door opened. He was a human familiar so as would any vamp, Harry pushed him hard, shoving him to the floor.

"Eliza! You are early!" The heavy French accent laced with lust made Harry cringe.

"You do not wish to see me, Alph?" Harry asked with a pout. The French guy twitched at his name's diminishment.

"You know I always want to see you, but these are troubled times. We have lost many of our own to that… damn OMBRE!" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Harry smirked before raising the brief case.

"He is not invincible… like most good men all it took was a better woman." It probably would be a woman that killed him one day. He thought of Hermione… Well he was sure she wouldn't do it on purpose. Eliza was not the woman, however, and she was currently serving her ecosystem by enriching daisies somewhere. Dust to dust…

"Incredible! Did you position him as well." Harry raided an eyebrow at the phraseology.

"No, unfortunately he was very careful… I was lucky enough to fool him into thinking I was a human." Like she could have.

"Your name will be whispered in awe." Alphonse assured. Harry grunted.

"I was beginning to think I was expendable… Sending me after a ghost…? You don't want me dead do you?" Harry pouted.

"Me!?" He asked incredulously. "Of course not! In fact I can finally let you in on our masters plans. This was just a test like any other. The _stakes_ were just a bit higher." He smirked as he watched his familiar head into a different part of the suite. Harry surveyed the room briefly as his attention was elsewhere. Nothing stood out as unusual as his eyes roamed. They briefly took in the laptop in the corner as well as the blood cocaine cut into rows on the table. He never understood that…blood and coke. Humans never sprinkled coke on a cheeseburger… as far as he knew. He was drawn out of his reverie by the sound of a distant grunt of pain.

Harry turned to see a middle aged vamp being dragged into the main room. Harry guessed he was two-hundred, give or take. His eyes narrowed upon seeing 'Eliza.' Harry had no clue who this guy was or why he apparently hated Eliza, but something about him made him think of Blade, and that was why he was hesitant. They were seemingly giving him this guy to kill as a present, and his instincts were screaming that this vamp was good. He watched curiously as they tied him to a chair.

"Eliza!" He spat out. Harry met his eyes and focused. Suddenly he could see a blonde, haired woman. She was about his age. Buffy! He thought surprised. She was grown up and filled out, but it was definitely Buffy.

"Angel!"

Harry watched shocked as she shoved a sword into his stomach. The connection broke, but Harry had enough.

"Try that again and see how far you get!" Angel snapped angrily. Harry sighed dramatically.

"I don't think I want to play with him right now." Harry said. "Angel can be such a buzz kill." Angel seemed pleased that he annoyed Eliza. Both Alph and his familiar looked at him as though he'd grown another head. "Why don't we discuss our master's plans?" God where was his subtlety? Alph recovered quickly.

"Yes. Angel can pay for his transgressions against your brother later." Harry sighed internally.

"Angel deserves my full attention." Harry agreed. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"You- ELIZA- have no brother." Alph began to reach for his gun. He was a slow draw.

"I know! You don't have to rub it in! I miss him enough as is!" Harry exclaimed passionately. It was useless. Alph finally pulled his gun. Game over. Harry grabbed his wrist pointing the gun in a safe direction before.

SNAP

Vampire's bones really got a nice clear sound to it. Of course the angles and methods come into play, but human bones just don't brake as nicely.

"Arrrgh!" He clenched his fist in reflex firing off a bullet.

BING

"Oh! Fucking…!" Harry grunted as the bullet ricochet off of the ceiling fan and dug itself deep into his thigh. Quickly Harry turned the gun on the familiar who had managed to grab a metal stake. Harry quirked his head to the side.

"Stake to a gun fight?" He asked mockingly. The familiar sneered.

Bang

The bullet planted itself neatly between his eyes. "Careful your face will stick that way." Harry cautioned turning his attention back to the sniveling vamp. "My god! You can not be Dominique's contact!? He at lest died with class. Ya didn't see him crying, I can assure you." Harry sighed.

"You're just a dead end aren't you?" Alph shook his head quietly sobbing. Harry was interrupted from his interrogation by a thudding at the door.

"Interpol! Open up!" Turning back to the sobbing vamp Harry spotted a blinking light in his left hand. Panic button…damn Harry quickly cast a strong locking charm on the door. That'd hold them off for a while. Harry summoned the stake to him before dragging the sissy, vamp over to the window. In the distance, Harry could just make out the softly, illuminated Eiffel tower. He never did visit that damn thing. Shrugging he shoved the stake just inside Alph's chest. He screamed as his flesh was burned by the silver. Taking a step back, Harry kicked at the stake hard. The force drove Alph through the window, and the stake through his heart. His screams of pain overlapped with the breaking glass becoming one resonating sound as his disintegrating skeleton fell to the pavement bellow.

Once the window was open Harry made his way over to Angel to set him loose. He sank to his knees to cut the ropes when a sudden blow to his head left him seeing stars. Harry stood backing away from the vamp rubbing his head.

"Whatthefuck!" Harry cursed looking at Angel. There was a small cut already healing from where he head-butted him. Harry cracked his neck allowing the tension to drain from him. Slowly his face morphed into his natural appearance. Angel froze. Harry wasn't feeling forgiving at the moment… Walking over to the restrained vamp Harry swung his fist hard connecting with the guy's chin. The force was enough to send him toppling backwards onto the floor.

BANG! BANG!

Chunks of wood splintered into the room as the bullets began to shoot through the hinge of the door.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a portkey which he used to safely remove the unconscious vamp. Once that was taken care of he sprinted across the room to grab the laptop, while briefly tasting the drug on the table.

"Bleh!" Harry spat out the foul substance. The door creaked once more before a rush of cops bulled it over. Harry quickly made it to the window.

"Gèler!!!" They screamed, and Harry did. Slowly he turned to face them showing all he had was a lap top.

"Hey! Hey! Relax…I'm a special branch of…" That was all he got out before the bullets went flying. They must of seen the body. Damn trigger happy French. Harry leapt backwards out of the window, and yet one persistent bugger kept firing. Harry felt more pain when the laptop was blown apart then when his vest was hit with a slug. The only reason he was jumping out of the window to begin with was that he didn't want to fuck up the electronic device, and he didn't have time to prep it for apparation. This night could have gone better.

CRACK

He disappeared leaving behind a destroyed laptop which rained down on the surprised valet. It was a bad night to be under room 1407.

PRESENT TIME

Harry grunted as he came back to his senses.

"Enjoy your nap…Shadow? Was it?" Harry turned to the snarky voice.

"I didn't nickname myself… sides what kinda name is Angel?"

"Could you please pick me up? I've been lying here, tied to this chair for over six hours." He glance out the window. "And the sun's about to rise."

To be continued…

AN: Well? I was hesitant to bring in Angel but my muse demanded it. "Go away mom!!!" Anyway… I neglected to have this chapter edited because I am lazy and tired. So thanks to Robyn (who beta-ed my last chapter of the awakening) and everyone else who volunteered.


	25. The Deal the Devil made

AN: Ok. I'm going to watch the Blade movies again 'cause it's all a little fuzzy to me. I thought the first one took place in L.A. while the second was New York. I checked online and found that the second is actually Prague… I don't know if that's right, and I don't care. Blade is in NY, and in the middle of the second film.

Second: I finished the 7th book a while ago… All of those who read it, I think, will agree that the first third of the book sucked. It made no sense whatsoever, and skipped around more than the average fanfiction story. I had doubts it was even written by the same author of the first 6 books. It later pulled itself together, and though they were never my first choice, the pairings felt right enough to me by the end. So congrats to JK on the end of the series. I wonder if fanfiction will spread or die out now that the books are done…?

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy, and sorry it took forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Blade, or Buffy the vamp slayer…

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Deal the Devil made

Hermione sighed as she packed her trunk for winter break. She had never felt so lonesome, since Harry had left. There was the comforting feel of their mental connection, but it wasn't the same as being in his presence. She never thought of herself as someone who would become dependant on another person, but that was before she had met Harry. Growing up she had always taken comfort in her books, and one particular quote made her feel special in her solitary life style. "One who takes comfort in solitude is either a beast of a genius." It was rather dark, but it was unique just like her. Of course she never really took comfort in her lonely life, but she tried to think of it that way. If she focused on the fact that she wanted friends then it would have only made it worse. She shook her head to clear it before packing the last few items she needed. She stared briefly at the Head Girl badge on top of her parcels. A souvenir of her brief foray as Head Girl. She was slightly disappointed but she felt it was the right thing to do on Professor McGonagall's part. She smirked as recalled the broken nose that sent finally did her in. Malfoy squirted like a fountain, but damn that felt good.

After quickly levitating her property to the pick up zone for the house elves, Hermione made her way to the great hall for the last breakfast before Christmas break. Just as she was buttering her toast a post owl dropped of the Daily Prophet in front of her. After paying the bird she picked up the paper while her food lay forgotten. The head line read:

**CARNAGE IN LONDON STREETS!**

_The mutilated bodies of several reputable pure-bloods were found by muggle Aurors in London just yesterday. Initial investigations rule out the rising vampire community as the perpetrators of this heartless crime. The wounds seem to have been inflicted with some kind of blade, and there were no wounds which wound indicate a feeding of any kind. _

Hermione's eyes glazed over and the rest of the article was lost to her as she thought on the first paragraph. 'Harry.' She thought with a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was the connection she shared with him or her growing ire with the backwards views of the Magical world, but she couldn't find much sympathy for the dead death eaters. For surely that's what they were. Tossing the paper aside, Hermione poured herself a glass of juice , leaving her food untouched, while praying Harry would keep safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't have to kill them." Angle argued to an uncaring Harry.

"What would you have me do? Take them out for tea!? I've never met such a soft vampire in my life!" Harry exclaimed going over his recently gathered reports. Angel sighed as he took a seat next to the teen slayer. He made Angel thankful that Buffy hadn't been corrupted so deeply by her war.

"They were humans." He stated as if it were obvious. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire." Angel was ready to protest to that argument before Harry plowed on. "I'm just saying that humans can be as evil or even more so than any vampire. Why do the deserve more quarter than a vampire? Because they leave a corpse?"

Angel rubbed his forehead in frustration. "They aren't beyond saving. Vampires can not be saved. They simply are. Humans become evil. They don't start that way."

"I only kill them after they end up that way." Forestalling Angel's come back Harry decided he needed to work. "Agree to disagree? I need to look these over. I'm not all that clear on the ancient vampire hieroglyphics." Sighing Angel nodded.

Harry rubbed his temples as the beginning of another killer headache started. "Bloody, English weather." He muttered. "If Blade was here…" Harry trailed off. "For fuck sake!" He shouted, making Angel jump.

"What?" He asked looking around for a clue. Harry didn't answer as he began to lay out the documents he had found inside the briefcase. After they appeared to be in a satisfactory order, Harry started clicking away with his digital camera. Angel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll just ask Blade about these." Harry explained as he made his way over to the computer.

"I thought he was in New York?" Angel questioned.

"Modern technology." Harry explained. Once he was online, Harry sent an e-mail to Blade asking him to open their private chat room. "Just have to wait for him to-"

"What's up… Shadow is it?" The scruffy looking guy on the screen dragged in a long pull of his… Harry was pretty sure that wasn't a cigarette. "Cool name… name's Scud. Who ya talken to?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Angel, who was clearly in the cameras sight, puzzled.

Deciding to peruse that discovery later he turned back to… "Scud? Can't say the same… where's Blade? Why are you using his computer." Scud raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey man just surfin' the web when your e-mail came up. What are those pics of anyway?" Harry glared at him. "Blade's around here somewhere." The guy disappeared from sight. Moments later, Blade was in front of the monitor. His face was expressionless, but Harry liked to think he saw some emotion flicker in his eyes.

"Harry." Blade stated for greeting while he studied something out of sight. "I can't help. I never cared enough about these fuckers to learn this shit. But…" Blade smirked as he disappeared. A moment later a man with white hair and a matching beard appeared before him.

"Blade's told me a lot about you kid." Harry thought he'd go into shock.

"Whistler!?" Harry asked shocked. The man exhaled some smoke nodding.

"I see Blade's told you about me as well." He stubbed out his cigarette. Before looking at the monitor. "This will take some time, but…. Jesus… when Blade told me you shared some things in common. This glyph here… I've seen it before. So's Blade, not that he'd remember. This is to summon a demon… but not a blood god. This is different. I'll check this out and let you know what, when I do." Harry nodded gratefully.

"Who's this Scud?" Harry asked suspiciously. Whistler inhaled from his new smoke and blew out a cloud of white angrily.

"Some dumb shit kid he saved from some vamps…" Whistler paused looking at Harry. "He was messing with the Charger." Harry nodded his understanding forgiving the earlier comment.

"I've seen him somewhere…" Harry said. "I've got this feeling about him. Blade's checked him out?"

Whistler nodded. "No glyphs." Harry looked thoughtful.

"The vamps are getting creative about where and how they brand their familiars. Keep an eye out. I'm sure he's not on our side." Whistler nodded suspecting as much.

"All right kid. Keep yourself in one piece." Harry nodded.

"You too." The screen went blank as Harry turned to Angel. "You don't photograph well." Harry stated. Angel shrugged.

"Vampire."

-------------------------------------------------------------Hermione smiled as she de-boarded the Hogwarts express. She almost instantly caught sight of her mother who was smiling happily and her father who looked strangely nervous.

"Hermione!" Emily exclaimed happy to see her daughter.

"Mum!" In a matter of moments they were hugging the life out of each other. After they broke apart Hermione shared a briefer hug with her father. "Dad." She greeted nervously. Dan's eyes were cold, and not the one's Hermione had grown to know over the years.

"Hermione. It's good to have you home." He said plainly. Hermione smiled, but it was forced. "Well were double parked." He ushered.

"Right." Hermione said.

On the ride home, Hermione and her mother chatted away happily.

"You must become awfully bored with out the practice?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no! Who wants to put up with screaming children, and adults mind you, when you can be luxuriating at home… or the spa?" Emily replied with a smile. "No, this is one woman who looks forward to making this retirement more permanent." Hermione smiled at her mother's enthusiasm.

"Well I'm glade. I've felt horrible. I didn't understand how my work with the order could possibly put you and dad in danger. And now I feel it was a wasted effort to begin with. Dumbledore isn't the man we all thought him to be. He treats Harry like a savior one second and then a menace the next." Hermione shook her head.

"We're home." Dan interrupted. Hermione looked around where they had parked.

"Dad." She said slowly looking around at the empty field. "We're where?"

"OH!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm sorry Hermione, dear. Dan what's that password, Harry made us memorize!?" Dan squinted in thought.

"Home is where the heart is." Dan said. Emily smacked her leg.

"That's it! Hermione," She turned to look at her daughter in the back seat. "Home is where the heart is." Hermione was seriously questioning her parents' sanity when suddenly like a painting sprayed with water the surrounding field and the setting sun began to peel and drip down what was rapidly becoming the walls of her garage.

"Whoa!" Hermione said stunned. "I've never heard of such a password for a Fidelius." She stated perplexed. The trio got out of the car. While Dan secured her belongings, Hermione inspected the garage wall. She tapped it with a nervous finger as though it might have disappeared. Why didn't she know about this place? Hermione wondered. She's been inside Harry's head. Shouldn't that have broken the Fidelius spell? Was there some magic left that still blocked their minds from each other? Hermione gasped as she realized she could no longer feel Harry though their link. Was it because she was now inside the spell?

Emily watched as her daughter adjusted to the surroundings again. "Alright dear?" She asked concerned. Hermione gave a vague nod. It was going to take some getting used to not having Harry in the back of her mind for the duration.

"Fine mum." She replied.

"Let's head in then and join your father." I think he's already hauled your things to your room by now." Hermione nodded just noticing her missing father.

A few hours later Hermione was blushing as her mother served out the dinner. Her father remained oddly quiet even after his second scotch.

"He is a rather fetching boy isn't he?" Hermione groaned. "What!? I can look can't I?"

"How long was Harry here anyway? Hermione asked. Taking mercy on her daughter, Emily allowed the change in subject.

"Not long. He said he just needed to make sure we were able to allow you access to our home. Something about the secret keeper." Hermione nodded understanding what her mother couldn't explain.

"So dad… how have you been?" Hermione asked with hope. Dan looked into her eyes with a heart breaking sadness.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." His eyes began to mist.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked confused looking towards her mother who was equally baffled. The house shook suddenly as the front door was pounded against by a magical force. Dan finished a swallow of scotch. That's when Hermione noticed a small glyph on his wrist, barely noticeable. "Dad?" He didn't look up from his drink. "Mum we have to get out of here!" The house shook as the door imploded off its hinges. "Now!"

A red spell soared over her head as Hermione reached for her mother. Grasping her hand she concentrated on the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione shuddered as a chill swept over her.

"They've erected anit-apparation wards!" Hermione screeched pulling her mother into the kitchen. "Stay here!" She commanded. To be safe Hermione magically sealed the door after re-entering the dinning room, wand drawn. Three men were inside the house. Her father was on the floor apparently knocked out. She didn't care to check for his vitals.

"Only three?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"Mind how you talk to your betters!" One snarled.

"Says the man in the Halloween mask!" Hermione mocked. Three more red spells flew at her. She barely had time to flip the table over for cover. The heavy oak cracked under the barrage of stunning spells but remained in one piece. Hermione smirked when she realized they were supposed to get her alive. She certainly didn't have to worry about hurting them.

Jumping from her cover just before it was blown apart, Hermione cast the darkest spells she knew that remained legal at the death eaters. One collapsed as his leg was cut off at the knee, blood squirting everywhere. The second only had a moment to scream as his chest exploded. The third had a strong enough shield to block her curse. Hermione rolled under another of his spells as she considered her opponent. Coming out of the roll, Hermione pulled a dagger from her invisible sheath (a gift from Harry) and hurled and banished it at the death eater. It sailed uninhibitedly though his magical shield before piercing his skull.

Hermione sighed in relief as he too joined his comrades on the floor. The only one still alive was already passed out from blood loss. Hermione turned to go retrieve her mother, and that's when the fourth death eater under the invisibility cloak cast his spell. She hit the floor unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kid," Whistler greeted. "You're in some serious shit with this one. He needs your soul… and he needs it willingly." Harry sat stunned. How would they get his soul willingly?

Harry sprung to his feat as a pain suddenly hit him somewhere in the back of his mind.

"They have Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who?" Blade asked.

"Voldemort… and De Rais."

"Baron Giles De Rais!?" Whistler asked harshly. Harry nodded.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"He's the first of his kind." Whistler said.

"Kind of what?"

"Vampire."

To be continued…

AN: Hope you liked. Next chapter coming soon…


	26. A story

AN: Sorry its been forever but college and work makes Jack a busy and dull boy. So with out further ado or even a beta…. The new chapter! Grammatical eros an all!

Chapter 26

A story

Harry sat frozen to his seat. A horrible chill swept over his body, and the new information was only the tip of the ice burg. Hermione was gone. Where, he couldn't say. The part of his mind that had been so deeply attached to Hermione's was now as numb as his steadily beating heart. It served no purpose with out Hermione. He served no purpose with out Hermione.

"Kid?" Harry snapped out of his daze to meet the cool blue eyes of Blade's mentor.

"H-how?" Harry swallowed. "How do I kill him?" He asked. Whistler's brow knotted.

"Same as any other of his kind… just a hell of a lot harder. Look kid the Baron's been around for hundreds of years, but he gave more weaknesses to his kind than any other vamp breed." Whistler inhale deeply on the end of his cigarette. "It started after Joan of Arc. He fought along side her. They say she cursed him for the evil she sensed in him. She was captured and killed shortly after. Some think that he betrayed her and led her to death, but that's mostly for the kids. What is known is that shortly after he went insane. His servants captured little children for him to rape and murder. Didn't even get rid of the bodies… just left them in a room to rot. Later that's how he was caught, but even before then he squandered all of his family's money, and before long he turned to the dark arts for a way out. He hired sorcerers in hopes of a way to find an infinite amount of gold. There was one who had what he desired. The sorcerer's stone… A man by the name of Nicholas Flamel promised him eternal life and an everlasting supply of gold, but only at the cost of seven souls. De Rais hadn't lost enough to make the sacrifice, so he volunteered a family that lived on his land. He tricked the father into believing he was interested in their eldest daughter for marriage. He took their souls with Flamel and then killed them. Their youngest was five." Whistler stubbed out his cigarette angrily. "It was a success, even though the souls were taken forcefully, but Flamel betrayed De Rais and stole the stone for himself. De Rais was running out of time. Soon his family would visit and discover his dirty little secret. Finally he gave in to the darkest of arts and summoned a demon. The price was his soul, and this time he had no other way out. The details of the meeting are unknown, but soon after he was captured and hung. His men had their heads cut off but not him. He was thought dead and gone. A week later his family plot was broken into and his body was gone."

Harry reeled from all the new information. "How do you know all of this?" Whistler looked away from the computer monitor with a scowl on his face.

"I know because he told me before murdering my family before my eyes."

Adrenaline pumped through Harry's veins like fire. Ever single nerveflared alive. He would not let that happen to him. He had a family in Hermione, and He'd be damned if he let that go. Harry stood slowly, adjusting his weapons and body army as he did."Where thehelldo you think you're going!?" Whistler asked.Blade put his arm on Whistler's shoulder."Good luck." Blade said.Harry nodded into the camera."THAT'S FUCKING IT!? GOOD LUCK!? He's a kid! He can't do this on hisown! He has to wait!WAIT!KID COME BACK!" Whistler shook the computerin frustration as he watchedthe young adult gather a few odds and ends before heading over to his bike.

"This is his fight,old man. Just like it was mine once." Blade spoke calmly butwith passion. Whistler sighed."Good luck, kid."---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you insane!? He wants your soul! I know from personal experience that it isn't something to be taken lightly." Harry smirked at the vamp.

"For Hermione it's a fair trade- if it comes down to it, but I'll kill the bastard first. Sides I don't know how good of a soul I have anymore." Harry jumped onto his bike.

"Harry, wait. I can help. You'll be out numbered." Angel pleaded.

Revving the engine to life Harry looked away from the Vampire in thought.

"He'll want you to come alone." Angel said hoping logic would kick into Harry's thought process.

"You're right, he will." Harry flipped the kick stand up. "I hate to disappoint."

Angel sighed as he watched the kid slayer speed out of the garage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind rushed through his hair as he sped down the streets, taking turns so hard that his knees brushed the ground, which kept him from losing control of the powerful bike. He had to get to the Granger's and quick. There was only one explanation for Hermione being kidnapped right out of her home… her parents. One or both of them betrayed her. Harry cursed as he thought of some of the shady dealings Hermione's father made. Of course he never looked too close for Hermione's sake, but now he could see more clearly. What he brushed off as maybe insider trading or insurance fraud was much more likely darker and far more illicit. Hermione's father was most likely a familiar. Why? How could a parent betray their only child in such a way? It was beyond Harry's comprehension.

Only a block left to go and all his questions would be answered. Harry hit the break hard while turning the bike with all of his weight resulting in a 80-0 mph stop in less than a second. The smell of burnt rubber was far from his mind as he rushed into the open door of Hermione's parents' house. The bastards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione awoke it was to a painful stabbing in her sides. Of course they weren't careful in her treatment. Cold, hard steel shackles enclosed her wrists above her head, which accounted for some of the pain in her sides and shoulders. The manacles were incredible strong. Apparently they were meant to hold slightly stronger individuals. 'Like Harry.' Hermione thought. The image of his face washed away her fear and anxiety. He would come and he would save her. She knew, not through the link, but in a primal sort of way. 'The link!' Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the part of her mind that Harry occupied. Just as she was reaching it a bolt of electricity slammed into her. It felt as though every nerve was on fire.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione panted exhausted from the pain. "Great! They have wards too!" She thought sarcastically. Taking in her surrounding fear, once again engulfed her heart. Blood splatter was drenching the stone walls in an obscene coat of paint. People were obviously, and painfully tortured here. Hermione jumped suddenly as she heard the sound of a door closing followed by footsteps. Her heart seemed to pick up in pace with the speed of the soft thuds from someone's boots, and then they stopped suddenly. Hermione stared determinedly at her shoes. 'If I can't see them, they can't see me.' She thought panicking.

"Meet my eyes child." The voice was chillingly familiar. Hermione looked up.

"De Rais." She stated.

"So you remember me from our tryst at the club? But of course you do."

"I remember your nephew being disemboweled." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you wish to goad a response? I am afraid I cared very little for him, and I am sorry to disappoint if that was indeed your goal."

"Heartless bastard!" Hermione spat.

"Heartless? No.. I have a heart. What I need is a little harder to find."

With great trepidation Hermione asked the desired question. "What do you need?"

"A soul." The words seemed to echo around the room until their full meaning sunk deep into Hermione's mind. Her stomach contracted and forced that night's dinner up. Her vomit coated the already disgustingly decorated floor. De Rais raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you wa-want my soul?" Hermione panted out.

"Your soul!?" De Rais asked surprised. "Of course not!" Hermione almost sighed in relief. "But you will get me the Shadow's."

"I'll never help you, and I'd sooner die then help give you Harry's soul."

"Ah! But that is where you are wrong. By living you will give me his soul." Hermione's eyes misted at the truth of his words.

"Bait." She whispered.

"Indeed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry barely spared a glance at the splintering wood and dead bodies as he made his way over to the sobbing form of Hermione's mother.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"In the den." She whispered. Harry marched off in that direction; trying to ignore the pain he felt when he stared into the familiar brown eyes. "Harry?" Her pleading voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"If y-you don't kill him. I will." Her voice was steel, and Harry had no reason to disappoint her. He made his way to the den.

To be concluded…

AN: Ok , I had another scene but I accidentally deleted it. I decided it meant I'm supposed to re-write it. You'll get it with the next chapter.


	27. DESTINY

_CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN_

_DESTINY_

One problem with alcohol consumption is that it distorts your memories. This wasn't a problem for Dr. Granger or any other drunk for that matter, but as for Harry it made it much harder to find what he was looking for in the dentist's head.

"_What about my family? I was promised protection!" Dr. Granger yelled. Before he knew what hit him a firm hand was wrapped around his neck. _

"_You do as you're told or you will die human!" The vampire stared down at the choking man with disgust. _

"_Pl-please!" Granger wheezed out a coughing plea. _

"_The location!" The vampire tightened his grip around Granger's neck._

"_I'll tell you please! But my daughter-"_

"_Just remember Belade Castle." The vamp interrupted releasing his grasp on the man. Granger immediately feel to the floor coughing. _

"_The tourist trap?" He asked pointlessly. The vampire was gone._

"Why!" An ominous cracking sound warned Harry of the death grip he was allowing Dr. Granger to relive.

"Protection!" His gasped out confession hardly satisfied Harry.

"You sold your only daughter out for your own safety!?"

"They said she'd be safe if I cooperated! I had no choice!"

"A choice is all you had." With a heavy thump Dr. Granger collapsed to the floor as Harry released him. "You have one last choice. One chance to be a man." Harry pulled out a pistol after relieving it of its magazine. "Under the chin works best."

The sobbing man took the weapon. Harry turned his back before making his way out of the room. Mrs. Granger was sitting hunched over on the couch in the living room.

"Is it done?" She asked.

BANG

"Harry turned his head slightly to look down the hall. Blood and fragments from the late Dr. Grangers skull coated the once pristine tan walls of the den.

"It is." With that Harry began to make his way to the front door.

"Where are you doing?"

"To get your daughter back." Harry answered.

"How will you find her?" She asked worriedly.

"They wanted me to."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Harry sped down the street towards his destiny he thought on all he knew. He was heading into a trap. A trap laid out by one of the elder vampires. The first of his particular kind, and it wanted his soul.

He would be outnumbered, and they had leverage… Hermione.

The only advantage he had was a prophecy, but did it specify whether or not he would need a soul for Voldemort to kill him? If not then he was handing the world over to two separate beings that would both see it burn.

As time slipped by and night finally owned the day Harry's destination began to creep closer. He prepared himself mentally for what would happen. He would either lose his soul or Hermione. He wouldn't lose Hermione…

TO BE CONCLUDED!!!


	28. The soul problem

AN: OK I don't feel great about this chapter… It's been taking me forever to get these chapters out for a bunch of reasons but when it comes down to it I simply don't know what I want from these stories anymore. I had an ending planned for this story over a year ago and now I'm having writers block trying to get out this alternate ending by popular demand. If you don't remember there will be two endings. One is a happy go lucky sort and the other leads to the sequel with Buffy as a leading character. All Harry/Hermione shippers there will be two chapters left this one and the next. Also someone said they found a couple of my story or something... if anyone knows can you let me know. I want to check it out.

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

The soul problem…

A series of events unfortunate or not, have now brought together a master vampire, a self-proclaimed dark lord, an ex-watcher, a vampire with a soul, a hybrid, and the smartest witch of the age.

"It ends here." Harry stated with a calm certainty.

"Indeed." De Rais agreed with a sidelong glance at the sword impaling his wizard comrade.

"You'll die Potter and then we'll have fun with your mudblood whore!" Voldemort spat out a mouthful of blood before forcefully pulling the sword from his stomach.

"Don't wanna speak out of turn but that wound looks serious; might need some medical attention there." Angel's voice sounded in with a mocking humor laced with fierce anger. Voldemort waved his hand over the wound, sealing it. "I could be wrong."

"Angelus…" De Rais practically purred the name. "Two vampires with souls… One tries to plan an apocalypse well, but when it just comes together so beautifully… It sends chills down one's spine."

"For the record… I am not a vampire." Harry said.

"Yeah and hey- for the record- planning an apocalypse- not as gay as he makes it sound." Angel put in.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Wesley asked.

"I was about to say..." Harry agreed.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK **

Los Angeles, US- Three days prior…

"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless. Uh huh…. YES! My boss can definitely help for a marginal fee… Bad credit… Oh I see." Cordy's face drooped slightly as she listened to the complaints of some poor helpless woman being harassed by a Pathar demon with eight arms blah blah blah…. Spotting Angel coming down into the lobby of the hotel and new headquarters, Cordy quickly ended the call. "Try 911, bye!"

Angel stared at Cordelia and the phone she was smothering into its receiver.

"Who was that?" He asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Cordelia tried to look innocent as she answered.

"Willow! Yeah she wanted to know how the Gem of Ammara was workin' out and I said how you went all broody after being on the beach and smashed it to-"

"Cordy?" Angel interrupted. Cordy looked at Angel curiously.

"Hmmm?"

"Call them back."

"Who…Willow?" Angel stared at her. "Fine! But don't blame me when we get kicked the hell out of here! All this pro bono work is going to get around and then people will just assume we're some king of charity and… Angel???" Cordelia looked around the lobby only to see she was talking to her own echo…

"Call her back." Angel's voice rang out from his office. Sighing Cordy began dialing the number.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angel sighed as he sank into his comfy leather chair before pulling out his favorite book to stare at. He quickly flipped to the middle where a glossy photo lay as a book mark. Well… as he never read the book but often stared at the photo, it served the photo rather than the photo serving it. The picture was of a beautiful woman no older than eighteen but her eyes showed that she experienced more than most those twice her age. He gently ran his finger down the curve of her blonde hair.

"Buffy." He whispered through another sigh.

"ANGEL!"

Cordelia's scream shook Angel from his revelry. In the blink of an eye he was back in the lobby in time to catch Cordy before she fell.

"Oh owe- vision! Girl. In trouble. She's being attacked by…uh?"

"What? Another slime demon, vampires, lawyers- what?" Angel asked worriedly as he helped her onto the couch.

"Men…"

"Men…?" Angel repeated. "Humans?"

"Yes. Twenty-third street near the coffee shop."

"I'm on it." Angel rushed towards the door but was quickly stopped by the rays of light shinning in. "Still on it…" Angel sped back towards the basement where he'd be able to get to his car via the sewers.

"What's happening?" Wesley asked entering the front door in time to see Angel darting away in the opposite direction. He took a cursory glance outside the hotel to see it was indeed sunny California. "Has Angel forgotten his slight allergy to sunlight?" Wes asked sardonically. Cordy rolled her eyes.

"I had a vision." She answered.

"Oh I see! Perhaps I should-"

"Nope!" Cordelia interrupted his train of thought. "Angel can handle it. We need to work on something else. A woman called about a Pathar demon."

"Pathar demon?" Wesley pulled a book off the shelf idly turning the page as he catalogued the information he remembered on the species. "I don't believe they're indigenous to this dimension anymore…Ah here we are… Yes. There haven't been Pathar demons in this realm for over a thousand years… If this is a Pathar demon I fear we have more to worry about. There may be a cross-dimensional portal open."

"Riiight… well this is right up your alley then!" Cordy ripped out the address she had copied down. "Here ya go, her names Eliza something rather." Wes stared at the address.

"Ohh there's a great place for Thai food a right around the corner…" Wes trailed off as headed out the door.

"Bring me back some Pad Thai!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wes looked at the numbers on the apartment building… 1948. The building certainly fit the profile for a demon haunt. Landlord demons especially gravitated to asbestos filled crap holes like this.

"Right, this must be it." Wes tried to remember if he was up to date on all of his shots as he pushed his way through the jammed front door. The 'lobby' was almost non-existent. There was room enough only for a small abandoned desk where allegedly a doorman once worked. There was a notice board on the other side of the room that warned of an impending extermination which was to take place the next day. Sighing Wes headed towards the stairs and took them two at a time until he was at the third floor. He took a breath before knocking when he came to room 306.

"C-come i-in. It's o-open!" The voice of a distressed female yelled through the thin wood door. Pushing the door open Wes scanned the room for threats but only saw the young woman crying quietly on a beat up brown recliner.

"Eliza?" Wes asked. She gave a hesitant nod. "It's going to be ok. I'm from Angel Investigations. You called about a Demon?"

"Little ol' us?"

Wes jumped at the sudden appearance of two vampires on either side of the girl. "Vampires?" Wes wondered aloud while pulling a 9 mm pistol from inside his coat. The two blood suckers looked on in amusement.

"Didn't your boss tell you? Those don't work on us."

"Tell me," Wes asked, "how is it two parasites such as the two of you came across such a powerful invisibility charm?" The vamps smirked their eyes briefly glancing to Wes' right.

"We have more power than you could imagine!" One hissed. Wes smirked.

"I can imagine quite a lot actually." Without moving his eyes from the two vamps Wes pointed his gun in the direction they had looked before firing.

_BANG_

The vampires watched shocked as the bullet seemingly slowed in mid air before blood and bits of brain were fired out the other side of the invisible head with what was left of the lead projectile. The wizard, now dead, was revealed as the charm ended just before Wes spared a glance to see the body hit the ground.

"It seems your boss lost his head." Wes dead panned. The vampires growled before lunging at him. Wes fired at the two vamps emptying his clip inside their chests and only managing to slow them. Ducking under a sloppily thrown punch Wes came up with a stake which he impaled inside its heart. The second vamp screamed in anger as he watched his partner get dusted. Wes ducked and blocked as much as he could but the angry vampire had the speed and strength enough to get a strong punch in. Wes saw stars as he was flung across the room and knocked halfway through the drywall. Groaning Wes managed to find the strength to pull himself from the thin wall and fall to the floor.

"For the record no human could ever be my boss. My boss wants you alive… but fuck it." The vampire pulled his fist back prepared to kill Wes with this punch. "I don't believe in job stability." The fist was less than a foot from his face when Wes pulled the metal cross from his coat and stabbed.

"Aaargh!" The demon screamed as the holy icon pierced his hand and imbedded itself there. Wes stood watching the vampire try to claw the cross out of his burning hand.

"I'm sorry." Wes shoved the stake through the vamps heart turning it to ash. "I'm out of come backs."

"Don't be sorry."

Wes turned at the sound of a new voice. Holding Eliza by the neck with a firm grip stood one of the most feared vampires in Europe…. Baron De Rais.

"I should never have sent amateurs to recruit you." The posh vamp continued. Wes' face puckered in disgust.

"Ah- the man, so to speak, behind the strings. Last I heard from the Watchers council child molesting vampires stayed in France."

"Please…" De Rais made a bored face. "The Watchers council knows nothing. Congratulations on your separation from them by the way." Wes inclined his head in agreement.

"What do you want?"

"You, naturally." De Rais answered with a smirk. Wes puckered his face this time in disgust.

"Bit old for your tastes last time I checked." De Rais laughed.

"Yes well… For a talent like you I could make an exception but I'm more interested in your brain actually."

"Why would I help you?" Wes drawled. De Rais raised an eyebrow before squeezing Eliza's neck.

"Not forgetting about the innocent are you?" De Rais purred. Wes' face cleared of emotion.

"Helping you could kill thousands. One innocent means nothing in the grand scale." Wes sneered. De Rais smirked.

"Shall we test that sentiment?"

Eliza gagged as her feet were lifted off the ground. Her face began to turn a purplish color. Wes looked down away from the site.

"What do you want?" Eliza was released coughing to the floor. She caught her breath before scrambling behind Wes and just in front of the door.

"I had an expert in ancient glyphs working for me but tragically I killed him… for me at least. He just wasn't getting the job done…. Always complaining about wanting to see his daughter." De Rais shrugged.

"Get out of here Eliza." Wes said over his shoulder.

"No I won't leave."

"I know you want to hell-" Wes stopped as he finally saw the once beautiful woman in her true form; yellow eyes and deep bony ridges over her forehead replaced the pretty human face she showed only moments ago.

"You know you have balls. I thought you were going to let me die for a second… of course already dead but you get the point." Her fist connected with his jaw only a moment after her words purchased on his face. Wes fell to the floor unconscious.

"Eliza perfect as always… I have a new assignment for you. You will deliver me the Shadow."

"The Shadow?" Eliza asked fearfully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"That's it?" Angel asked aloud as he watched the one conscious attacker run away as fast as possible. "The powers that be sent me after four muggers?" Angel jumped surprised by his vibrating and beeping coat. "Hello?" Angel stared at his phone. "Hello???"

"I think that's your voicemail."

Angel looked up at the woman he had just saved. "Uh- thanks. Hey do you know how to get the mail?" The woman smiled.

"Sure." After pressing a few buttons on the phone she handed it back.

"Thanks..." Angel said listening to Cordy's panicked voice.

"It's the least I could do. You saved my…" The woman trailed off as she noticed that her mysterious savior has disappeared. "Life???"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's not your fault Cordy." Angel insisted for the hundredth time.

"I should have known." She apparently hadn't heard Angel or was ignoring him. "Poor Wesley…"

"Don't worry-"

"DON'T WORRY!? BECAUSE OF ME A CRAZY OLD, PERVERTED VAMPIRE HAS WES! WHY SHOULDN'T I WORRY?" Cordy was pacing the lobby of the floor through her rant. Angel sighed.

"De Rais wouldn't come all the way over here for nothing. He must need Wesley for something. That gives us time."

"What are you going to do?" Cordy asked.

"Going to France." Angel answered.

SKIP FORWARD SKIP FORWARD SKIP FORWARD SKIP FORWARD SKIP

Wesley groaned as he came back to the land of the living. He must have been out for a while. Over the past couple of days he soon realized pissing off vampires meant getting the shit kicked out of you. Wesley pulled a loose tooth out of his mouth and chucked it onto the dank, stone floor. "Worth it." He groaned sitting up as far as his shackles allowed. He scanned the room. The ritualistic carving in the middle of the floor was complete now. All it required to be activated was his work on the glyphs and the soul sacrifice. A young girl was chained to the wall across the room. She was unconscious. 'Luck girl,' Wes thought. For whatever reason they weren't hurting her and especially lucky for her she was older than De Rais tastes allowed. Speak of the devil… De Rais walked in and then towards his rather pretentious throne. He sat upon it with the air of aristocracy.

"I believe you wore out whatever nobility you ever had claim to centuries ago." Wesley said mockingly.

"I've gain some since. Deals with devils have their benefits I assure you." De Rais answered.

"You'll never raise the Reikon Wareme. Angel won't give his soul."

De Rais smirked over at the ex-watcher. "You were right. Angel managed to escape, but I have other plans in motion." De Rais motioned towards the girl.

"What do you mean?" Wesley couldn't help wonder despite the dire situation.

"Angel isn't the only dark creature of the night with a soul. Not anymore anyway."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you insane!? He wants your soul! I know from personal experience that it isn't something to be taken lightly." Angel shouted. Harry smirked at the vamp.

"For Hermione it's a fair trade- if it comes down to it, but I'll kill the bastard first. Sides I don't know how good of a soul I have anymore." Harry jumped onto his bike.

"Harry, wait. I can help. You'll be out numbered." Angel pleaded.

Revving the engine to life Harry looked away from the Vampire in thought.

"He'll want you to come alone." Angel said hoping logic would kick into Harry's thought process.

"You're right, he will." Harry flipped the kick stand up. "I hate to disappoint."

Angel sighed as he watched the kid slayer speed out of the garage. Looking down he watched the blinking light on the screen zoom away in sync with Harry's bike; he hoped he'd be able to figure out how to follow this GPS thing. "Hope the kids not pissed when I show up." Angel looked around the garage until his gaze settled on Harry's dark red, Viper GTS.

"Whoa mamma." Angel murmured reverently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Harry sped down the street towards his destiny he thought on all he knew. He was heading into a trap. A trap lain out by one of the elder vampires. The first of his particular kind, and it wanted his soul.

He would be outnumbered, and they had leverage… Hermione.

The only advantage he had was a prophecy, but did it specify whether or not he would need a soul for Voldemort to kill him? If not then he was handing the world over to two separate beings that would both see it burn.

As time slipped by and night finally owned the day Harry's destination began to creep closer. He prepared himself mentally for what would happen. He would either lose his soul or Hermione. He wouldn't lose Hermione…

Finally the end was in sight. De Rais old family castle was illuminated by the full moon, but in an odd way the light only made it darker and more foreboding. Dismounting his bike, Harry made his way over to the cast Iron gate…locked of course. Harry bent slightly at the knee before jumping over the twenty foot fence. Landing on the other side Harry instantly got a bad feeling as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Bloody werewolves…" Harry murmured before drawing his sword. Two bulks of fur and teeth came charging from the distance. They were far larger than average werewolves but moved quicker and with more grace. The larger of the two beasts jumped high at Harry while the other went low. Harry had only enough time to raise an eyebrow at the organized attack before…

_SLLLLIIIIISH_

Not even a whimper escaped the lunar beasts as they were sliced cleanly in half. The larger wolf's body split open and soared past Harry in chunks before squishing against the fence in a bloody mess. The second didn't have as much momentum and simply fell to a pile at his feet. Harry swung his sword sharply to clean off any blood particles before holstering the weapon.

The rest of the trek to the mansion was quiet which didn't bode well for Harry. 'They want me to make it in alive at least.' He thought as he approached the huge wooden doors. Just as he made his way to the threshold the door creaked wearily and swung inward. A lone figure stood stiffly just inside.

"The Baron has been expecting you." His voice sent a chill down Harry's spine. He sounded like a waiter prepared to serve the evening's main course. Seemingly reading Harry's thoughts the servant smiled showing his fangs. Harry stiffened his posture before lunging at the door man with a silver spike he pulled from the sleeve of his coat.

"Aaarrgh!" The vamps scream had a strange calming effect on Harry as he entered the castle.

"I'll show myself in." Harry said crushing the remnants of the vamps skull under his boot as he stepped inside.

The interior was the exact kind of cliché that would expect from a castle inhabited by vampires and other dark creatures. The only real source of light were rows of torches that didn't even provide as much light as the moon shining through the few windows. A red carpet way rolled out for Harry, but in a traditionally vampire sense. A copious amount of blood was spilled on the stone floor. The texture showed that it was old, but as Harry began to follow its path he found it to be still slippery, which was probably due to the humidity. It was like something out of a perverse fairy tale. Following the blood painted stones to save the princess from the big bad… yep just like a bed time story. Soon the blood led up a winding stair case towards a large chamber door. It was cracked open slightly.

"Come in Harry. The door's always open for you." De Rais preening voice caused bile to rise up in Harry's throat. Harry slammed the double doors open so strongly that one was thrown off its hinge.

"Where's Hermione!?" Harry demanded as he scanned the room. There was a man…a human painting glyphs around a small circle indenture in the floor with blood…Hermione's blood. "WHERE IS HERMIONE!?" Harry yelled as he felt fear and anger begin to put a choke hold around his heart.

"I'm sorry Harry…" De Rais purred from his throne. "We just needed a little blood from your love. It was just a small cut. She will be fine as long as we continue as planned."

Harry was panting with the exertion of controlling his innate magic. "Where. Is. Hermione?"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice… a beacon of hope. Harry's eyes shined brightly with relief as he saw her come from out of the shadows as much as the hand around her arm would allow. Harry's body twitched in anticipation of running to her and holding her and never letting her go again…

"Careful Potter… stay where you are!" Hermione's captors voice hissed unseen from the shadows.

"Voldemort." Harry said both a question and an answer. The reclusive figure leaned forward into the low torch light illuminating his burned face marred even more so by his twisted grin.

"Yes."

Harry smirked. "You should have that looked at. Could be infected."

"You dare-"

"Oh come now Tom. Have a sense of humor. Can you not see how he clings to the illusion that he still has power? No dear Harry, we have the power." De Rais interruption was a harsh reminder of the reality of the situation. "You see, Tom? He knows." Voldemort remained quiet. Harry raised an eyebrow unsure of what surprised him more. The tight leash De Rais seemingly had Voldemort on or "Tom's" lack of fight about the matter. Voldemort surely didn't think he was top dog anymore… he could be under the delusion that he could kill De Rais once they were done with him, but Harry didn't think he was that naïve. Well one way to find out… divide and conquer.

"Tom is it now? Back to your muggle roots, eh?" Voldemort sneered while jabbing his wand slightly into Hermione's neck. Harry swallowed before meeting Hermione's eyes. 'I'll get you out of this.' He promised. She knew… "So if you're a good boy now you get to sit at the demons feet and eat his scraps?" Voldemort opened his mouth but before he could get a word out De Rais interrupted the conversation with a chuckle.

"You can do better than that can't you Potter?" De Rais laughed. Harry's hand twitched. What was he doing? Holding a conversation to try to find a hole he could exploit? This wasn't his style. Kill first. Forget the questions. But this time Voldemort picked up on his mood.

"Planning something foolish Potter? Just like your father. I feel I should warn you that your mudblood here is more than collateral. She also happens to be a petri dish to the Atra Excessum. Search those memory banks of mine you peaked at… remember what that particular poison does if the antidote isn't given in time Potter?" Harry swallowed remembering all to well. Voldemort smirked. "So now I think it's time to co-operate."

Harry looked towards the man who was painting the runes with Hermione's blood. He was in his thirties or so with short brown hair. When he met Harry's eyes it was clear that he wanted no part of this.

"Where are my manners?" De Rais laughed. "Yes this is Wesley Windom Pryce. You met his associate Angel, of course. Wesley here is the brains to Angel's fangs."

The man in question looked almost as murderous as Harry felt towards De Rais.

"Why are you helping him?" Harry asked. "Believe me it's better to die then let loose the demon." De Rais raised an eyebrow at Wesley enjoying the spectacle.

"I'm not so afraid of death that I would serve a monster." He answered. "I have my reasons." De Rais and Harry both seemed equally displeased by the answer. "It's time." Wes' voice broke the silent revelry. "These runes are ancient and very specific. The soul must be given completely willingly." Wes said before moving away. De Rais smirked.

"It's your turn Harry. Step into the center please."

Harry looked briefly back towards Hermione. 'Don't do it!' Her eyes pleaded.

"The antidote? You didn't think I would let you skimp out on your end of the deal?" Harry asked. De Rais nodded his head towards Voldemort who pulled a vial from his cloak. After a brief struggle with Hermione he forced the liquid down her throat. De Rais walked over to Hermione with a dagger drawn. Harry tensed prepared to attack when De Rais merely scraped Hermione's arm lightly. A thin stream of blood spilled onto the dagger which he tossed to Harry.

"Smell the blood? It's clean." Harry lifted the dagger. The blood was clean. He tossed back a gold pendant. De Rais lifted an eyebrow in question.

"It's a portkey set to activate in one minute. Give it to her and I'll get on with it." Harry explained. De Rais handed the portkey to Voldemort to examine. After a waved of his wand Voldemort shoved the portkey harshly into Hermione's hand where to their shock it disappeared into her flesh. She now was her own portkey.

"Clever Harry… now I believe it's your turn." De Rais ushered. Harry steeled himself before walking into the circle. As he entered it suddenly felt as though he were under water wearing a lead suit. The magic of the circle was holding its sacrifice prisoner. Harry's soul…

Voldemort released Hermione no longer caring about her before walking towards the edge of the circle. Hermione fell to the floor before crawling her way back into the shadows just as she felt the tug of the portkey…

Harry watched as Voldemort raised his wand. Suddenly a bubble appeared around him, enclosing him inside. He could see Voldemort chanting but no sound made it though the bubble, and then…pain. The most unimaginable pain ripped though Harry's body as an unseen force lifted him off the ground.

In that moment if Harry was given the chance to put a word to name the torture he felt it would be … loss. Every hope, love, ambition was stripped away. His sense of duty and his moral compass and compassion were gone. All that was left to him were his feelings and memories of hate and pain. Every horrible thing he'd ever gone though was magnified one thousand times and he lost all that he loved and all that could save him from this. He was losing his soul. Harry was unaware of it but he cried… tears and one word. A yell… a scream from hell itself tore its way across Harry's vocal chords.

"HERMIONE!!!"

To Voldemort and De Rais the sight was beautiful. Voldemort felt that he would soon be immortal; able to fulfill the prophecy as he was the one to invoke the spell. De Rais' pleasure was immense and not numbered simply to the ritual itself, but the pain and loss he saw in Harry's eyes were its own reward.

"What have I done?" Wesley whispered in horror at the site of the young teen. "What have I done?"

Underneath Harry's feet the ground trembled as a bright red light shot up from each runes circling him and soon engulfing the entire circle. The bricks below him opened much the same way the entrance to Diagon Alley did, however this opening led to hell itself…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Turn right in one mile to reach your destination." Chirped the model GPS. Angel took his eyes off the road to look down at the strange device. "You are going forty-miles over the speed limit. For your safety please slow down." Angel sighed before pressing down harder on the accelerator.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"What the hell!?" Angel grumped looking at the blinking light on the dash. Angel pulled his seat belt down and quickly buckled in before releasing a sigh as the annoying beeping stopped.

"Turn right."

Angel sped down the road approaching the bike he'd been tracking. Deciding to ram the fence Angel accelerated passed the bike.

"This should be fun." Angel mumbled. The car sped on and collided with the fence at a tremendous speed sending chunks of metal and glass everywhere. Angel's head smashed into the windshield before the momentum whip lashed back slamming him against his seat. Angel looked through the stream of blood pouring down his face to the see the fence with out a scratch on it.

"Good fence."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Although the pain had yet to recede Harry knew it. His soul was gone. It was like a void inside of him. Perhaps he was kidding himself before he came here, but he thought that if he fought hard enough and had the right intentions no ritual would be able to take his soul. It would be just like fighting off the compulsions of the Imperius curse or the false pain of the cruciatus. But no, it was gone, and all that remained was his most primal urges as a slayer, thanks to the ritual all those years ago with Blade. He stared down into the pits of hell as one demon made its way up. It scaled and jumped the rocky sides of the well which Harry had just opened. The beast was large and it looked as though it were made from molten lava and black rock. Harry was responsible for this creature. He had willingly given his soul to set it free and now he had to kill it. So he fought. He fought the powers holding him immobile above the abyss and won. He was released… allowed to fall into the hellmouth. Harry drew his sword as he fell. With a harsh lunge from the chest he impaled the demon with his sword before pulling it with him back into hell…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

De Rais stared in shock and anger as the portal closed, sealing inside his master.

"That brat!!! The Reikon Wareme can only be called once a millenium! Does he know what he just did!?"

"I'm sure he did. He's probably only disappointed he couldn't take you two with him." Angel's angry voice shook De Rais slightly from his trance.

"Another vampire with a soul. I may not be able to release my master, but the hellmouth will open again in his name!"

"We'll see." With that Angel threw his sword at Voldemort who was too slow to dodge before charging De Rais.

"Grargh!" Blood splattered from the deep wound where Angel's sword impaled itself in the wizard's stomach.

"You think you can take me boy!?" De Rais asked dodging Angel's punches before back handing him hard enough to send him sailing across the room. A firm hand grabbed Angel under the arm and helped haul him to his feet.

"Wes? You ok?" Angel asked gathering himself. Wes smiled but his eyes were dull.

"Fine."

"Good cause I'm not so much." Angel cracked his back much to De Rais' amusement.

"An ex-watcher and a souled vampire won't be enough to end me." De Rais warned.

IN HELL IN HELL IN HELL IN HELL IN HELL IN HELL IN HELL IN HELL

Harry coughed up blood as he tried to push himself up from the crater he created landing… where ever the _hell_ he was. The air was thick with smoke and the distinct metallic, smell of blood, but even more so with dark magic. It weighed down on him like a heavy sweater on a hot day. Pushing himself onto his haunches, Harry caught his first sight of hell. Islands of bare rock were being licked at by a pool of fire. Thousands if not hundreds of thousands of demons were on surrounding islands just taking notice to the human. Harry shrugged. He could handle this. An angry growl alerted him to the pissed off demon he brought back down here with him.

"Don't know why you're so angry. Looks just like the kinda place you'd hang out." Harry grunted as the demon lifted him up over its head before throwing him. Harry hit the ground hard and had to use a stake to stop himself from falling over the edge of the cliff. "Out of the frying pan." Harry calmly stood gathering himself. To his surprise he found he was healing even faster then he usually did. 'Must be all this magic.' Harry mused. The Reikon demon lunged at Harry prepared to throw him into the flames, but just as he got close Harry rolled under the demon's massive legs. As he stood, Harry spotted his sword sticking out of the demon's back dripping a blackish blood. Giving it a quick twist, Harry pulled the sword free before delivering a roundhouse kick to the demon. Both efforts were shrugged off as the Reikon turned back to Harry.

Focusing all his strength, Harry delivered a series of strong attacks with his sword, but they either inflicted no damage or were ignored. Finally the Reikon had enough and grabbed Harry by the wind pipe lifting him off the ground. The demon squeezed.

CRACK

Harry's lifeless body was dropped to the ground after his neck broke…

The Reikon roared in triumph over his defeat of the human and his loss of earth. No matter… there were other dimensions and worlds he could conquer…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was peaceful… like laying in a hot bath. No pain and no memories… nothing, but Harry's magic wouldn't let him escape. Its survival was instinctive, and Harry's body wouldn't heal with his own magic this time. So it improvised and began to absorb all the dark energy around him. Harry gasped as he was brought back to life. His entire body was tingling with power. Giving his neck a harsh twist, Harry pulled it back into alignment with his spine as his body mended the bones.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked getting to his feet. The Reikon stopped surprised for the first time in a millennium.

"You are worthy." Harry quirked an eyebrow but before he could think of a response the Reikon flicked its wrist where a sharp bone, spike slid out. Faster than Harry could anticipate the demon stabbed him in the chest with the new appendage. Harry gasped as he felt his soul being forced back into himself, but it was not as pure as before it was now the soul of a demon. It felt like acid was being poured into his body. Gathering all the strength he could Harry lifted his sword and chopped the arm off at the elbow. As the Reikon reared back in pain Harry swung again chopping off its head. Finally dead it fell to the ground. Harry could only stand in shock with the demon's arm protruding from his chest. With a grunt Harry tugged it out, and with the bone a gush of hot black blood squirted out of his chest.

"Fucking gross…" Harry moaned. Then all went black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Harry came to he was surrounded by fifty demons and more were gathering. He was the bait in a feeding frenzy.

"Yeah ok." Harry said getting to his feet. "Who's first?" They all attacked.

ON EARTH ON EARTH ON EARTH ON EARTH ON EARTH ON EARTH

"An ex-watcher and a souled vampire won't be enough to end me." De Rais warning was ignored as the castle shook. Tremors shot outward from the hellmouth. Wes and Angel shared a look. 'Had Harry failed in closing it?' Everyone in the room was knocked off their feet as a far larger tremor shook the floor as the hellmouth exploded open. The brick didn't magically open, but instead blew outward with the foulest smelling carcass of a demon. A moment passed and then a human hand reached out of the hellmouth.

Harry grunted pulling himself up onto the castle floor. Getting to his feet Harry waved a previously unseen demon head at the Hellmouth while chanting until it magically sealed itself again. Turning to De Rais, Harry chucked the demon head of the Reikon at his feet.

"Will I do?" De Rais for the first time looked truly afraid. "It ends here." Harry stated with a calm certainty.

"Indeed." De Rais agreed with a sidelong glance at the sword impaling his wizard comrade.

"You'll die Potter and then we'll have fun with your mudblood whore!" Voldemort spat out a mouthful of blood before forcefully pulling the sword from his stomach.

"Don't wanna speak out of turn but that wound looks serious; might need some medical attention there." Angel's voice sounded in with a mocking humor laced with fierce anger. Voldemort waved his hand over the wound, sealing it. "I could be wrong." Angel spared a hopeful glance at Harry wondering if the kid was alright. There was no telling how long he'd been in hell.

"Angelus…" De Rais practically purred the name. "Two vampires with souls… One tries to plan an apocalypse well, but when it just comes together so beautifully… It sends chills down one's spine."

"For the record… I am not a vampire." Harry said.

"Yeah and hey- for the record- planning an apocalypse- not as gay as he makes it sound." Angel put in.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Wesley asked.

"I was about to say..." Harry agreed waving his hand towards Angel and Wes. Their scream of protest was muted as Harry used a burst of magic to push them outside the chamber before locking the door shut. "I thought some privacy might be nice." Harry focused his magic into a ball of energy and sent it at De Rais. De Rais simply moved out of the way as Voldemort protected himself with a conjured shield.

"You'll need to do better than that Potter!" Voldemort jibed. Harry smirked drawing his sword.

"Plan to…" Harry charged De Rais swinging downward at the vamp who blocked with his own sword.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's spell flew at Harry who circled back around De Rais in order to dodge the attack. Harry swept out a foot catching De Rais off guard. Harry went for the killing blow when De Rais hit the ground, but Voldemort summoned the sword just before he swung down. Having a tight grip on the sword caused Harry to stumble forward slightly. De Rais took the advantage and stabbed Harry through the stomach before getting back up.

"Looks like this won't take long after all." De Rais clucked his tongue in mock exasperation. "What a waste Harry." De Rais pulled his sword back causing Harry to gasp and blood to gush from his wound. De Rais' eyes opened wide in shock when Harry's wound instantly healed.

"Not really." Harry swung hard with his right fist nailing De Rais across the jaw and breaking it. "I picked up a few tricks in hell. Nice place… I was looking at real estate." Harry grabbed De Rais by the neck and used his body as a punching bag. De Rais was drooling blood before Voldemort tried to fire off another spell…

"Aaargh!" A sharp dagger pierced Voldemort's shoulder. Harry turned to see Hermione standing to Voldemort's side panting with fear and adrenaline. Harry screamed at her to get out of here. "Mudblood whore!" A black spell Harry never saw before left Voldemort's wand a traveled the short distance to Hermione. Harry never had a chance to stop it… It was like a shotgun blast as Hermione's stomach was torn open by the spell. She fell to the floor and a moment later her life left an empty shell behind. Hermione was dead…

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed with more rage then he had ever felt in his entire life. De Rais neck cracked and soon Harry squeezed the bone to powder. De Rais final scream was lost on Harry's ears as the elder vamp turned to dust. His slayer to distraught to even notice.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green spell soared at him, but Harry refused to move. The power of the spell crashed into him but had the effect of a tear lost in a hurricane. A bright flame began to shine in Harry's eyes and soon it traveled through his entire body. Flames hotter than the hell he came from licked across his body. Voldemort's eyes widened as he continued to send every spell he knew at Harry, but they were all were met with the same result as the first. Finally all the air in the room was sucked towards Harry for a brief moment as he created a vacuum, but as he released the magic it exploded with the power of a nuclear bomb. Everything in the room was being destroyed by the flames besides Hermione's body. Voldemort screamed as his blood boiled, his organs cooked and finally he turned to ash from the inside out. Hermione though was bathed in the light like a cleansing fire. Her wounds began to heal with a gasp she was brought back to life. She found Harry immediately with her eyes, but to her horror Harry was burning alive with a magic so powerful even he couldn't comprehend it. Harry's body hardened in the flame before collapsing to dust in one last flash.

"NOOOOO! HARRY!" Hermione's heart was torn in two as she stared in horror at the pile of ash left behind, but before her shock could process into grief another flash of light above the ash appeared and the most beautiful song Hermione had ever heard filled the room and her heart. It was a majestic white phoenix. It flew about the room once crooning its song until a small baby phoenix's head popped out of the ash to sing its quieter response. Hermione's eyes widened. Harry was… but it couldn't be…? Before Hermione could form an articulate thought the white phoenix swooped down, capturing the baby phoenix in its talons before disappearing in a flash. Just like that Harry was gone again.

The door smashed open unbeknownst to Hermione as Angel and Wes made their way back into the room now that Harry's spell was gone. They stared in shock at the scorched walls and piles of dust.

"What happened?" Angel asked the obviously traumatized girl. Hermione met Angel's eyes with her own watery, brown orbs.

"I don't know." She whispered.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hundreds of feet above the ground a phoenix flew in the moon light for the first time. The immortal bird's troubles were no more as his new mentor flew beside him, guiding him. He was not aware of any pain... his or Hermione's…? He knew this person but the memory was vague and disjointed. With a soft trill his mentor urged him to think on it later.

AN: I have decided I'll prob do an epilogue/ one last chapter before the alternate ending chapter. Please review...0 HARRY IS NOT A PHOENIX... THAT IS HIS ANIMAGUS FORM. GEESH.


	29. Chapter the lastreally

AN: I have decided that this story rightfully belongs as a Harry/Hermione story! So! This and if I end up rambling on- and all following chapters are Harry/Hermione. The alternate ending will be the first chapter of the Harry/Buffy story. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter The Last

Home is where the Hermione is…

The crescent moon glowed gently down upon the dark lake turning every gentle wave into a ripple of light. The wind blew gently. It was just enough to sway the trees to its stories… just enough to remind you it was there. It was the perfect sight to see from the tall towers of the Hogwarts castle.

"It really is beautiful." Angel said walking on to the terrace. "It's a sight I never thought I'd see." Hermione turned from the hypnotic state the view had on her to the new presence.

"Dumbledore has little choice anymore. Harry's a hero, so his friends are heroes." Hermione said plainly. "Harry would have loved to see Dumbledore squirm as he invited a vampire into his 'home.'" Hermione let out a little laugh… it was the first since before… Angel smiled at the girl that had become a close friend over the past few weeks.

"Harry wouldn't let me help. And when he saved my life I may have thanked him with a head butt." The both shared a brief smile. Hermione looked back out onto the lake.

"I miss him." She sighed. Angel nodded.

"I know."

Hermione jumped slightly suddenly anxious. "Oh! I have to do something. What if his transformation _is_ permanent? There are wizards in history that found the euphoria of absolute freedom to be tempting enough to stay forever!" Hermione quoted _Magical Animagus, A History._ Ringing her hands together she continued. "His entire life was filled with hate and evil! I only have his memory of the events and I want to escape them! He'll have no reason to come back!" Hermione panted tiredly as a few tears fell down her face. Angel stared in shock. Apparently catatonic Hermione (who he really was growing fond of) was gone. Angel grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hermione! He has _every_ reason to come back! He has you." A slow smile crept onto Hermione's face which Angel returned.

"But why can't I reach him though out link anymore!? We're outside the dampening fields!"

Angel sighed. It was going to be another long night. After a long conversation in which Angel used every sweet compliment line he'd picked up on over the previous centuries, he finally convinced Hermione to go to dinner.

"We'll pick Wes up on the way." Hermione's eyes brightened slightly at her co-debaters name. "He's probably still buried under a stack of books in the library." Angel said knowingly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The air had never been fresher as it blew through his feathers. Tilting a wing slightly he shot higher into the air. It was completion… almost. Hundreds of feet above the ground with out a worry or care in the world was pure euphoria. Quickly he went into a nose dive loving the feeling of reckless abandonment and complete control at the same time. After several hours of play he finally slowed. The rush was great but there was emptiness in his tiny phoenix heart. He was homesick… he missed Hermione. Changing course he headed towards her direction and his future.

THE GREAT HALL THE GREAT HALL THE GREAT HALL THE GREAT HALL

The Great Hall was full of life. Ever since Voldemort and De Rais' death the spirit in the wizarding world soared. Hope had been returned. Though many students and _**silly readers**_ of the Daily Prophet wrongfully believed Harry to be dead or gone, so the celebration was tinged with sadness for the savior they never got to know. Most students took their cue from Hermione, and she did her best to strut around with an air of nonchalance at least as far as Harry was concerned. When it came to handing out detentions… well she wasn't known as the Head bitch for nothing.

"You're not eating much." Angel observed. Hermione looked up from her plate.

"Neither are you." She replied with a smirk. Angel furrowed his brow in 'duh' manner.

"I don't know actually. This blood is kinda funny… It's kinda thick." Angel said as he took a sip.

"I believe they use blood from thestrals." Wes said with out looking up from the book he was reading. "Creatures that can only be seen by those that have witnessed death… I must say this is a fascinating read Hermione."

"Hogwarts, A History has been my favorite book since I first knew I was a witch." She agreed with a fond smile.

"So now that Potter's gone you start shagging the first vamp you come across? Don't you have any respect for the man, mudblood!"

Hermione's blood turned to ice as she turned to face the blond haired bastard.

"Don't FUCKING speak about what you don't comprehend, Malfoy! And as your IQ is so very low don't bother speaking at all!" Hermione's hand was twitching for her wand but she held herself back. "If that wasn't some form of twisted compliment to Harry then I'd of fucking hexed your balls off on principle!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, but Angel interrupted him.

"I suggest you heed the lady's warning Spike Jr." Malfoy turned pale as Angel's face morphed into the grotesque vampire shape. "Now leave." Stupid, but not that stupid, Malfoy turned tale and made a hasty retreat. Angel morphed his face back before looking towards Hermione who was shaking with her hands balled up into tight fists. "Hermione are you ok?" Hermione looked up with a confused yet hopeful expression on her face. "You're shaking." Angel said gently.

"No I'm not!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Malfoy hasn't gotten me that angry in years. It's not me!" Hermione jumped to her feet and ran at the door full speed. Just as she reached the door it was pulled open…

"HARRY!!!" The Great Hall hadn't heard a scream of such unbridled love and passion since the founders... if it ever had. Big strong arms picked Hermione up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist keeping him secured to her. This was home, but when his lips met hers… it was so much more. When they finally pulled back for air Harry had but a short sentence to say.

"Hermione…Marry me." Tears sprung to her eyes at the honesty in his. He too felt the overwhelming sensation of trust and love. Green and brown both full of tears of joy lost to the outside world.

"O-ok, but just because were engaged don't expect some stay at home mom! I'm going to finish school mister!" Hermione smiled. "Don't think for a second that you aren't getting your NEWTS too!" Harry groaned knowing she was serious. "But I'm not letting you off that easy! You promised me Greece!" Hermione smirked.

"Greece it is." Harry smiled. Hermione pinched him. "Greece and NEWTS!" As reality came back to them they suddenly realized they were being stared at by the entire school not to mention the entire staff.

"Now that's a right way ta great ya girl Harry!" Seamus cheered from the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled down at Hermione.

"Think we should show them our best?" Harry asked suggestively. Any retort Hermione had thought of faded into oblivion as Harry's lips tenderly teased her own. Hermione pulled away.

"Please Potter! Is that the best you can do? I guess you should never ask a man to do a lady's work… but I think to show you properly we should retire to our room." Hermione breathed gently against his neck sending pleasant shivers through his body.

"Yes mam!" Harry flashed away with Hermione still securely wrapped around him much to the shock of the school, and a frustrated Dumbledore as his pleas of "Wait! Harry my boy!" went unheard and unheeded.

Angel smiled at the sight but frowned when he picked up on the waves of guilt pouring of his friend.

"What is it Wes." Angel asked taking a sip of water to wash away the rank after taste of thestral.

"I condemned that boy to hell. I had thought…" Wes sighed taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "I thought that if I couldn't stop someone from sacrificing their soul then I could make sure no the Reikon would never be released. That is why I agreed to do the runes."

Angel smiled. "I still miss the part where this is your fault… so your runes failed. Harry still came though ok and with his soul too." Wes shook his head.

"My runes were fine! The Reikon never escaped because Harry stopped it yes, but even still it wouldn't have survived in this plane. I connected Harry's soul, a sacrifice of love, to the demon. It would never be able to survive if Harry died, but now Harry is alive and it is dead. I fear that there may be dire consequences." Wes sighed ending his fearful rant.

"What consequences?" Angel asked seriously. Wes swallowed down the rising bile in his throat.

"I don't know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she looked at the view outside the window. "Where are we?" Harry smiled coming up behind Hermione to look at the blue waves of the ocean just outside.

"I promised Greece." He softly turned Hermione back to him to capture her lips.

"Harry...mmmh… whose room… mmh… is…mah… this?" Hermione could barely leave the embrace of Harry's kiss to ask the question. Picking Hermione up Harry moved them to the bed.

"Ours… for the night, and then… how's forever sound?"

Hermione smiled. "Forever sounds lovely." Harry wandlessly extinguished the lights. Hermione never noticed his eyes glow black briefly….

THE END

An: What do you think? PS, I was just kidding about the silly readers comment… that was my bad. I was going to do a 10 years later prologue thing but they always seem so fake… Sequel?


	30. AN

I realize you aren't supposed to put A

I realize you aren't supposed to put A.Ns as a chapter but I've got several hundred people who have notices for this story and less than a hundred for the sequel so I wanted to let everyone know that I now have the first three chaps up of said sequel and I'm working on the fourth. The first three chaps is a flash back but I think it's fun in a pulp fiction kinda way.


End file.
